El Alzamiento
by Vizans
Summary: El punto débil de Jim era el amor que profesaba hacia los suyos. Cuando alguien trata de dañarlos el auténtico Jim T. Kirk aparecerá haciendo temblar el espacio a su paso. Porque ni la última frontera está lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar de la ira del capitán de la USS-Enterprise.
1. El Alzamiento: Prólogo

_Nota: Este fic es continuación de "El Inicio". Pero no es indispensable haberlo leído previamente._

* * *

**Prólogo: Una llamada en la noche.**

* * *

Spock y Uhura

Caía la noche en las costas del ecuador. La temperatura aún era elevada a pesar de que el astro rey estaba ocultándose. Uhura suspiró complacida ante la agradable sensación: tumbada en una hamaca, los últimos rayos del sol bañaban su piel mientras el calor de Spock la envolvía protectoramente. El Vulcano estaba recostado a su lado, abrazándola, y emitiendo un sonido similar a un ronroneo ya que Uhura estaba acariciándole la cabeza. La primera vez que Uhura había escuchado aquel sonido se sobresaltó, pero Spock le explicó que parte de sus ancestros procedían de una especie ligada a los felinos, y que por ello su caja torácica era capaz de resonar en aquel peculiar sonido. Uhura adoraba aquel ronroneo, lo amaba con locura pues significaba que su pareja estaba tranquila y relajada, algo que a pesar de la aparente fachada del Vulcano no siempre pasaba.

Durante el último año la Enterprise había realizado misiones de forma continua por lo que, tras un último mes realmente complicado, la flota había premiado a la tripulación con once días de descanso. La primera semana Uhura había dividido su tiempo visitando a su familia y a la de Spock en nueva Vulcano. Ahora ambos disfrutaban de su segundo día a solas en unas merecidas vacaciones privadas.

Sin darse cuenta estrechó con más fuerza a Spock contra su pecho. El primer oficial besó la piel de su hombro.

–Me agrada cuando tu cariño se vuelve férreo.

–Apenas es una caricia para ti– rió Uhura.

–Pero me agrada.

Uhura intensificó las caricias y el ronroneó fue más audible.

–A mi me agradas tú– dijo la mujer buscando la mirada del Vulcano– Me agradas en todas tus facetas.

Durante largos segundos se contemplaron, perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que acercaron sus rostros para besarse. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando el intercomunicador de Spock comenzó a sonar.

–Vaya– musitó el vulcano.

La mujer estaba a punto de retenerle para evitar que se alejase de ella cuando su propio intercomunicador sonó. Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, pero esta vez en una muda conversación: si estaban buscándoles a ambos algo estaba sucediendo con la Enterprise.

* * *

Sulu

Rodeado por sus amigos de la flota, Sulu estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa, y grasienta, cena en uno de sus locales favoritos de San Francisco. Había regresado apenas unas horas atrás después de visitar a su familia y compartir con ellos una larga semana, por lo que ahora sólo quería divertirse, relajarse y disfrutar del poco tiempo que aún tenía antes de regresar al puerto.

–¿Y cómo es estar en la Enterprise?– le preguntó Mark, uno de los tenientes de la USS-Sittak.

–Es cómo cualquier nave– dijo Sulu, mas su sonrisa le delató– pero mucho mejor. Siempre hay algo interesante que hacer, vamos de un lado a otro en misiones extrañas y complejas, pero el ambiente a bordo es muy bueno.

–¿Sabes que eres la envidia de todos nosotros?– le aseguró Marie, una joven orionita–. Servir en la Enterprise es todo un logro. No hay cadete, incluso oficial, que no quiera ser destinado a la Enterprise.

–Algo bueno tenía que tener servir en la nave más cargada de trabajo– rió Sulu.

Ese fue el momento en el que su comunicador decidió sonar. El piloto abrió la comunicación, escuchó atentamente, y colgó.

–Tengo que irme, me requieren en el muelle.

Mark alzó su cerveza hacia él y rió.

–Algo malo tenía que tener el servir a bordo de la nave más importante.

Todos rieron y, con un último trago, despidieron a su amigo.

* * *

Chekov

Alguien le zarandeaba. Al segundo intento Chekov abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro amable de su madre tendiéndole su comunicador que parpadeaba furiosamente.

–Alfiriz Chekov al habla– musitó al intercomunicador aún adormilado.

La llamada duró apenas un minuto pero cuando colgó su madre le acarició el cabello dedicándole una compasiva mirada.

–_¿Tienes que partir?–_ le preguntó en ruso.

–_Sí, hay una emergencia. Mi transporte ya está de camino._

–_Avisaré a papá y a los pequeños para que te despidan._

–_No es necesario mamá. No merece la pena que les despiertes para esto._

–_Tonterías–_ dijo ella con una repentina seriedad–. _Recibirte y despedirte siempre será lo más importante para nosotros._

Dejándose abrazar por la sensación de cariño que siempre emanaba de su madre, Chekov asintió antes de salir de su cama para comenzar a preparar su bolsa.

Scotty

–¿Mil créditos? No puede ser.

El extraterrestre frente a Scotty emitió una serie de graznidos que hicieron al ingeniero resoplar.

–Vamos hombre, ¡Hasta una botella de whisky romulano me saldría más barata!

Tras la barra, el extraterrestre pareció intercambiar alguna información con su compañero antes de volver a mirar a Scotty y hablarle.

–¿Ahora setecientos? ¡Entonces querías estafarme antes!

Tomándolo por la camisa, el extraterrestre comenzó a gruñir antes de soltar una especie de carcajada y dejar a Scotty en el suelo.

–Malditos ataritas– siseó Scotty sacando varios billetes de su cartera pero sonriendo–. Ponme una caja pues. Este bourbon será muy apreciado por un buen médico que conozco.

Los extraterrestres, al cargo de una licoreria, comenzaron a preparar su pedido que constaba de más de una docena de cajas y un par de botellas sueltas.

Scotty observaba un vino francés cuando su comunicador vibró. Lo miró con cara de asco pero, finalmente, descolgó.

–¿Sí? Sí, soy yo. Ajá– posó la botella de vino–. ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? Bueno, de acuerdo pero… No, no, no, no hace falta ningún transporte– hizo un gesto a los dependientes para que se diesen prisa–. Yo mismo llegaré a San Francisco en veinte minutos, ¡pero nada de transportes!

Colgó y soltó un largo suspiro. Miró la pila de cajas que ya comenzaba a formarse a un lado del mostrador y volvió a suspirar.

–A ver cómo meto todo esto en la nave antes de veinte minutos.

* * *

McCoy

–No quiero ir a dormir.

–Pero Joanna.

–No quiero.

–Es la hora de que los niños vayan a descansar si quieren tener fuerzas para pasar el nuevo día jugando.

Aunque ya era de noche, en la casa de McCoy la actividad era frenética: Joanna se negaba a ir a la cama y el trataba por todos los medios de conseguirlo mientras su hermana se reía de él.

–En vez de reírte podrías ayudarme– se quejó el hombre–. Siempre me hacéis lo mismo.

Las risas de su hermana aumentaron. Bones iba a soltar una sarta de improperios cuando su comunicador sonó. Miró el aparato con el ceño fruncido y lo descolgó.

–McCoy al habla– sin dejar de mirar a Joanna, que ahora saltaba sobre su cama, el médico escuchaba con atención la comunicación que le llegaba desde el otro lado de la línea hasta que finalmente colgó.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó su hermana llegando hasta él y tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

–Era el almirante Pike, toda la tripulación del USS-Enterprise debe embarcar de inmediato. Están enviándonos transportes– un zumbido comenzó a escucharse fuera de la casa. McCoy miró hacia una de las ventanas y divisó en el cielo varias luces acercándose–. Ahí debe estar el mío.

–No te preocupes– se apresuró a decir la mujer–. Yo me quedaré con Joanna y se la llevaré a Jocelyn.

Bones suspiró, pero acercó a su hermana y dejó un beso sobre sus cabellos castaños.

–Gracias– miró hacia su hija pero esta ya estaba junto a él–. Cariño, tengo que irme. Me han llamado antes de tiempo y…

–No te preocupes papá. Sé que vas a ayudar a otras personas y a cuidar de sus planetas– se abrazó a sus piernas y le miró con una radiante sonrisa–. Y ya verás cómo lo haces también como me cuidas a mi.

La emoción de McCoy apretó con tanta fuerza su corazón que el médico creyó posible que fuese a sufrir un infarto allí mismo. Conteniendo sus lágrimas, ante las enternecedoras palabras de su hija, se arrodilló y la abrazó.

–Te echaré mucho de menos Jojo.

–Y yo a ti, papi– se separaron para mirarse.

–Se buena, haz caso a tu tía y a tu madre.

–Lo haré papá.

–Y cuídate mucho, te llamaré cada dos días.

–Sí papá. Tú también tienes que cuidarte, y cuida del tío Jim, siempre suele acabar metido en algún lío.

La advertencia de Joanna hizo que Bones soltase una carcajada antes de volver a abrazarla.

–Lo haré tesoro, lo haré.

En quince minutos Bones estaba subiendo a un helicóptero aferrado a su equipaje de mano. Al entrar en el habitáculo de pasajeros vio a Uhura y a Shock.

–Buenas noches– dijo sentándose frente a ellos y abrochándose su cinturón–. Veo que la flota aprovecha los transportes.

–Nos pillabas de paso– le dijo Uhura–. ¿Qué tal has estado?

–Bien hasta que me han sacado del permiso a patadas, ¿qué ha pasado?

–No lo sabemos– contestó Spock–. La teniente y yo fuimos avisados hace una hora de que debíamos reincorporarnos al servicio.

El helicóptero comenzó a ascender y McCoy se aferró con fuerza a su arnés.

–¿El capitán sabe algo de esto?– inquirió Uhura.

–Dudo que alguien haya podido hablar con el capitán– siseó McCoy más pendiente de las oscilaciones del transporte que de sus acompañantes.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué su paradero se clasificó en el mismo instante en el que nos separamos al llegar a la Tierra.

–Entonces…

–Tendremos que ir a por él.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

La sala de mandos estaba tranquila, demasiado para tratarse del puente de la Enterprise al cargo de Jim T. Kirk. La única razón para semejante calma era la ausencia del propio capitán. Tanto él cómo el resto de la tripulación habían sido premiados con once días de permiso en la Tierra tras su última y exitosa misión. Aún les quedaban treinta y seis horas de disfrute, pero una comunicación urgente por parte del alto mando hizo que todos los tripulantes embarcasen en el Enterprise antes de lo previsto.

Todos menos el capitán.

Los últimos meses habían sido especialmente duros para Jim cuyo puesto al frente de la nave insignia de la flota era codiciado por varios de sus compañeros, muchos parecían ansiosos de ver tropezar al niño prodigio para alzarse con su puesto de capitán. Pero Jim había lidiado con maestría cada una de las misiones, diplomáticas y de defensa, que le habían asignado, incluso participando en una misión de clasificación sigma. Después de las tensiones vividas, y por expreso deseo del doctor McCoy, Jim decidió pasar el final de su descanso disfrutando en un lugar confidencial que el propio Leonard se negó a saber para evitar posibles filtraciones a la prensa. Tal y cómo su amigo le había pedido, Jim sólo reveló su ubicación al almirante Pike para que este pudiese localizarse en caso de extrema necesidad, cómo ahora parecía ser.

–Comandante, hemos recibido la ubicación del capitán Kirk– dijo Uhura mirando hacia Spock que permanecía tras la silla de Jim.

–Transmita las coordenadas al señor Sulu y pongamos rumbo inmediatamente.

–Sí señor– respondieron tanto Uhura cómo Shock.

La nave insignia de la flota terrestre no tardó en llegar hasta la ubicación en la que supuestamente estaba su capitán. Al acercarse a la zona Sulu soltó una carcajada.

–No puede ser verdad.

–¿Qué es eso?– preguntó Uhura tratando de entrever algo en la maraña de colores que comenzaba a definirse en la pantalla principal del puente–. ¿Son personas?

–Cientos de miles de personas– la corrigió Sulu–. Y están en un festival de música.

–¿Y qué hace Kirk aquí?

–Recuerde teniente Uhura que nuestro capitán es muy joven– dijo McCoy apoyando en la barandilla situada tras el puente–. De vez en cuando no está de más que se divierta cómo alguien de su edad, lejos de las fuerzas armadas, los periodistas y el circo de enanos que parece haber crecido a su alrededor.

Las cámaras de la Enterprise comenzaron a sondear la multitud bajo ellas hasta dar con el capitán. Su aspecto distaba de la formalidad que exhibía en la Enterpise. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo tribal y sandalias. Su piel estaba más bronceada que de costumbre, sus ojos azules aparecían protegidos por unas gafas de sol y en su mano derecha se apretaba la mano de una mujer de cabellos castaños que parecía muy feliz de contar con Jim a su lado. Al ritmo de una estruendosa música, los jóvenes bailaban ajenos a la presencia de la Enterprise, a unos miles de metros sobre ellos.

–Sirá imposible sacar al kepitan sin qui nadie más si di cuenta– dijo Chekov.

–Descendamos hasta ser visibles– ordenó Spock.

–Algo me dice que esto va a ser divertido– le susurró Sulu a su compañero de mesa.

* * *

El volumen de la música era atronador, pero algo pareció ensordecerla. Miles de los jóvenes miraron atónitos hacia el cielo, algunos fueron presa del pánico y echaron a correr, otros se quedaron petrificados en su sitio y uno sonrió: Jim reconoció inmediatamente el rugido de los motores de su nave y no tardó en sentir cómo el sol quedaba oculto tras el inmenso casco del Enterprise. Notó la mano entre la suya temblando y la apretó en un gesto tranquilizador. Se inclinó sobre la mujer y dejó un besó en sus labios.

–Tengo que irme, el deber me llama– dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

–No estarás diciendo que…– la mujer miró alternativamente a la nave y al joven–. ¿De verdad eres capitán de la flota estelar?

Jim hizo un saludo militar y soltó una carcajada.

–Así es, no se me hubiera ocurrido mentirte– besó de nuevo a su acompañante, esta vez con pasión–. Espero volver a verte.

Y dejando a una atónita joven tras él, Jim fue hacia el lugar en el que el Enterprise había desplegado un tubo de ascenso.

–¡Scotty!– exclamó Jim en cuanto fue subido a la nave– ¿Cómo has pasado estos días?

–Estupendamente capitán– dijo el ingeniero palmeando la espalda del rubio–. He probado nuevos licores y he aprovisionado nuestras despensas con alguna que otra maravilla andoriana.

–Eso suena muy prometedor– dijo Jim saludando a otro de los tripulantes que estaba allí–. Te veré luego.

Aprovechando su pequeño paseo hasta la sala de mando, Jim echó sus gafas de sol hacia atrás, recogiendo varios de los mechones que ya eran demasiado largos cómo para mantenerse lejos de su frente, en cuanto tuviese tiempo tendría que cortarse el pelo. Tomó un turboascensor y no tardó en llegar al centro neurálgico de la Enterprise.

–Capitán en el puente– anunció Chekov.

–Hola a todos– dijo Jim dando una rápida ojeada al puente y comprobando que su tripulación principal estaba allí. Miró a Uhura y puso su mejor sonrisa–. ¿Me ha echado de menos teniente?

–No– dijo Uhura sin tan siquiera alzar la vista de su pantalla.

–¿Ni un poco?– insistió Jim sentándose en el lugar reservado al capitán–. Yo he estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

–Por supuesto, en medio de una fiesta de dimensiones titánicas.

–¡Claro que sí!– dijo Jim haciendo cómo que bailaba sentado en su silla–. Un poco de movimiento alivia el pesar del corazón.

El baile del capitán hizo que el puente estallase en carcajadas, incluida Uhura, y que hasta Spock esbozase un gesto muy similar a una sonrisa.

Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a su oficial científico

–¿Qué interesante y arriesgada misión tenemos entre manos señor Spock? Por que tiene que ser interesante para que nos saquen de un merecido permiso en Tierra.

–No sé si la misión es interesante pues depende de demasiado criterios bajo los gustos personales– comenzó a decir Spock obviando deliberadamente el bufido que soltó su joven capitán–. Se nos pide que vayamos hasta Galathea, el planeta está viviendo una situación límite.

–¿Motivo?

–Un asteroide demasiado grande va hacia ellos.

El rostro de Jim adquirió un leve gesto de preocupación.

–Vaya, vamos a tener que emplearnos a fondo.

–Destruir un asteroide no es tan difícil– gruñó McCoy desde su puesto.

–Si pudiésemos destruirlo desde luego que sería sencillo– dijo Jim–. Pero deduzco que el tamaño del meteorito es excesivo. Si lo destruimos una lluvia de fragmentos caerá sobre el planeta que puede quedar dañado de forma irreversible. Supongo que si nos han llamado es por que van a buscar un cambio temporal en la órbita del planeta, o pedirnos un desvío del meteorito.

–Así es señor– dijo Spock.

–Estupendo– Jim se acomodó en su silla–. Sulu, ¿todo preparado?

–Sí señor.

–Pues ascendamos hasta la exosfera– palmeó los reposabrazos de su silla–. Esta pequeña ya tiene ganas de saltar a warp.

–Iniciando maniobra de ascenso– indicó Sulu introduciendo una rutina en su panel. Tras un ligero temblor la nave comenzó su viaje.

–Tiempo estimado– pidió Jim

–Ochenta segundos para situarnos en la exosfera, tres días y seis horas de viaje en warp cuatro para llegar a Galathea.

–Perfecto. Chekov, informe a la tripulación– Jim tecleó en su propia consola y revisó el estado de la nave departamento a departamento–. ¿He sido el último en llegar?

–Así es, capitán– respondió Spock– El resto de la tripulación está ocupando sus puestos. La nave ha sido abastecida y las últimas actualizaciones técnicas han sido implementadas.

Jim tomó uno de sus padds y comprobó todas las modificaciones que la Enterprise había sufrido, no le gustaba desconocer ninguna de las características de su adorada nave.

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez en el puente y Jim se vio sorprendido al ver entrar al siguiente turno. Saludó a todos, se interesó por su estancia en la Tierra y finalmente dejó el puente para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Tecleó su clave personal en el panel de acceso y entró a sus cuartos, que al ser el capitán, eran los más grandes.

Todo se encontraba tal y cómo él lo había dejado, con la salvedad de que a los pies de la cama se encontraba el equipaje que debía estar en su apartamento de San Francisco. Lo abrió y colocó la ropa dándose cuenta de que Spock no le había molestado ni una sola vez para recordarle que aún estaba con sus ropas civiles en el puente. Sonrió pensando en la humanización del Vulcano y prosiguió su tarea de forma metódica pues, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Jim era una persona sumamente ordenada, sus habitaciones siempre impolutas eran una clara muestra de ello. Estaba acabando su tarea cuando llamaron a su puerta.

–Adelante.

–¿Qué tal Jim?

El rubio se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa a su oficial médico.

–Bien, gracias por traer mi equipaje.

–Supuse que no lo llevabas contigo y pasé por el apartamento antes de embarcar. ¿Cómo ha ido el permiso? ¿Has descansado? ¿O te has dedicado a ir de fiesta en fiesta cambiando de chica cómo de copa?

–Me abrumas con semejantes dudas– se mofó Jim cerrando el armario y encaminándose a su despacho–. Pero te equivocas. Pasé cuatro días en Iowa, con mi madre, dos en San Francisco, y los dos últimos dónde me encontrasteis. Así que, cómo ves, he estado bastante tranquilo.

–Para ser tú: sí. ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

–Bien, algo más tranquila. Al menos ahora no cree que voy a lanzarme al espacio a luchar contra cualquiera sin ton ni son.

–Es normal que al principio estuviese asustada, recuerda que antes del Narada ella te ubicaba en la academia cómo cadete, y lo que recibió al llegar fue un capitán de la flota estelar que acababa de aniquilar a uno de los peores enemigos de nuestra historia.

–Suena tan heroico cuando tú lo dices…– se mofó Jim sirviendo un par de copas de whisky, y dejando una delante de su amigo–. ¿Qué tal Joanna?

–Estupenda– una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del doctor–. Ha crecido un par de centímetros y está más habladora que nunca. Ha preguntado por su tío Jim.

–La llamaré hoy mismo. Pensé en pasar a verla, pero supuse que estaría contigo y no quería interrumpir.

–Sabes que no me hubiera importado, Jojo te adora.

–Y yo a ella– dijo Jim mirando uno de los pocos objetos que descansaba sobre su mensa.

Se trataba de un dibujo enmarcado, claramente hecho por un niño, y en el que se veía una forma similar a la Enterprise y varias figuras bajo ella. Joanna se lo había dado a Kirk el día en el que tanto él cómo su padre se habían graduado en la academia siendo su destino la Enterprise. Desde entonces el dibujo había pasado a ocupar un lugar de honor entre las pertenencias de Jim.

–¿Viste a tu ex?

–Afortunadamente no. Mi hermana me trajo a Joanna y se quedaba con ella tras mi partida.

–Entonces podemos decir que ha sido un buen permiso– Jim alzó la copa y McCoy imitó su gesto.

Tras dar un buen trago el moreno volvió a hablar.

–¿Cómo ves la misión de Galathea?

–Aún no he visto el informe– admitió Jim encendiendo el padd que descansaba sobre la mesa–. Pero será complicada si es tal y cómo yo creo.

–La tranquilidad es efímera en el universo.

–Oh vamos Bones, no empieces. El universo es seguro– ante la inquisitiva mirada del médico Jim carraspeó–. Bueno, no todo, pero la mayoría sí… bueno, algunas partes. Y lo que no podrás negar es que esta nave sí es segura.

–No es consuelo– dijo MacCoy dando otro sorbo a su whisky.

–Venga, admite que nos lo pasamos bien.

–No Jim: tú te lo pasas bien porque tienes una tendencia al peligro innata. Lo que tú disfrutas el resto de mortales lo tenemos.

–Te prometo que no me lanzaré a ningún barranco esta vez.

El médico soltó una carcajada.

–Niño, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jim se despertó bastante antes de que la alarma sonase. Bostezó sonoramente, se estiró, y volvió a relajarse sobre su cama, dispuesto a disfrutar unos minutos más de tranquilidad. No es que no hubiese descansado durante su permiso en tierra, su madre le había obligado a dormir, comer, y estar tirado en el sofá más horas de las que Jim creía posible que un día tuviese. Pero en el último año la Enterprise se había convertido en su hogar, y su cama era irremplazable. Jim amaba los amplios dos metros y medio de duro colchón y su edredón reglamentario.

Abrazando su almohada, el capitán se quedó sumergido en un leve estado de sopor del que le sacó el sonido del timbre de su puerta.

–Adelante– musitó confiando en que el ordenador reconociese su orden.

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y unos pasos femeninos acercándose. Sonrió internamente, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todas las féminas de la nave eran peligrosas, algunas demasiado. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se sentó en la cama, y alzó los ojos, el tranquilo rostro de la enfermera Chapel le recibió.

–Buenos días capitán. Su controlador me indicó que había despertado. He aprovechado tal evento para acercarme a sus cuartos y administrarle sus vacunas.

Inconscientemente Jim apretó con más fuerza la almohada.

–¿Qué vacunas?

–Las que debe recibir para poder descender a Galathea. En ese sistema solar abundan las especies con un polen muy nocivo para la salud de gente que, cómo usted, tiene comprometido su sistema inmunológico.

–¿Me está llamando débil?

–Ni mucho menos– respondió Chapel, pero su sonrisa se acentuó–. Ahora, si me lo permite: sus vacunas.

La enfermera sacó el hipo y dejó seis cargas en la mesita del capitán.

–¿Es una broma?

–En absoluto capitán. Cuatro son las vacunas, dos cargas vitamínicas. Órdenes del doctor McCoy.

–¿Y por qué el jefe médico no ha venido personalmente a ocuparse del capitán?– dijo Jim tratando de encontrar alguna salida al sufrimiento que Christine había extendido sobre la mesita.

–Precisamente para evitar lo que está tramando: escapar– la enfermera clavó sus ojos en los del capitán–. Si sale por esa puerta sin sus vacunas tenga por seguro que, tarde o temprano, lo encontraré, y entonces no le aplicaré las hipos en el brazo ni en el cuello, lo haré en las nalgas y empleando agujas cómo las de antaño. Créame: pasaría una semana sin poder sentarse.

Jim gimió pero extendió su brazo bajo la mirada de aprobación de Chapel.

Después de los seis pinchazos una aureola violeta comenzó a aparecer sobre la piel de Jim que tanteó con cuidado su brazo.

–No sea tan niño– le reprendió Chapel. Pero la mujer untó una refrescante pomada sobre la piel del capitán con suavidad–. Esto no debería ser nada para usted.

Inmediatamente el dolor se detuvo.

–Gracias.

–No hay de que capitán. Ahora si me lo permite he de irme. Cualquier molestia que sienta a lo largo de las próximas veinticuatro horas no dude en comunicárnoslo.

La enfermera se fue dejando aún a un enfurruñado Jim observando su brazo: si McCoy no fuese tan paranoico podría estar aún durmiendo, seguramente habría padecido una masiva reacción alérgica en Galathea, sí, pero al menos ahora no estaría de mal humor. Decidiendo que lo mejor era empezar la jornada, Jim se puso en pie y fue a su baño dispuesto a dejar a un lado la ducha sónica y darse una de agua, tras seis hipos se la había ganado.

Media hora después Jim salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se tiró en el sofá y encendió uno de los padds. Revisó su agenda del día y vio que Spock ya había convocado la reunión para tratar el tema de Galathea. Aún le quedaba una hora para la cita con los oficiales, así que se vistió, fue hacia su despacho y comenzó a trabajar sobre los datos del asteroide al que debían enfrentarse.

Cómo solía ser habitual, a la reunión sobre la misión en curso acudieron los oficiales al frente de todos los departamentos. Tal y cómo Jim preveía, muchos de ellos llevaban interesantes propuestas, pero todas conllevaban un elevado riesgo al contar el asteroide con cien metros de radio y una masa desorbitada. Sondeando las opiniones de varios de los allí presentes Jim concluyó que la mayoría abogaban por un desvío de la trayectoria del asteroide. Inmediatamente miró a Scotty.

–Podríamos intentarlo– dijo el ingeniero jefe–. Pero necesitamos aumentar la potencia de nuestros phasers. No sé si lo conseguiríamos sin comprometer la unidad estructural de la nave.

–¿Puedes realizar unas cuantas simulaciones?– le pidió Jim–. Mete todos los parámetros de los que disponemos– le pasó un padd–. Quiero que hagas un par de simulaciones con los extremos del mejor y el peor de los casos.

–Sí señor.

–¿En Galathea tienen alguna idea sobre la que podamos trabajar?

–No capitán– contestó Uhura–. En mi última comunicación con ellos estaban bastante asustados. Es una colonia relativamente joven y no cuenta con mucha población que, en su mayoría, se dedica a la minería.

–¿Qué hay de su equipo de investigación?

–Es mínimo, apenas alcanzan la veintena de miembros y su labor se centra en el desarrollo tecnológico de maquinaria minera.

–Vamos, que todo corre por nuestra cuenta– musitó Jim ojeando un documento que acababan de pasarle–. Bien, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

* * *

A la hora de la comida todos los puntos principales habían sido tratados por lo que Jim fue al comedor, acompañado por Spock, rumiando todo lo que le habían dicho y tratando de ordenarlo. Ambos tomaron sus bandejas de comida y se sentaron en la mesa dónde, inconscientemente, la mayoría de sus compañeros de turno solían sentarse.

–Va a ser difícil– dijo Jim dando vueltas a su sopa–. Tratar de desviar el meteorito puede ser fatal, pero mover el planeta de órbita puede serlo aún más, máxime cuando posee esas densidades metálicas en el núcleo.

–Ciertamente las posibilidades de éxito son ínfimas.

–Hay que encontrar la forma de potenciar nuestros phasers– musitó el rubio viendo las olas que creaba la cuchara en el líquido de su cuenco–. Si lográsemos la suficiente potencia el campo de envoltura del disparo podría ayudar a perturbar el rumbo del meteorito.

–Parece una idea con potencial– admitió Shock–. ¿Puedo preguntarle al capitán si la sopa es de su agrado?

–¿Qué?– replicó Jim confundido.

–El capitán no ha probado bocado desde que nos hemos sentado.

–En verdad no tengo hambre– admitió el joven alejando un poco la bandeja–. El asunto de Galathea es peliagudo y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–Sin duda tendremos que trabajar con intensidad sobre el problema para resolverlo. Puede que los números no estén de nuestra parte pero, si algo he aprendido en estos meses sirviendo bajo su mando, es que usted no sólo no cree en la estadística sino que la destroza.

Los ojos azules de Jim se abrieron con sorpresa mirando a su primer oficial.

–¿Acabas de dedicarme un cumplido?

–Según los standards humanos sí. Pero yo sólo he expresado lo que creo.

Poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, Jim unió sus palmas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas para mirar con diversión al Vulcano.

–Que tierno eres Spock, ahora entiendo que ha visto Uhura en ti.

–No es necesario que prosiga con su broma, la he detectado desde el principio.

La risa de Jim inundó el lugar.

–Maldita sea, vas conociéndome demasiado bien– Jim sonrió–. Gracias Spock.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haberme permitido ser tu capitán, por elegir servir en la Enterprise.

–Es un honor, capitán– replicó Shock inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia él antes de volver a mirar su bandeja de comida–. Ahora, si me lo permite, le recordaré la importancia que tiene en los humanos la ingesta de comida y…

–Está bien– le cortó Jim tomando el cuenco de sopa y dando un sorbo–. Prefiero comer a escuchar tu interminable explicación.

En cuanto su turno comenzó, Jim se trasladó con sus padds a la silla del capitán, mientras Spock hacia lo propio en su puesto. Desde allí siguió su meticuloso estudio de los datos de Galathea solicitando, cada vez que levantaba la vista de sus padds, nuevos informes que los distintos departamentos se afanaban en darle. El paso de las horas embotó la cabeza de Jim que comprendió algo: las masivas vacunas le estaban provocando fiebre.

Maldijo mentalmente las vacunas, al inventor de las vacunas, y a McCoy.

Aquello no era algo que no hubiera sufrido con anterioridad, sabía que era tolerable pero no dejaba de ser molesto notar las mejillas ardiendo y el picor envolviendo sus ojos. Pero tenía problemas más acuciantes: si no doblaban la potencia de sus phasers la opción de desviar el meteorito sería inviable.

El siguiente turno apareció para el relevó, pero Jim simplemente dejó su puesto para ocupar el de Spock. Ambos permanecieron revisando, de forma ofuscada, todos los datos que ahora cubrían la estación del primer oficial. Poco después Chekov se les unió. Aunque Jim seguía atento las explicaciones del alférez, no pudo dejar de notar el sutil cambió que este había experimentado tras un año de servicio; el joven seguía hablando con voz baja pero esta sonaba mucho más segura y ahora se atrevía a interrumpir en las conversaciones cuando creía que su aportación era realmente válida. Internamente Jim se sintió satisfecho.

Durante dos horas siguió el fluir de ideas que se había dado entre Spock y Chekov, dándose cuenta de que estas eran cada vez más elaboradas y complejas. Finalmente decidió retirarse a sus cuartos ya que su mente le estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Le indicó a Spock que programase otra reunión para la mañana siguiente y se despidió de los presentes en el puente.

De camino a sus cuartos la idea de que todo aquello podría salir mal se hizo mayor entre sus pensamientos. Recordó la destrucción de Vulcano, la conversación con el Spock del futuro y los recuerdos de la transferencia emocional le golpearon con tanta fuerza que sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared. Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba desierto y pudo llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie le viera. Una vez en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada ahogando un sollozo mientras veía Vulcano desaparecer sobre él, mientras sentía la pérdida de los suyos, el vacío del silencio en su mente.

Dolía, dolía tanto…

Una lejana voz en su mente le indicó que esos recuerdos no eran suyos, y el dolor se volvió soportable.

–Maldita sea– masculló frotándose los ojos–. Jodido truco mental.

Su mente se aclaró poco a poco. Pero lo acontecido daba vueltas en la cabeza de Jim. No podía consentir que otro planeta se perdiese, no ante sus ojos. Tomó su padd y revisó el número de habitantes: apenas doscientas mil personas. Se puso en pie, fue a su despacho y tomó asiento tras el escritorio dispuesto a idear un plan de evacuación para evitar el peor de los casos.

Alguien estaba junto a él. Todos los instintos de Jim se pusieron alerta y, antes de que una mano llegase a su hombro, se lanzó hacia su adversario.

–¡Por Cristo Jim!

La voz de McCoy le hizo aflojar el golpe en el último segundo, lo que evitó que el hombro del médico fuese dislocado ante el rápido ataque de Jim.

–Lo siento Bones– dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie y asegurándose de que su amigo estaba bien–. Me sorprendiste, ¿no te he hecho daño, verdad?

–Salvo darme un susto de muerte no, nada más– replicó McCoy frotándose el hombro–. ¿Se puede saber por que demonios dejas tu puerta abierta? ¿Y por qué duermes sobre tu escritorio?

–Cuando entré me olvidé de cerrarla, pero tampoco es nada grave.

–¿A no? ¿Qué cualquiera pueda entrar en las habitaciones del capitán de una nave no te parece grave?

–Vamos Bones, ¿que iba a pasar?– preguntó Jim volviendo a sentarse–. ¿Qué Sulu entrase a retarme a un duelo de esgrima?

–¿Recuerdas el asalto klingon? Para refrescarte la memoria: el mismo dónde casi pierdes la mitad de los intestinos. Pues si estuviésemos bajo asalto tú habrías sido de los primeros en caer.

–A veces eres un drama– musitó Jim.

–No digas estupideces, y responde a mi segunda pregunta.

–¿Desde cuando esto es un interrogatorio?

–Aproximadamente desde hace dos minutos. Responde.

–Sólo me dormí– Jim resopló mostrándole sus padd–. Trataba de terminar mi trabajo con respecto a la misión de Galathea. ¿Satisfecho?

–En absoluto.

–¿Y por qué?– preguntó ahora Jim cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando obstinadamente a Bones, reparando en que el médico lucía ropa deportiva más propia para estar tirado en un sofá que para liderar la lucha contra las enfermedad en la enfermería.

–Por que mi motivo real para venir a verte era comprobar cómo iba tu fiebre– el gesto de Jim le hizo saber que estaba en lo cierto–. Quería cerciorarme de que descansabas en condiciones.

–¿Cómo es posible que siempre lo sepas todo?

–Llevo luchando contra tu sistema inmunológico muchos años, desde que casi te mato la primera vez por darte un analgésico al que eras alérgico.

El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Jim.

–Pero desde entonces nunca te has vuelto a equivocar.

–Por que me aprendí de memoria las dos extensas hojas de alergias de tu informe médico y lo he ido actualizando con las nuevas que hemos encontrado estos meses.

–Dentro de poco te dará para hacer un libro.

–Ríete, pero "Las mil y una alergias de Jim" puede ser un best seller.

–Espero una parte proporcional– dijo Jim poniéndose en pie y entrando en la habitación seguido por McCoy–. ¿Sabes? Antes volví a sentir la transferencia del Spock del futuro.

–¿Más vudú vulcaniano?

–Spock te diría que denominar vudú a su técnica es ilógico– dijo el rubio poniéndose la ropa de dormir.

–Pero el duende de sangre verde no está aquí. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, fue muy intenso, pero sólo un momento.

–Por lo que leí la primera vez que me comentaste lo de la transferencia, tras el incidente del Narada, los efectos pueden perdurar meses, años, o incluso permanecer con uno de por vida. Depende de la transferencia y de quien la haga.

–No es algo que me moleste– dijo en voz baja Jim sentándose en su cama–. Creo que el Spock del futuro simplemente hizo algo con lo que estaba familiarizado.

–Eso me da escalofríos– McCoy fingió que se estremecía–. Tú y Spock haciendo fusiones mentales.

–Mientras sea eso Uhura no podrá matarme.

–¡Oh Jim! Acabas de poner en mi mente una imagen terrible.

Jim rió con ganas.

–Tendrías que verte la cara– siguió riéndose pero se tumbó en la cama. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente mientras dejaba que Bones pasase el tricorder sobre él–. Mañana va a ser un día extenuante.

–Entonces descansa. Para tu alegría la fiebre es muy baja y no tendré que darte una hipo.

–¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo!

–Payaso.

–Sí, pero no puedes negar que lo de la fiesta era una buena idea– Jim bostezó ruidosamente–. ¿Te quedas? Tenemos el mismo turno.

–Bien, pero espero que me traigas el desayuno en la cama.

–Claro damisela.

–Serás bastardo…

Entre quejas y gruñidos, McCoy fue hacia su lado de la cama y se metió bajo las mantas. Durante casi una hora los dos hombres conversaron en voz baja con la luz ya apagada, una vieja costumbre que habían adquirido en sus días de academia cuando ambos compartían habitación. En aquellos tiempos Bones había aprendido una cosa importante sobre Jim: el muchacho solía removerse en sueños casi a diario, la única forma de detener su lucha onírica era durmiendo cerca de él. Semejante descubrimiento hizo a Bones acercar ambas camas con la excusa de ahorrar espacio en la pequeña habitación. Si bien la razón era absurda, Jim no opuso resistencia y pronto ambas camas quedaron lo suficientemente cerca cómo para que Bones, al alargar la mano, pudiese tocar la cabeza de Jim, un simple gesto que calmaba los nervios del joven mientras soñaba.

La respiración pausada de Jim hizo saber al doctor que su amigo dormía. El hecho de saber que su amigo ya descansaba alivió a Bones. A pesar de que jamás lo admitiría, había estado pendiente del día del capitán consciente de su malestar. Tal vez Bones disfrutaba torturando a Jim con las hipos pero el médico no soportaba ver a nadie sufrir, mucho menos a aquel que estimaba cómo el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido.

* * *

El olor del beicon despertó a Jim. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que Bones ya no estaba a su lado. Bostezó.

–Buenos días princesa– dijo sarcásticamente McCoy entrando en la habitación–. Me alegra que hayas decidido despertar antes de que de inicio la próxima glaciación.

–Eres un exagerado– farfulló Jim frotándose los ojos–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las siete, tienes una hora para ponerte en pie y desayunar. He pedido huevos con beicon y tostadas.

–Sabes que no me suele apetecer desayunar.

–Y tú que me importa una mierda lo que te apetezca. Venga, levántate y desayuna.

Casi arrastrado por las voces del médico, Jim salió de la cama y fue hacia el despacho en dónde su amigo había dispuesto la mesa con el desayuno. Ambos se sentaron frente a un suculento plato y comenzaron a desayunar en un insólito silencio que logró molestar a McCoy a los pocos minutos.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó viendo cómo Jim parecía tener la mirada perdida en su plato.

–Llevo desde ayer dándole vueltas a lo de Galathea.

–Es un mal asunto, sí.

–Lo es, pero creo que ya sé cómo podemos desviar el meteorito.

–Ilústrame– le invitó McCoy extendiendo los brazos.

–No te va a gustar.

–Eso es algo que está claro, tus planes siempre son una mierda.

–Son arriesgados, pero no una mierda– se defendió Jim cuyo gesto se volvió, repentinamente, serio–. Para que nuestros phasers puedan mover el asteroide debemos duplicar su potencia, incluso triplicarla según las correcciones de composición que nos están llegando, y eso no será algo que podamos conseguir.

–¿Entonces?

–Tendremos que modificar la densidad del asteroide. Si lo logramos nuestros phasers podrán desviarlo con facilidad.

–¿Y cómo piensas alterar la densidad de una roca de más de doscientos kilómetros de diámetro?

–Licuándolo desde el interior. Disparamos al asteroide desde la Enterprise, pero con la potencia justa cómo para dejar un pozo hacia el interior de unos veinte kilómetros. Cogemos cargas atómicas de calor, saltamos sobre el asteroide, las implantamos, las detonamos, y disparamos los phasers para modificar el rumbo.

–¿Estás sugiriendo hacer un salto HALO sobre un puto asteroide y aterrizar en un pozo? ¡Vamos Jim! Esto es demasiado incluso para venir de ti. ¿Y quien crees que hará semejante estupidez?

–Yo.

McCoy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Cómo no.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Para exasperación de Bones, la propuesta de Jim fue bien recibida entre todos los oficiales y pronto dos voluntarios se presentaron para saltar sobre el asteroide y portar las cargas junto a su capitán.

–¡Sulu!– Kirk palmeó el hombro de su ya amigo–. Sabía que tú serías el primero en unirte a la expedición.

–Por supuesto capitán. Además Dean Smith se ha ofrecido también para venir– dijo Sulu introduciendo al soldado a su lado, que rápidamente se cuadro ante el capitán.

–Bienvenido a la operación– Jim respondió al saludo militar que Dean le ofrecía–. ¿Has saltado alguna vez?

–Sí capitán. He tenido veinte saltos HALO simulados y tres reales.

–Pues si nada sale mal, en unas veinticuatro horas estarás realizando el cuarto– Jim cabeceó con confianza e indicó a ambos hombres que entrasen en la sala de reuniones en dónde el grueso de su plana mayor ya estaba esperándole para discutir los por menos de la misión que iban a llevar a cabo.

Gracias a las investigaciones de la doctora Louise pronto la composición del meteorito quedó revelada por completo y, junto con Spock, la doctora ideó el prototipo de carga que los saltadores deberían llevar con ellos para dejarlas en el asteroide.

–Para que esto sea efectivo necesitamos que las cargas estén depositadas al menos a una profundidad de doce coma cinco kilómetros– anunció Spock–. Para lograrlo situaremos la Enterprise sobre el asteroide y dispararemos cinco rayos contando con que al menos tres de ellos logren su objetivo.

–La diferencia con la idea original del capitán es que hemos realizado varias simulaciones y consideramos que los resultados serán mucho mejores si las tres cargas se detonan en el mismo agujero– agregó la doctora.

Varios informes fueron dispuestos en la mesa, Jim se hizo con uno de ellos y repasó los cálculos.

–Tengo una pregunta– aventuró McCoy ojeando los papeles pero de forma distraída–. Se supone que tenemos una de las mejores plataformas de transporte y al mejor ingeniero jefe de la flota, ¿por qué en vez de un HALO no se realiza un transporte a la superficie?

–Buena pregunta– indicó Jim sin alzar la vista de los datos que estaba asimilando–. La verdad es que el transporte sería lo más sencillo si no existieran perturbaciones en la superficie. No pueden ser consideradas tan intensas cómo para hablar de tormentas iónicas, pero la anomalía que producen hacen que el transporte sea nulo. Por ello saltaremos. Luego el regreso debe ser sencillo ya que en las profundidades de las grietas que van a crearse con nuestros phasers las anomalías son inexistentes, el único problema será la limpieza del sonido de nuestra comunicación.

–¿Y estamos seguros de que el transporte funcionará en esas profundidades?

–Los cálculos dicen que sí– contestó Jim dedicándole una divertida mirada a Chekov–. Y él lo corrobora, ¿verdad señor Chekov?

–Si siñor. Las anomilias no siran problema para il retorno de los tres saltiadores– queriendo verificar sus palabras, Pavel acercó una compleja hoja de cálculo a Bones que chascó la lengua retirando lejos de él el papel.

–¡Por dios! Dejarme de galimatías, soy doctor no físico.

–Está bien– dijo Jim alzando la voz para que todos le escuchasen–. Spock, ¿podrás ocuparte de las cargas junto con la doctora Louise?

–Sí capitán.

–Entonces lo dejo de tu mano. Scotty, quiero que consigas hacer los boquetes en el asteroide antes de recalibrar los phasers para el disparo que debe modificar su posición.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?

–Calculo que una hora o dos en el mejor de los casos.

–Necesitaré a todo el departamento, pero lo conseguiremos.

–Bien. Chekov, tú te encargarás de la trayectoria. Quiero que sigas a ese asteroide metro a metro, especialmente una vez estén las cargas detonadas.

–Da siñor.

–Uhura, una vez estemos en las profundidades del asteroide tú serás nuestra baliza, emitiremos una señal y espero que aunque sea débil puedas escucharla y dar la orden de transporte.

–Por supuesto señor. En cuanto rastree el más mínimo indicio de actividad con nuestra frecuencia les traeré de vuelta.

Atando todos los aspectos de la misión, Jim terminó la reunión y fijó la hora del inicio de la misión para las 1500 del siguiente día, momento en el que su oficial de meteorología le confirmó que los vientos en la superficie del asteroide serían menores.

* * *

Tal y cómo solía suceder en las misiones importantes, el equipo de la Enterprise actuó con una eficacia superior que hizo a Jim sentir orgullo de cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación. Durante veinte horas asistió a una meticulosa preparación de cada uno de los aspectos que tendrían que ponerse en práctica al día siguiente. Tras un breve descanso en su habitación, y un desayuno junto a Bones, Jim se encontró poniéndose su traje de salto. Era similar al que había empleado un año atrás para saltar sobre Vulcano, pero tenía algunas modificaciones aerodinámicas cómo membranas entre el tronco y los brazos, así cómo entre las piernas, para que le permitiesen planear una vez reducida la velocidad y ya cerca del borde del agujero por el que debía colarse.

Una vez ataviado con todo su equipo, Jim fue al punto de reunión para el salto, en dónde Sulu y Dean ya le esperaban junto a Spock. Los otros dos saltadores estaban afianzando una pequeña mochila de metacrilato sobre su pecho. Jim no tardó en recibir, por parte de Spock, su propia mochila.

–Aquí Está dispuesta la carga que deben detonar– informó el oficial–. Para abrir la caja sólo deben introducir el código "2389". Una vez colocada, deben pulsar el botón verde. Tras hacerlo tendrán dos minutos para regresar a la nave antes de que la explosión se lleve a cabo.

–Entendido– dijo Jim terminando de colocar su carga.

Una comunicación llegó al padd de Spock que tecleó varias órdenes antes de asentir.

–Perforaciones hechas señor. La más profunda es la cuarta, situada en dirección suroeste– Spock indicó el agujero al capitán sobre una pantalla de visualización directa que ya emitía imágenes de la superficie del asteroide bajo ellos–. El viento en la superficie está siendo fuerte, por eso deben extremar las precauciones en la bajada.

El capitán cabeceó.

–Ya habéis oído a nuestro primer oficial, nada de ir a lo loco– miró a Dean–. Y nada de hacerse el héroe. En el último salto que hicimos perdimos nuestro compañero por una estupidez, quiso demostrar que podía aguantar más tiempo sin abrir el paracaídas y, cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde.

–Descuide capitán.

Spock acompañó al grupo hasta la antesala del salto.

–Sé que es habitual desear suerte– dijo el oficial–. Así que les deseo lo mejor.

Jim dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo del Vulcano.

–Ya pareces completamente humano– bromeó Jim–. Te veré pronto– el rubio entró en la sala y dedicó una brillante sonrisa al oficial–. Tenemos una revancha al ajedrez pendiente.

Las puertas metálicas cayeron y Spock se quedó mirando el punto tras el cual había desaparecido su capitán.

* * *

Una vez aislados del resto, los tres saltadores apretaron el botón que activaba sus escafandras, estas aparecieron rodeando sus cabezas hasta cerrarse en torno a sus cuellos. Un chasquido y una repentina corriente de aire dentro del traje les hizo saber que el sistema de respiración había comenzado a funcionar.

Jim esperó a que sus hombres ocupasen sus puestos e hizo lo mismo tomando el asa sobre su cabeza. Al poco un tirón apretó su cuerpo contra el techo.

–_Condiciones vitales del soldado Smith, el teniente Sulu y el capitán Kirk fijadas_– anunció una voz dentro de cada escafandra–. _Enterprise posicionándose sobre el asteroide tango/124/B._

–Vaya mierda de nombre– murmuró Jim en la frecuencia de sus dos compañeros que sonrieron ante su comentario–. ¿Os imagináis llamaros así? Sería terrible a la hora de firmar a mano.

–_Aproximación correcta. Enterprise en ángulo. Esperando confirmación de audio._

–Kirk a la Enterprise. Estamos en frecuencia, listos y a la espera. Cambio.

–_Comunicación establecida. Salto HALO en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno: Suerte._

Una tremenda fuerza tiró de Jim hacia abajo. Fueron unos pocos segundos pero el inicio del salto fue tan agobiante cómo de costumbre ya que el aire parecía expandirse dentro del pecho antes de que los pulmones pudiesen deshacerse de él y reiniciar la respiración normal. Pronto Jim se encontró con que su respiración resonaba dentro de la escafandra mientras sus ojos sólo percibían la inmensa mola de roca hacia la que se estaban precipitando.

–_Confirmación visual del objetivo_– anunció Dean–. _Objetivo situado a seis coma dos kilómetros, veinte grados al este._

–_Copiado_– dijo Sulu.

–Copiado– repitió Jim cuando vio el agujero que la Enterprise había hecho para que ellos aterrizasen en él.

El descenso prosiguió mientras los tres realizaban pequeñas modificaciones en sus caídas gracias a las membranas de los trajes. Finalmente, y cuando sólo quedaban dos kilómetros y medio de vuelo, Jim ordenó que abriesen los paracaídas. A partir de ahí el capitán se concentró en guiar su propio cuerpo hacia el agujero que, a pesar de mediar casi diez metros de ancho, parecía sumamente pequeño desde su altura. No podían fallar.

* * *

–Informe de situación– pidió Spock en el puente.

–Los tres han intrado– anunció Chekov con una exclamación–. Istan discindiendo por la briecha.

El Vulcano sólo movió levemente la cabeza, gesto que fue captado por McCoy, que estaba tras él. Desde su posición el médico pudo corroborar una pequeña manía que Spock parecía haber desarrollado y era que, cuando el capitán estaba en una misión el primer oficial evitaba sentarse en su silla y, cuando lo hacía, se posicionaba en el borde, cómo si esta le quemase y tratase de evitar estar en contacto con ella. Bones no necesitaba preguntarle por que lo hacía, él sabía que aquella era la extraña forma que tenía el duende de orejas puntiagudas de mostrar su lealtad hacia Jim.

–Cuatro minutos para qui lleguen a su distino– anunció Pavel.

–Estaré en la plataforma de transporte– anunció McCoy–. Si pasa algo al menos quiero ser el primero en saber que es.

–Cómo desee doctor.

* * *

La colocación de las cargas fue abrupta, casi tanto cómo el tramo final de su descenso ya que los tres saltadores sufrieron varios golpes contra las paredes del agujero que el disparo de phaser de la Enterprise había logrado hacer en el meteorito.

–Démonos prisa– ordenó Jim colocando las luces de posición que llevaba por el suelo para iluminar la zona–. A pesar del traje puedo notar cómo el calor es agobiante.

Con meticulosa precisión, los tres hombres sacaron sus cargas, las aseguraron en una de las paredes y, al unísono, las activaron. Fue entonces cuando parte del suelo que les sustentaba se vino abajo. Anticipando lo que estaba a punto de pasarles, Jim activó la llamada de socorro a la Enterprise. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, los tres se precipitaban al vacío, pero Jim no sintió miedo alguno ante la oscuridad que parecía a punto de engullirles pues la luz blanca de su transportador comenzó a envolverles.

El regreso a la Enterprise se produjo de forma abrupta y las rodillas de Jim fueron a dar de lleno contra la plataforma de transporte mientras sus compañeros caían directamente sobre su espalda. La maraña de brazos y piernas en la que se convirtieron fue resuelta por dos enfermeros y el propio doctor McCoy que ya les esperaban.

–¿Jim?

–Estoy bien– jadeó el rubio mientras el casco era retirado y tomaba una bocanada de aire–. ¿La misión?

–Supongo que sigue su curso. Ahora lo importante es…

–No, llévate a Sulu y a Dean a la enfermería, yo estoy bien– se puso en pie–. En cuanto acabe iré allí.

–Soy el jefe médico y…

–Y yo el capitán de la nave– esta vez la autoridad de Jim fue incontestable–. Te aseguro doctor que no tengo lesión alguna que comprometa mi vida pero sí un asteroide gigante que está a punto de arrasar un planeta. Mi deber es estar en el puente– apretó levemente el hombro del atónito médico–. Tienes mi palabra que iré a la enfermería por mi propio pie en cuanto Galathea esté fuera de peligro.

Y con grandes pasos, Jim dejó la sala de transporte.

* * *

–Estado del asteroide– ladró Jim antes si quiera de que el alférez al lado de la puerta del turboascensor pudiera anunciar su llegada.

–Las cargas están haciendo su función y la composición ha empezado a modificarse. La densidad está disminuyendo– informó Spock.

–Quiero imagen de la simulación actualizada– ordenó Jim ocupando su silla. Presionó varios botones y siguió hablando–. Chekov, ¿la alteración de la velocidad del asteroide se está modificando según lo previsto?

–Si siñor. Aunque ista siendo un proseso más rápido di lo calculado.

–¿Cuánto más?

–Sigún mis últimos cálculos la opirasión lliva un adilanto de nuevi segundos y triintaisiete milésimas.

Pulsando el botón del intercomunicador Jim abrió una línea con ingeniería.

–Scotty, ¿cómo están nuestros cañones?

–_Casi listos señor. Sólo queda calibrar la potencia del fotón._

–De acuerdo. Chekov te va a enviar una modificación temporal. Desde este momento mantener una línea abierta.

–_Sí señor._

–Aquí está la simulación actual– dijo Spock llevando ante su capitán un padd en el que se veía lo que estaba sucediendo con la densidad del asteroide.

Jim ojeó las variaciones de la materia que las cargas estaban produciendo. Señaló un punto de la pantalla.

–Su manto está modificando su estado demasiado rápido. Empezar a modificar los datos reales ya.

–Sí señor.

El seguimiento del asteroide se prolongó casi una hora hasta que los scanners enviaron a la Enterprise la información que todos estaban esperando: la composición se había alterado lo suficiente para emplear sus phasers.

–Señor Scotty: su turno– anunció Jim desde el puente.

–_Generadores de emergencia activados. ¡Allá vamos capitán!_

Sección a sección, las luces de la Enterprise se fueron apagando, quedando únicamente el leve fulgor de las luces de emergencia en las salas y pasillos. La última parte en apagarse fue el propio puente en el que se encendieron unas tenues luces rojas ya que toda la energía estaba siendo desviada hacia los phasers. Una vibración descomunal hizo temblar a la nave.

Inconscientemente, Jim rozó el antebrazo de la silla cómo si estuviese calmándola.

–Aguanta pequeña, todo saldrá bien– musitó el joven sin apartar la mirada de la gran ventana de observación ante él.

Dos sacudidas más se sucedieron antes de que un sonido metálico, chirriante, perforase los tímpanos de todos.

–Scotty, ¿Qué está pasando?

–_Casi está capitán. Un poco más…_

–¿Cuanto?

–_¡Ya!_

Un fulgor cegó a la tripulación del puente. Jim sólo alcanzó a ver el disparo cuando este ya había pasado bajo el asteroide.

–Spock, informe del resultado de la misión.

El Vulcano repasó con avidez todos los datos de su terminal antes de mirar a su capitán.

–Un completo éxito– los vítores recorrieron la sala–. La trayectoria del asteroide ha sido modificada y se aleja de Galathea.

–Perfecto. Chekov, comuníquese con ingeniería, quiero la luz de vuelta cuanto antes.

–Da siñor.

–Sulu, acerquémonos a Galathea, busca una base capaz de albergarnos. Uhura, dispón de dos rotaciones para que toda la tripulación pueda disfrutar de unas horas en la colonia para estirar las piernas.

–Enseguida capitán.

La luz regresó y Jim tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio, al igual que sus compañeros. Aprovechando la euforia, Jim se deslizó entre los puestos comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Tras asegurarse, se acercó a Spock.

–Te dejo al mando. Le prometí a McCoy que visitaría la enfermería en cuanto todo hubiese terminado.

–Por supuesto señor.

Disfrutando de los últimos retazos de adrenalina tras concluir satisfactoriamente la misión, Jim fue hacia la enfermería con paso tranquilo. Cuando entró en los dominios de McCoy sólo Dean continuaba allí, dormido en una cama médica.

–¿Cómo está?– le preguntó acercándose a la enfermera Chapel que apuntaba algo en su padd junto a Dean.

–Bien, sólo ha tenido una pequeña operación en el brazo. El doctor McCoy ha preferido mantenerle unas horas en observación pero por precaución. Mañana estará ya en su turno perfectamente.

–Me alegro. ¿Dónde está el doctor?

–Esperándole– le indicó una zona delimitada por cortinas–. Buena suerte.

–Pero si he venido en cuanto he podido– se quejó Jim.

La única respuesta de Christine fue una suave risa, así que Jim arrastró los pies hasta detrás de las cortinas dónde Bones le esperaba trabajando sobre un informe.

–Arriba– le dijo el médico señalándole la cama sin tan siquiera mirarle–. Y el traje HALO fuera.

Sin rechistar, para evitar que el mal humor de Bones aumentase, Jim se quitó el traje. Una vez en ropa interior, McCoy dejó el informe y revisó las extremidades, en algunos puntos amoratadas, del capitán antes de agitar sobre él el tricorder. Cuando su examen finalizó miró sorprendido a Jim.

–Salvo el estrés causado por el salto, no tienes lesiones internas severas, ni una pequeña fractura. Increíble.

–Te lo dije. Lo único que tengo es el cuello agarrotado– dijo el rubio frotando la zona de unión entre la clavícula y la nuca–. Por lo demás estoy perfecto. Fue un buen salto.

Retirando la mano de Jim, McCoy estudió la musculatura superior de su espalda.

–Tienes una contractura bastante fuerte– musitó Bones–. Te daré un relajante. Si lo inyecto directamente sobre el músculo hará efecto más rápido.

–Que remedio– gimió Jim recibiendo el pinchazo.

–Te pondré fuera de servicio durante las próximas dieciséis horas para que puedas tomar un buen descanso. Si necesitas permanecer más tiempo en reposo no dudes en avisarme.

–Espero que no– dijo Jim permitiéndose una sonrisa–. ¿Sulu está bien?

–Sí, sólo tenía un par de dedos fracturados en la mano. Tras ayudar en su recomposición le dejé marchar a descansar. Algo que ya está haciendo Dean.

–Capto la indirecta: a la cama de cabeza.

–Eso es.

–Gracias Bones– dijo Jim dándole una palmada en el brazo antes de mirar a su alrededor–. Bones, creo que vas a tener que hacerme un favor y traerme algo de ropa sino quieres que me vuelva a poner el traje de salto.

–Y yo que pensaba que el todopoderoso capitán Kirk era capaz de todo, inclusive de andar por los pasillos de su fastuosa nave enseñando la gloria de sus calzoncillos al mundo.

–¿Te divierte esto, verdad?

–Más de lo que puedas imaginarte– reconoció el médico–. Pero tranquilo, tengo algo de ropa que te vendrá: "ideal".

Buscando en uno de los armarios cercanos McCoy regresó junto a Jim tendiéndole una única prenda que hizo palidecer al joven.

–Oh no, no, no, no, no.

–Vamos Jim, seguramente nunca has llevado algo más cómodo.

–Sí, claro que sí, mi pijama es más cómodo.

–Lo tomas o lo dejas.

–No puedes hacerme esto, Bones– la única respuesta del médico fue extender hacia él la tela–. Me las pagarás– masculló Jim tomando la bata de paciente, poniéndosela y abandonando lo más dignamente que pudo la enfermería, alejándose de las estruendosas carcajadas de Bones.

* * *

Tal y cómo Jim había ordenado, la tripulación de la Enterprise disfrutó de un breve descanso tras la misión. Amablemente, Jim declinó la oferta de Uhura de bajar a Tierra en ambos turnos alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado. Y era verdad, aún cuando la nave volvió a ponerse en marcha Jim continuaba inmerso en su trabajo, sentado en el puente, y leyendo atentamente un informe desde uno de sus padds

–Capitán, tenemos una llamada del almirante Komach.

–¿Ya es hora de las felicitaciones por salvar Galathea? Póngala en pantalla– pidió Jim dedicándole una descuidada sonrisa que se acrecentó al ver a su superior ante él–. Buenas tardes almirante, ¿a qué debemos semejante placer?

–_Me temo que no son buenas, capitán._

No fue el rostro sombrío del hombre ante él lo que hizo saber a Jim que algo andaba mal, fue su voz, en ella no había atisbo alguno de poder, ni fuerza, sólo un deje de pesar que puso en alerta a Jim.

–¿Qué sucede?

–_Preferiría continuar la conversación en privado._

El rubio asintió a la imagen de la pantalla.

–Teniente Uhura.

–Sí capitán. La comunicación ya está dispuesta en su habitación.

–Gracias.

La tripulación del puente siguió con la mirada la figura de su capitán hasta que esta se perdió en el turboascensor de popa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bones supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal, cuando la pantalla de su estación en el puente comenzó a emitir una aguda alarma. Buscó el origen y descubrió que una frecuencia cardiaca estaba colapsando. Al leer el nombre del miembro de la tripulación que estaba sufriendo el amago de infarto el miedo de apoderó de él y salió del puente a la carrera.

Cada segundo contaba, cada pequeño movimiento que hacía en balde era tiempo que perdía ante el inminente ataque de la muerte, y él no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida más valiosa de cuantas había en la nave así que, en cuanto el turboascensor le dejó en la cubierta elegida echó a correr forzando sus piernas al máximo.

Apenas se detuvo un instante ante la puerta del capitán, el tiempo justo para introducir el código de anulación médica para así entrar en los cuartos. Encontró a su amigo sentado tras su escritorio, agarrando con su mano derecha su pecho, sus dedos parecían tratar de llegar al corazón a través de la piel, y el rostro agachado, cómo si un peso invisible le impidiese alzar la frente.

–¡Jim!

El médico corrió hacia él y trató de separar la mano, pero le fue imposible. La cercanía le hizo reparar en una fina capa de sudor que cubría su rostro.

–Vamos Jim, déjame hacer mi trabajo. Sólo quiero ayudarte– el rubio no reacciónó–. Jim respira, ¡respira por el amor de Dios!

–No puedo– de la garganta de Jim brotó un angustioso sollozo y McCoy se paralizó–. Me lo han quitado.

–¿Qué? ¿El qué?

–Se lo han llevado… les dije que me lo diesen, que cuidaría de él cómo lo hacía con sus hermanos– otro sollozo, esta vez más crudo–. No me escucharon, y ahora… ¡se lo han llevado!

–Jim, ¡Jim!– McCoy tomó el rostro del capitán entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle, descubriendo infinidad de gruesas lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué se han llevado?

–A mi hijo– Jim gimió de puro dolor y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Cuando Spock entró en la habitación del capitán McCoy ya había sedado a Jim, lo había tumbado en el suelo y pasaba el tricorder sobre su cuerpo.

–Doctor McCoy, he venido en cuanto he visto que se empleaba el código de anulación en las habitaciones del capitán.

–Lo deduje– gruñó el hombre retirando el tricorder y cargando una nueva hipo en el sistema de Jim.

–¿Puedo saber que le ha pasado al capitán?

La nota de preocupación en la voz de Spock no pasó desapercibida a McCoy por lo que decidió guardarse su sarcasmo.

–Ha sufrido un fuerte shock emocional que, sumado al estrés ocasionado por el salto HALO, ha elevado su frecuencia cardiaca por encima del nivel óptimo para su cuerpo. Al llegar lo encontré al borde del colapso así que me vi obligado a sedarle.

–¿Qué ha ocasionado el shock emocional?

–La llamada del almirante. No he podido sacar gran cosa de Jim antes de sedarle, así que tendremos que esperar a que despierte, pero no voy a arriesgarme a otro amago– dijo McCoy dejando otra hipo en el cuello de su amigo–. Trataría de mantenerle bajo un nivel leve de sedación, pero con sus niveles de ansiedad sería en balde. Le he administrado un medicamento más potente así que estará incapacitado para la capitanía durante al menos doce horas.

–Me haré cargo de la situación hasta entonces. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

–Sí, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama.

Entre los dos dejaron a Jim descansando cómodamente en su cama. Bones se sentó en el colchón junto a él y Spock se paró a un metro, con las manos firmemente unidas en su espalda y la mirada fija en los rastros de lágrimas que aún brotaban desde los ojos de su capitán.

–¿Qué está pasando Jim?– musitó Bones limpiando las lágrimas–. ¿Qué te está haciendo tanto daño cómo para continuar sufriendo aún cuando te he dormido?

–Doctor, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarle– dijo Spock.

–¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Fusionarse con su mente? Sabes que Jim aún sufre retazos de dolor tras la fusión con tu yo del futuro.

–Soy plenamente consciente de ello, doctor, pero en este caso no hablo de una fusión mental sin el consentimiento del capitán, sino de amortiguar sus emociones a través de sus puntos psy.

–Por dios Spock, háblame en un idioma que pueda comprender.

–Lo estoy haciendo– insistió el Vulcano pero sin alterarse–. Lo que trato de decirle es que puedo entrar en las capas más superficiales del pensamiento del capitán y aliviar su dolor sin interferir con sus recuerdos.

Bones miró a Jim y, sin mediar palabra alguna con Spock, se levantó y le decidió su lugar. El gesto le hizo saber al Vulcano hasta dónde llegaba la preocupación del médico ya que este era muy posesivo con sus pacientes, especial con Jim y su siempre oscilante salud.

El primer oficial situó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Jim y su mente se conectó con la suya. Lo primero que pudo ver fue la complejidad de la mente de Jim. Un hombre normal poseía una mente similar a una esfera cuyo núcleo, aquel que albergaba los recuerdos y anhelos más valiosos, se protegía por media docena de capas concéntricas. Sin embargo la mente de Jim era muy distinta, tan compleja y repleta de capas que ni alcanzaba a ver el núcleo de la misma, lo único que Spock pudo atisbar fue la zona a la que él había accedido, una especie de vorágine de colores grises cargados de gritos, de dolor, de más dolor del que un humano debería poder soportar.

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, Spock dejó a un lado la repentina sensación y vertió sobre la mente de Jim toda la tranquilidad y el sosiego que dentro de él mismo pudo encontrar. Tardó más de lo que creía pero, finalmente, los remolinos de sentimientos parecieron calmarse y los grises comenzaron a atenuarse hasta que a Spock le fue posible entrever que había más allá, en la siguiente barrera. Tembló.

Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo acabaría entrando en el siguiente plano mental de su capitán para estudiar la hermosa complejidad que este presentaba. Así que, casi en contra de su voluntad, Spock comenzó a alejarse de la mente de Jim.

–¿Estás bien?

Las palabras de Bones hicieron al oficial salir de su ensoñación, y se puso en pie.

–Sí doctor– se fijó en el rostro de Jim, en dónde sus rasgos se habían suavizado y las lágrimas cesado.

–Sea lo que sea, lo que has hecho ha funcionado– le dijo el médico sentándose de nuevo junto a Jim y empleando sobre él su tricorder.

–Me alegra haber podido ayudar al capitán.

–Ahora le dejaré descansar un par de horas– anunció McCoy–. Luego le despertaré lentamente para asegurarme de que no sufre un nuevo ataque. Cuando esté consciente te avisaré.

–Gracias doctor.

El Vulcano estaba encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero la voz de McCoy le retuvo.

–No Spock, gracias a ti por la ayuda que le has brindado a Jim.

El oficial le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–El capitán siempre se ha interpuesto entre cada miembro de la tripulación y el daño padeciendo él el daño por todos. Poder ayudarle, al menos en una ocasión, me parece lo menos que puedo hacer por Jim.

* * *

El tricorder le indicó a McCoy que Jim estaba en fase de despertar. El médico no tuvo que esperar más de un par de minutos para ver de nuevo los iris azules de Jim, aunque estos se mostraban apagados y confundidos.

–¿Bones?

–Aquí Jim– dijo McCoy entrando en su campo de visión.

–Estoy… me siento… lento.

–Lo sé. Es un efecto de los sedantes. Y he tenido que darte uno bastante potente por que te ha dado un amago de infarto– dijo el médico analizando los gestos de Jim para saber cuanto más podía hablar sin comprometer su estado de ansiedad.

–Entiendo– musitó Jim. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza–. Komack… Komack me llamó. Mis hijos, tienen a uno de ellos.

–Calma Jim– pidió el médico viendo cómo su frecuencia cardiaca volvía a elevarse–. Necesitas contarme que está pasando, pero no voy a permitir otro episodio cómo el de antes, ¿entiendes?– Jim asintió con la cabeza–. En ese caso voy a ayudarte a sentarte en la cama, te recostarás, tomarás un poco de agua y, poco a poco, me irás contando que sucede.

Jim hizo todo lo que su amigo le pidió. Una vez acomodado Bones tomó la palabra.

–Ahora podemos conversar. Lo primero que quiero saber es si tienes hijos– Jim cabeceó afirmativamente–. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ellos?

–Por qué nunca lo encontré necesario y… no podía– Jim se frotó los ojos, gesto que reveló un intenso temblor en su mano–. No comparto su sangre, y algunos tienen más edad que yo– reveló Jim–. Es una historia muy larga Bones, y no sé si voy a poder contarla.

–Inténtalo– el médico envolvió la mano de Jim con las suyas–. Yo no voy a irme a ningún lado.

El leve apretón en su mano hizo que Jim comenzase a hablar.

–Tiene que ver con Tarso. Tú, a través de mis archivos, sabes que estuve allí pero no que pasó. Yo había ido a visitar a mis tíos. Todo fue bien hasta que las cosechas comenzaron a diezmarse. Entonces el miedo se enraizó en los poros de todos los que allí estábamos…

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras Jim se adentraba en el relato de los acontecimientos de Tarso. McCoy se encontró transportado a la pequeña colonia, conoció a los amigos de un joven Jim y revivió junto a él el alzamiento de la política dictatorial de Kodos que, para salvar de la hambruna a la incomunicada colonia de la que era gobernador decidió elaborar dos listas, una con los nombres de aquellos que debían vivir y otra con los que debían ser sacrificados para asegurar la supervivencia del resto. El nombre de Jim estaba en la de los que iban a morir, así que el por aquel entonces pequeño JT decidió escapar llevándose consigo a todos cuantos pudo salvar. En su mayoría niños de su edad y más pequeños que él que pasaron a verle cómo a un padre, y él a ellos cómo sus hijos.

El relato se prolongó durante casi dos horas en las que Jim reveló que él no sólo era un superviviente de Tarso IV, sino que su nombre era uno de los nueve protegidos por la federación ya que él había visto el rostro de Kodos, aquel que ahora creían detrás de los intentos de asesinato de sus hijos. Su conocimiento acerca de Kodos había llevado a la federación a ocultar su nombre, así cómo el del resto de los nueve, de las listas de los supervivientes de Tarso, así cómo ha sellar sus historiales médicos de la época.

Cuando Jim dejó de hablar, McCoy seguía tomando su mano pero un leve temblor atenazaba sus piernas y brazos tras escuchar la revelación de su amigo que ahora yacía agotado sobre la cama. Bones sentía su estómago tratando de revelarse ante las atrocidades que Jim le había confesado haber padecido, pero trató de sobreponerse pues él nada podía hacer por ayudar al Jim del pasado.

–Lo que me acabas de contar no es fácil de asimilar– admitió Bones–. Pero lo haré, y aún no sé cómo, pero te ayudaré.

–Gracias.

El susurro en el que se había convertido la voz de Jim preocupó a McCoy, pero el capitán anticipó sus pensamientos.

–No te alarmes, Bones. Sólo estoy extenuado. Hacía años que no hablaba de esto. Los recuerdos se han llevado casi todas mis fuerzas. Dame unos minutos, si no me recupero te dejo que me abrases a hipos– dijo Jim con una pequeña sonrisa que a Bones le pareció vacía, pero que aceptó.

–Está bien. Voy a estar en tu despacho, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo.

* * *

Veinte minutos después Jim entró en el despacho con su uniforme, su camisa dorada era ahora un extraño contraste con la palidez de su rostro y las profundas marcas negras que bordeaban sus ojos. Fue hasta su sillón y se sentó frente a Bones.

–¿Estás bien?

–No– admitió Jim con tranquilidad–. Un ser con tendencias a creerse Dios anda por el universo tratando de matar a mis niños y yo me siento cómo si me hubiesen apaleado– miró a Bones directamente–. Voy a convocar una reunión para comunicar lo que Komack me ha dicho, quiero que estés en ella.

–¿Vas a ir tras los captores?

–Así es. Komack y el resto entienden que estoy comprometido emocionalmente, pero también que si no me dejan ir acabaré con toda la federación.

Bones sabía que Jim acababa de decir aquello en serio pero, lo que era más aterrador, sabía que sería capaz de ello.

–Te ayudaremos– aseguró el médico.

–No sé… no sé si seré capaz de contarle todo esto a los demás– reveló Jim.

–Nadie te está pidiendo que hagas más de lo que puedes. Sé que ha sido terrible para ti tener que contarme la historia de Tarso pero, de momento, el resto de oficiales no necesitan saber todo lo que allí pasó. Cuando hables con ellos infórmales de la misión y, cuando estés preparado, habla con ellos tal y cómo lo has hecho conmigo. Puedes comenzar tratando de explicarle lo más básico a Spock, quedé con él en que le avisaría en cuanto estuvieses despierto. Intenta explicarle la misión y luego pasa a la reunión.

–Dicho así suena sencillo– dijo Jim tratando de bromear, pero se hundió un poco más en su sillón–. Menuda mierda.

–Hemos estado en problemas mayores. Y si no recuerda el día que bebimos dos botellas de vino andoriano y fuimos al centro de San Francisco.

Jim rió.

–Sí, esa noche fue "complicada". Pero desde entonces sé que no se debe hacer enfadar a cuatro mujeres, y menos si son fiarnitas.

Los ojos azules de Jim se clavaron en los de Bones, pero el médico fue más rápido que su amigo.

–Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias niño. A partir de ahora tú tendrás muchos problemas que solucionar, y una compleja misión que llevar a cabo. Tú encárgate de eso y yo me ocuparé de mantenerte de una pieza. ¿De acuerdo?

Con dificultad, Jim tragó saliva y asintió.

–De acuerdo Bones.

* * *

Después de preparar una infusión para Jim, y dejarla ante él, Bones llamó a Spock al que recibió en las puertas de los cuartos del capitán.

–Gracias por venir tan rápido– dijo el médico en voz baja pero dejándole pasar

–¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?

–Mejor, ya está en pie y algo más tranquilo. Quiere hablar contigo pero te advierto que no sé si podrá contarte todo lo que quiere. No le presiones.

–Descuide doctor. Escucharé lo que el capitán quiera decirme.

Ambos entraron en el despacho de Jim. El joven capitán se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, en dónde Bones lo había encontrado horas atrás, pero ahora con una humeante taza entre sus manos. Las comisuras de sus labios habían formado una resignada sonrisa que hacían ver al rubio cómo lo que era: el capitán más joven de cuantos contaba la flota estelar, un rango que había dejado sobre sus hombros una pesada carga que ahora ensombrecía su rostro.

–Hola Spock.

–Buenas tardes capitán– dijo el Vulcano parándose frente a él, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda–. Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor.

–Gracias. Pero pasa, toma asiento.

El primer oficial ocupó una silla frente a Jim y se mantuvo a la espera pues el médico hizo un casi inapreciable gesto que Jim reconoció y que le hizo dar un sorbo a su infusión.

–¿Cómo ha estado el puente en mi ausencia?– inquirió el capitán.

–Un poco inquieto, señor– reveló Spock–. No hemos tenido comunicaciones ni problemas de navegación. Sin embargo su tripulación estaba preocupada por la llamada del almirante Komack y su repentina baja.

–He programado una reunión para hablar al respecto de la llamada de Komack– anunció Jim acercándole un padd con la información más básica–. Pero antes de ella me gustaría contarte algo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron difíciles para Jim que, de nuevo, revivió Tarso IV. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, fue mucho más vago en los detalles, omitiendo su papel cómo líder de los niños, la existencia de sus hijos, y que él fuera uno de los nueve.

Al terminar su relato el contenido de su taza estaba vació. McCoy lo volvió a llenar.

–Muchos de estos datos serán omitidos, de momento, cuando explique la misión que se nos ha encomendado– le dijo Jim a Spock.

–Lo entiendo.

La respuesta del Vulcano hizo enarcar una ceja tanto al médico cómo al capitán.

–¿Lo entiendes?

–Sí– respondió Spock dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era olvidar su parte vulcana estando con el capitán–. Las vivencias que me has contado no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera y sé cuan complejas pueden llegar a ser dentro de los recuerdos que habrás guardado de aquellos meses. No es fácil hablar de ellas, y aprecio el esfuerzo que has hecho por contármelas, Jim.

Spock no llegaría a saberlo pero el cercano trato que acababa de darle a Jim reconfortó al joven lo suficiente cómo para creer que, de nuevo, podría enfrentar a Kodos.

* * *

Nota: No iba a actualizar tan rápido, y más después de un fin de semana de boda pero llegamos aún hace un rato y, sin sueño, me he puesto a corregir el capítulo así que ahí está. Espero que os haya gustado y, entorno al martes/miércoles, más :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Usando su uniforme de regulación negro, cuyo único rasgo distintivo era la estrella de oro de la federación que descansaba sobre su pecho señalándole cómo capitán, Jim recorrió los pasillos de su nave rumbo a la sala de juntas en dónde había citado al grueso del grupo alfa.

Cada paso que daba le acercaba un poco más su pasado, cada paso dejaba más cerca de la verdad al auténtico Jim. Años atrás, estando en Tarso, había tenido que decidir entre una muerte rápida o una supervivencia agónica. Por supuesto que Jim había tomado la segunda opción, pero sin saber que en aquel momento sus ganas de vivir, su necesidad innata por mantener a los que le rodeaban a salvo, le harían llegar a la flota estelar con un único deseo en mente: poder proteger a los suyos.

Fueron muchos meses, tres largos años, pero durante ese tiempo Jim eligió un camino tan tortuoso cómo el de Tarso, y todo para poder llegar a este momento, a su presente, al día de hoy.

Las puertas de la sala aparecieron ante él, al final del pasillo. Inspiró lentamente, regulando su respiración y entró. Su tripulación de confianza ya estaba dispuesta alrededor de la mesa redonda: Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, y McCoy y Spock flanqueando su asiento. Un repentino sentimiento de angustia le oprimió el pecho pero, sin dudarlo, lo dejó a un lado y recorrió los últimos metros hasta su sillón.

–Bienvenidos– dijo Jim tomando asiento al frente de la mesa–. Todos los que estáis aquí habéis sido convocados para una reunión urgente que exige el protocolo Ómicron– el rostro de los presentes se tensó ante el anuncio mientras un zumbido recorría la estancia–. A partir de ahora las grabaciones quedan desactivadas, las frecuencias inhibidas y la sala sellada.

El capitán esperó hasta que todos los dispositivos de seguridad se llevaron a cabo y entonces sacó un padd de color negro, el mismo que meses atrás había guardado en el compartimento posterior de su armario tras su regreso de una misión en solitario lejos de la Enterprise, y que comenzó a cargarse a pesar de que técnicamente dentro de la sala ningún aparato electrónico podría ponerse en funcionamiento.

–Nuestra misión exige que la alerta sea alzada sobre el nivel rojo– dejó el padd en la mesa y extendió bajo él un teclado–. Desde este momento la Enterprise está en nivel de alerta SIDEF 5-Alfa-COM.

La jerga militar era en su mayoría desconocida para Bones y sólo alcanzó a entender que habían pasado al mayor estado de alerta defensiva y a un nivel de combate que sólo se activaba antes de una guerra. El gesto lívido de todos, incluso de Spock, le hizo saber que aquello era algo que pocas personas llegaban a vivir en su vida. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la pausada voz de Jim siguió hablando.

–El almirante Komack me ha transmitido nuestra siguiente misión. Hace dos días se produjo un secuestro en la colonia Himero III. La víctima es un hombre de veinte años, se cree que sus captores son supervivientes de Tarso IV. Él es uno de los nueve, podría reconocer a Kodos y testificar contra él en caso de que este fuese encontrado y llevado a juicio.

–Podría tratarse de una casualidad– aventuró Uhura.

Jim negó con la cabeza.

–Varios miembros del grupo de los nueve han sufrido tentativas similares estos últimos meses.

–¿Y cómo es que ninguno fue secuestrado con anterioridad y este sujeto en concreto sí?– preguntó Spock.

–El EFIT se ha encargado de erradicar toda amenaza alrededor de tres de los nueve de Tarso IV.

–Si el grupo de élite de inteligencia y tecnología de la federación está detrás de esto, ¿cómo es que sólo han actuado sobre tres de los nueve supervivientes?– aventuró Sulu.

–Por qué el resto están a salvo.

–¿Dónde?

–Aquí, en la Enterprise. Durante este año he procurado mantener sus vidas fuera de cualquier peligro. Ahora se nos pide que vayamos a ayudar al último de los nueve cuya localización se está tratando de conseguir. Nuestra misión es llegar hasta él, rescatarlo con vida, y capturar a sus raptores.

–Pero si se cree que quien lo está raptando es el propio Kodos no podríamos hacer nada sin tener a uno de los nueve con nosotros, dentro de la operación, para reconocerlo– dijo Sulu.

–Y una misión de esta índole requiere de los EFIT– recordó Spock.

–Afortunadamente reunimos ambos requisitos– dijo Jim sonriendo con frialdad–. Yo, James Tiberius Kirk, capitán de la flota estelar en pleno uso de mis facultades, dispongo de la nave Enterprise para la misión sigma delta rojo-rojo bajo mi rango de coronel del ejército de las fuerzas de inteligencia y tecnología.

Todos miraron atónitos a Jim al descubrir que no sólo era el más joven capitán de la flota sino que además pertenecía al grupo de élite de las fuerzas especiales..

–Ya tenemos un EFIT– estiró sus labios y la sonrisa se tensó aún más–. Y sí, tampoco habremos de preocuparnos por reconocer a Kodos, de momento es lo único que necesitan saber. Ahora, si tantean sus puestos bajo la mesa encontrarán un padd similar a este. Tómenlo y ejecuten su rutina sin miedo a dañarlo. Estos aparatos están dotados con la última tecnología creada en la Tierra. Pueden soportar cualquier tipo de frecuencia de inhibición.

Todos hicieron lo que Jim les ordenó y pronto los datos de la misión del EFIT comenzaron a discurrir ante ellos.

–Tienen veinte minutos para leer los datos. En cuanto el tiempo expire devolverán los padds a sus posiciones y saldrán de la habitación para cumplir con las órdenes que se les hayan comunicado en sus respectivos informes. Pueden empezar su lectura.

Cómo buen observador, Jim analizó cada uno de los rostros: la expresión impertérrita de Spock se tambaleaba y, de vez en cuando, sus labios mostraban una inusitada tensión. A su lado Uhura leía con rapidez cada párrafo, su ceño estaba fruncido en una expresión de concentración similar a la que tenía cuando trataba de localizar las frecuencias más difíciles desde su puesto. Pavel, que a priori era el más inexperto, se mantenía calmo, leyendo cuidadosamente sus órdenes. Sulu trataba de mostrarse relajado, pero sus hombros estaban excesivamente rígidos. Por su parte Scotty leía moviendo la boca, pronunciando silenciosas blasfemias que Jim pudo identificar y que lograron hacerle sonreír. Por último estaba Bones, el médico acababa de terminar su lectura y, con manos temblorosas, dejó el padd sobre la mesa. McCoy fijó su vista en el aparato y Jim supo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo pues él mismo había revisado toda la información que el EFIT consideraba necesaria darle a su tripulación. Entre los muchos párrafos resumen de Tarso había seis fotografías, cuatro de ellas de dominio público y dos que jamás habían salido a la luz. En una de ellas estaba un irreconocible Jim, convertido en carne y huesos, mirando desafiante a Kodos mientras dictaba su sentencia de muerte junto al resto del grupo de los tarso nueve. Jim sabía que McCoy le había identificado. Sabía que, en cuanto el médico se recompusiese, tendría que afrontarle, no sólo a él y a su charlas, sino también a sus dedicados cuidados.

Revisó el reloj de su padd y vio que el tiempo se agotaba.

–Bien señores. Deben ir acabando– esperó minuto y medio más antes de volver a hablar–. Apaguen los padds y devuélvanlos a sus sitios.

Todos hicieron lo que les pedía.

–Por ahora nuestras órdenes son claras cómo bien han podido comprobar: esperaremos hasta que llegue el aviso. Puede que la búsqueda del superviviente tarde horas o días, pero en cuanto tengamos la ubicación la misión de rescate se iniciará de inmediato y cada uno de ustedes debe tener bien clara su función dentro de ella– miró todo los rostros y su voluntad pareció venirse abajo, pero Jim aguantó sin mostrar emoción alguna a pesar de que la intensidad de su voz descendió–. Sé que habrán surgido muchas preguntas de índole personal. Les doy mi palabra de que, cuando pueda, las responderé. Pueden retirarse.

Sus seis tripulantes se pusieron en pie y abandonaron la sala en completo silencio. Jim sabía que ninguno de ellos pronunciaría palabra alguna hasta que sus mentes asimilasen todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras él, seguramente, habría hecho lo mismo. Pero no era le caso: no tenía tiempo que perder y, abriendo su intercomunicador, dio cinco órdenes. Diez minutos más tarde tres hombres y dos mujeres entraron en la sala. Si alguien de la tripulación alfa hubiera podido ver aquella reunión, la forma en la que Jim los abrazaba protectoramente, cómo los tripulantes se aferraban a su espalda, las miradas de auténtica devoción y amor incondicional, habrían sabido que Jim era, no sólo uno de los nueve, sino su líder: el padre de los supervivientes.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho– musitó Jim envolviendo a Kevin, el más pequeño, entre sus brazos tras comunicarles la situación–. Pero tengo que dejaros en la nave.

–Podríamos ayudarte. Ya no estamos indefensos ante el gobernador.

–Ni lo pienses, Sarah– dijo Jim con dureza a la alférez a pesar de que la mantenía junto a él, pasando suavemente su brazo libre por encima de sus hombros–. No voy a permitir que pongáis un pie en el mismo planeta que Kodos. Él os quiere ver muertos.

–A ti también– aventuró Will, otro alférez de cabellos rubios–. Kodos te odia por todo lo que hiciste para salvarnos.

–Y por eso mismo no puedo exponeros a esto– insistió Jim con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica–. Si voy a ir a por Kodos para rescatar a vuestro hermano tengo que saber que puedo despreocuparme de vuestra seguridad, y esta nave es el único lugar dónde sé que estaréis a salvo. Y ojala pudiese tener aquí a Tommy y Reinard, pero están demasiado lejos y la federación teme que puedan atacarles durante el transporte de larga distancia.

–No es justo que siempre seas tú el que se sacrifique por todos– musitó Kevin.

Jim caminó hasta él y buscó con su mirada la suya, a pesar de que Kevin trataba de resistirse.

–Kevin, vamos, mírame– pidió Jim–. Por favor– el joven hizo lo que le pedía y Jim le sonrió–. Escúchame bien, la vida no tiene por que ser justa: tan sólo debe ser vida. Y todos los que estamos aquí estamos vivos, y créeme cuando te digo que a pesar de los problemas yo me siento muy afortunado de teneros a ti, y a tus hermanos, a mi lado. Y más ahora, que formáis parte de esta gran familia que conforma la tripulación de la Enterprise. Puedes confiar en mi, Kevin. Por vosotros, por mis hijos, por mi tripulación, lucharé hasta más allá de la muerte– Jim lo estrechó con fuerza–. Hace muchos años os dije que todo saldría bien y así fue. Hoy renuevo mis palabras y os prometo, que, pase lo que pase: todo saldrá bien.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La situación SIDEF 5-Alfa-COM hizo que las conversaciones del puente, las bromas y las risas, se apagasen y fuesen sustituidas por un silencio que Jim encontró cargado de tensión. Sabía que su tripulación deseaba hacerle demasiadas preguntas, muchas de carácter personal, pero en ese momento no se encontraba con el estado de ánimo adecuado para responderles, por lo que dejó que el silencio continuase propagándose cómo una neblina infecta por todo el puente.

El inusual nivel de alerta propició que el turno alfa, con él mismo al frente, entrase en una doble rotación que les mantenía más tiempo de servicio. Pero Jim no lo lamentaba, si de él hubiese dependido habría permanecido las veinticuatro horas del día en la silla, observando cómo el espacio se extendía ante él mientras esperaba la llamada que tanto ansiaba.

Pero esta parecía no querer producirse.

Durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas tras la reunión, Jim sólo recibió una comunicación del EFIT, con datos demasiado inciertos.

"… _la posible ubicación del gobernador se sitúa entre los cuadrantes A3 y B18 del sistema delta prima… recientes estudios demuestran un inusual tránsito de flota hacia las colonias Retho y Duomos II… se ha perdido la comunicación… posible fuga…"_

Con excesiva fuerza, Jim cerró el informe y dejó a un lado de su silla el padd. Estaba enfadado, demasiado. Sabía que el rastreo de los movimientos de su hijo llevarían tiempo, pero aquello se estaba dilatando en demasía. Y él sabía, por experiencia, que cuanto más tardasen en dar con él mayores eran las opciones de que Kodos le matase. Aunque aquello no tenía excesiva lógica y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más lo comprendía: tal vez lo que Kodos estaba haciendo con su perverso juego era tantear el terreno, provocar a Jim y hacerle salir de su escondite dentro de la Enterprise. La idea no carecía de fundamentos, por lo que Jim tuvo que admitirla cómo posibilidad y comenzar a trazar diversas alternativas si sus temores eran fundados.

Estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando Uhura le llamó.

–Capitán, tenemos una comunicación de la flota.

–Póngala en la pantalla principal.

–Si señor.

Pronto el espacio ante él fue sustituido por la imagen de Archer, Komack y Pike.

–Buenos días almirantes– dijo Jim desde su silla–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

–_Tenemos un problema_– dijo Archer sin rodeos–. _Una de nuestras colonias, a pocos años luz de vuestra actual posición, está teniendo graves dificultades.._

–Ya deben de serlo para que se comuniquen conmigo cuando mi tripulación, mi nave, y yo mismo, estamos en medio de una misión para el EFIT.

–_Lo sabemos pero…_

–Si de verdad supiesen algo no estaríamos en esta situación– dijo Jim con voz cortante a Komack.

Su tono fue tal que hizo que todos los presentes en el puente le mirasen inquietos: nadie osaba a tratar así a sus superiores. Pero ellos desconocían cuanto le debían los almirantes a su capitán.

–_Jim, escúchanos_– dijo Pike interviniendo por primera vez–. _La colonia Antares está a punto de entrar en una guerra civil con más de dos tercios de sus naciones implicadas, casi cien millones de personas se verán arrojadas a la guerra. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

–Un holocausto– respondió el capitán de la Enterprise sin modificar su tono.

–_No podemos permitirlo, necesitamos a nuestra nave insignia allí– dijo Archer con rotundidad–. Necesitamos de tus habilidades diplomáticas allí._

–Tal y cómo ya les he dicho: estoy en medio de una misión.

–_Un trabajo para los EFIT, sí, pero tú eres un capitán de la flota estelar._

–Ese dato, almirante Archer, no parecía serle tan relevante cuando hace unos meses me envió a una misión sigma firmada por su puño y letra y para la que me requería cómo EFIT.

Había algo peligroso, muy peligroso en la voz de Jim, que no sólo percibieron los tripulantes de la nave, sino que los almirantes también debieron notar pues Archer apretó fuertemente los labios para no replicar.

–_¿Por salvar a una única persona permitirías que todo un mundo entrase en guerra?_– le preguntó Komack.

–Si me conocieras de verdad, Komack, no habrías osado a formular si quiera tu pregunta– dijo Jim con gravedad antes de mirar uno a uno a sus superiores–. La Enterprise acudirá a Antares en misión diplomática. Trataremos de frenar la escalada de tensión entre las naciones y mediaremos para que todas firmen un tratado de paz– los almirantes parecieron suspirar–. Sin embargo– los ojos de Jim se oscurecieron– en el momento en el que el EFIT nos comunique la ubicación del desaparecido dejaré la Enterprise, si esta se encontrase aún en Antares, y tomaré uno de nuestros cazas para dirigirme allí dónde el ejército de inteligencia me necesite para finalizar nuestra misión actual.

–_No podemos admitir eso_– dijo rápidamente Archer.

–Pues es lo que hay– Jim abrió los brazos–. Lo tomáis, o lo dejáis.

Antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen replicar, Pike asintió.

–_De acuerdo Kirk, lo haremos a tu manera._

–Gracias almirante. Si me envían las coordenadas, datos e informes, pondremos rumbo de inmediato a Antares– reparando en el cansancio que mostraba el rostro del almirante, Jim siguió hablando–. Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para mediar en la situación. Tienen mi palabra. Kirk fuera.

Los tres almirantes asintieron y la comunicación se cortó.

Sin tan siquiera esperar a que los datos de la flota llegasen, Jim giró su silla levemente hacia su primer oficial.

–Señor Spock, deduzco que su interés en la consola frente a usted durante mi charla se debe a que ya tenemos algún dato de Antares, ¿verdad?

–Así es capitán.

Jim sonrió ante la efectividad de su primer oficial que había anticipado sus deseos.

–Bien Spock, cuénteme entonces.

La siguiente hora fue empleada por Jim para ponerse al día de lo que estaba aconteciendo en Antares. En una improvisada reunión, todos los presentes en el puente escucharon de boca de Spock la tensa situación que en el planeta se vivía a consecuencia de la lucha por el control de un territorio codiciado por dos de las grandes potencias que habían logrado alinear, a uno y otro bando, a casi todas las tierras emergidas. Uno de los mayores problemas de la contienda era el apogeo de varios grupos de guerrillas que se habían consolidado cerca de las fronteras comunes.

–Y dices que lo que persiguen ambas son las tierras de Emerino por sus numerosas minas de sal.

–Así es, señor. Antares es un planeta con una evolución diferente a la de otros cómo la Tierra. En él elementos cómo la sal son altamente valiosos y, quien los controle: controlará el comercio global.

–Estupendo– farfulló Jim–. ¿Y con que armamento cuenta cada bando?

–Según las informaciones que he obtenido, así cómo las que la flota nos envía, su armamento está centrado en proyectiles, bombas de metralla, armas de fuego, y similares.

–Lo que faltaba para completar tan bucólico cuadro– dijo irónicamente el rubio masajeándose el puente de la nariz–. Sulu, ¿tiempo hasta nuestra llegada a Antares?

–Dos horas y doce minutos, capitán.

–Bien, Uhura, anuncia nuestra llegada a todas las naciones posibles y recalca nuestra neutralidad. Contacta con Scotty y dile que baje nuestros escudos de detección, que los ejércitos de Antares puedan vernos desde el principio y, sobre todo, que puedan ver nuestro armamento.

–Enseguida, señor.

–Spock, tenemos dos horas para idear alguna forma de arreglar todo este entuerto. ¿Crees que podrás encontrar alguna debilidad económica o social en cada nación?

–No lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo. Las probabilidades de que tengan puntos débiles son de un ochenta coma nueve por ciento.

–Pues tratemos de descubrirlas.

Aún quedaban cuarenta minutos para llegar al planeta cuando Spock, junto con varios oficiales, trazaron un plan que implicaba negociar unilateralmente con cada país, en nombre de la federación para, en último lugar, reunir a todas las partes y lograr un tratado global.

–Necesitaremos al menos siete grupos diplomáticos– musitó Jim ojeando los datos sobre el puesto de Spock–. Tú, yo, y los oficiales Artor, Lesha, Samuel, Martha y Grem encabezaremos cada uno de los grupos que descenderán al planeta para reunirse, y tratar de convencer, a los países implicados.

–Me ocuparé de avisar a todos y de terminar de formar los equipos.

–Gracias señor Spock.

El poco tiempo restante hizo que la actividad en la Enterprise fuese frenética. Sin embargo la tripulación demostró por que cada uno de ellos había sido designado a la mejor nave de la flota y, en apenas veinte minutos los grupos estuvieron formados en la sala de transporte. Uno a uno, y tras recibir la confirmación desde la superficie de Antares, los grupos descendieron a sus diferentes ubicaciones, todos con la misma premisa: lograr convencer a las presidentes ante los que compadecerían de sentarse esa tarde alrededor de la misma mesa para tratar de frenar la escalada de hostilidades. El último grupo era el de Jim que iría junto a Uhura y cuatro agentes de seguridad. Los seis se subieron en la plataforma y pronto la Enterprise se desvaneció para ser sustituida por un cálido salón en dónde le esperaba el presidente con el que tenía que entrevistarse y la plana mayor de su gobierno.

Las tres horas que duró su entrevista con el presidente Jurierb lograron poner de mal humor a Jim. El hombre se mostraba testarudo en su posición y no fue casi hasta el final, cuando Jim creía que tendría que acabar amenazándole, cuando el hombre dio su brazo a torcer para asistir a la reunión de la tarde, no sin antes lograr un pacto con la flota estelar por el cual se le concedía un beneficio del veinte por ciento en todos los negocios aéreos que se llevasen a cabo en Antares, una concesión similar a la que el resto de equipos diplomáticos estarían ofreciendo en aquel mismo instante al resto de presidentes.

Antes de que acabase la mañana Jim recibió las comunicaciones de que todos los invitados a la reunión asistirían. Firmó el acuerdo con Jurierb y regresó a su nave.

Para evitar cualquier problema de seguridad, Jim indicó que la reunión se celebraría a bordo de la propia Enterprise, haciéndose él mismo cargo y garantizando la seguridad de todos los asistentes. Durante las horas previas a la reunión los agentes de seguridad de la nave trazaron un plan para mantener cada parte de la misma bajo control. Poco antes de que la hora acordada para la reunión se cumpliese, Spock, junto con varios de los principales oficiales de la nave se encargaron de escoltar, uno a uno, a todos los dirigentes que iban llegando a la nave.

Empleando su uniforme de gala, y dejando a la vista de todos las pocas pero relevantes condecoraciones que poseía, Jim entró en la sala de conferencias cuando todos los asistentes ya ocupaban sus sitios. Tal y cómo habían previsto allí no sólo se encontraban los presidentes de los países en pie de guerra, sino también varios de los representantes de los grupos de guerrillas más relevantes, algunos de los cuales, cómo el que estaba bajo el mando de Al-Ubaid, se mostraba muy a favor de la paz, instando al presidente al que servían, Krimmez, a firmar el tratado.

Ocupando su lugar al frente de la mesa, y escoltado por Spock y Uhura, Jim dio comienzo a la reunión. Para sorpresa de sus propios hombres, el capitán no recurrió a Uhura para comunicarse con los diferentes líderes sino que él mismo se expresó en sus idiomas, incluso dialectos, con tanta soltura que Uhura no pudo disimular una profunda mirada hacia el rubio, que prosiguió hablando ajeno al dilema que su habilidad había provocado en la mayor parte de su tripulación presente.

Decir que la situación en la sala era tensa era un eufemismo: el ambiente estaba tan cargado que los guardaespaldas de los presidentes se miraban unos a otros con auténtico descaro. Sin embargo, y haciendo acopio de todo el poder que su nombre había logrado acumular en los últimos meses, Jim llegó a un principio de acuerdo entre los dos hombres enfrentados: el presidente Jurierb y Krimmez, a pesar de que este seguía manteniendo que su enemigo se había infiltrado entre sus hombres para desestabilizar su gobierno.

El acuerdo estaba a punto de firmarse cuando el caos se desató en la sala. Con extraordinaria rapidez la seguridad de la Enterprise tiró al suelo a los mandatarios de Antares, para ponerlos a salvo, mientras un grupo de asistentes iniciaba una revuelta. Noqueando a un hombre que había tratado de apuñalarle, Jim se volvió para observar cómo los atacantes comenzaban a ser reducidos por sus propios hombres, pero se fijó en cómo uno de los agresores caminaba directamente hacia McCoy que ahora se deshacía de su propio rival. Jim anticipó los movimientos y se interpuso entre el enemigo y el médico recibiendo un disparo de phaser en el hombro. En medio de la confusión, Jim no vaciló: se lanzó contra el agresor y lo estrelló contra el suelo antes de romperle ambas muñecas.

–Al-Ubaid– dijo Jim poniéndolo en pie mientras este gemía–. Perdona si te he lastimado, pero estabas a punto de asesinar a uno de mis tripulantes. Vuelve a intentar algo así y te prometo una agonía tal que suplicarás por tu muerte.

Lo lanzó al medio de la sala, para que todos pudieran verlo pues el hombre era uno de los líderes de los grupos de guerrillas que habían sido invitados. Inmediatamente sus seguidores detuvieron la lucha. Cómo un auténtico depredador, Jim se alzó sobre el terrorista.

–Ahora que todos parecéis más calmados vais a dejar las armas sobre el suelo o le reventaré los sesos a este hombre– dijo Jim apuntando con su phaser la sien de Al-Ubaid. Todos los simpatizantes del hombre depositaron sus armas.

Jim miró a Krimmez, el presidente que había apoyado las acciones de Al-Ubaid.

–Bueno señor presidente, cómo ve quien quería acabar con su gobierno no era Jurierb, sino uno de sus propios aliados, aquel que se suponía estaba trabajando por el bien de su país, y el que decía que quería la paz a cualquier precio.

–Lo veo, capitán– dijo el hombre contemplando con lástima al hombre en el que había confiado–. Y ahora comprendo cuan cerca he estado de causar una desgracia de dimensiones apocalípticas a mi país, a mi mundo.

–Espero que esto les sirva cómo lección– dijo Jim mirando a todos los presentes–. Ahora, si no les importa, les enviaremos de nuevo a sus hogares para revisar mañana el desarme de cada uno de sus arsenales.

Nadie encontró objeción alguna y la sala comenzó a desalojarse mientras el equipo de seguridad de la Enterprise sacaba a los terroristas.

* * *

Para fortuna de Jim, y alivio de McCoy, la herida de su hombro no requirió de una extensa cirugía y pronto el regenerador dérmico comenzó a trabajar en la zona. El sonido que hacía el pequeño aparato al levitar y crear la nueva piel sobre la herida se metió en las sienes de Jim, golpeándolas de forma incesante.

–Bones.

Aún cuando había dicho el apodo de su amigo en un murmullo, este apareció a su lado ojeando su padd.

–¿Sí?

–¿Puedes darme algo para el dolor de cabeza?

Dejando a un lado su lectura, el médico le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Tú admitiendo dolor, esto es nuevo para mi Jim.

–Alguna vez tenía que suceder, ¿no?– el joven le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta estaba cargada de cansancio.

Bones no necesitó más y cargó una hipo en el cuello del capitán.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí– musitó Jim relajándose ante el efecto del medicamento.

Apoyándose con cuidado contra la cama, Bones se sentó junto a Jim y le miró con atención.

–¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir?

–No sé de que hablas Bones.

–Vamos Jim, apenas has luchado durante unos minutos, la batalla no puede haber disparado tus niveles de estrés a tal nivel que supliques por una hipo en tu cuello.

–A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que sepas tanto.

–Recuerda que soy tu médico y, lo que es aún mejor: tu amigo. Te conozco demasiado bien, Jim.

El repentino silencio hizo creer a Bones que la conversación se terminaría allí pero Jim habló.

–Cuatro días.

–¿Llevas sin dormir desde la notificación?

–Sí, cuando me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos mi mente no deja de pensar en infinidad de cosas que pueden salvar a mi hijo, o en aquellas que puede estar padeciendo. Intento calmarme pero es imposible.

–¿Y no crees que si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo te habría ayudado?– antes de que Jim le contestase, Bones suspiró apretando suavemente el brazo sano de su amigo–. Tras una reprimenda, que siempre te mereces, si me lo hubieras dicho te habría dado algún analgésico que hubiera evitado que llegases a este extremo.

–Lo sé, pero estos días no soy del todo coherente– reconoció Jim–. No puedo dejar de pensar…– pareció desechar un pensamiento, tomó aire y continuó hablando–. No sé explicarlo Bones pero piensa en cómo estarías si Joanna desapareciese.

–Estoy seguro de que no sabría lo que hacer– reconoció Bones–. Pero también sé que tú me ayudarías, ¿verdad?

–Claro que lo haría– dijo Jim casi ofendido.

–Pues entonces no dudes de que haré lo mismo por ti: te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hijo, cueste lo que cueste.

Jim tomó la mano de Bones con la suya y sonrió. Minutos después el joven caía en un leve sopor en el que se mantuvo bajo la atenta mirada de Bones que no se sorprendió cuando Spock apareció en la sala que había cerrado para tratar al capitán.

–Buenas tardes doctor McCoy, ¿cómo se encuentra el capitán?

–Ahora mismo descansando– dijo el médico viendo cómo Jim respiraba de forma más pausada de lo normal y toda la tensión había desaparecido de su rostro–. La herida de su hombro no era grave, por lo que tras esta sesión de regeneración, y unas horas de reposo, estará todo lo bien que puede estar en esta situación.

–Entiendo.

El año y medio que llevaban sirviendo juntos sirvió para que Bones reconociese una nota de preocupación en su voz.

–Jim es fuerte, Spock, estará bien.

–Confió en ello doctor. Sólo siento que es frustrante no poder ayudar al capitán de una forma más directa.

–El que nos deje estar a su lado ya es mucho, créeme– Bones sonrió recordando los primeros y confusos meses de academia.

Al despertar, Jim supo que no estaba solo en la enfermería.

–¿Bones?– preguntó aún desorientado.

–No capitán, soy yo: Spock.

–Hola Spock– Jim se reacomodó en la cama médica–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

–Unas seis horas capitán.

–¿Cómo está la situación en tierra?

–Estable señor. Las partes discordantes siguen queriendo ratificar el desarme.

–Perfecto– Jim comenzó a ponerse en pie.

–Señor, siento inmiscuirme en sus acciones pero considero que estas son aún prematuras.

–Vamos Spock, seis horas de siesta es más de lo que suelo tomarme muchas veces– rió el rubio–. ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

–Seguramente en la basura señor, recuerde que estaba quemado por la acción del phaser.

–¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa, por favor?

–Estimo que si descansase otras cuatro horas…

–Capto tu negativa, pero me niego a volver a abandonar esta enfermería en paños menores– gruñó Jim abriendo su intercomunicador–. Scotty, ¿puedes traerme algo de ropa? Spock parece haberse confabulado con Bones para tratar de retenerme aquí.

–_¿Correría mi vida peligro?_

–No, de momento sigo siendo el capitán.

–_En ese caso estaré allí en cinco minutos._

–Gracias– cortó la comunicación y miró a Spock haciendo un puchero–. Al menos aún queda gente leal al capitán en esta nave.

–Señor, está exagerando.

–No, no lo hago. De hecho podría acusaros de amotinaros.

–Le recuerdo que la única persona que ha llevado acabo un motín en esta nave ha sido usted.

–¿Y siempre tienes que recordármelo?

–Es la primera vez que hablamos de ello desde el incidente del Narada, señor.

–Siempre con tus datos técnicos– farfulló Jim que pronto desvió su atención a Scotty.

El oficial de ingeniería entró casi con timidez mirando a Spock.

–No te preocupes por él– le dijo Jim tomando la bolsa de ropa que traía–. Ya ha asumido que no voy a quedarme aquí.

–Aún hablabamos de ese tema, señor.

–Spock…

–Yo mejor me voy. Me alegro de verle recuperado capitán– dijo Scotty escabulléndose por la puerta.

Después de vestirse, y aún con Spock tratando de convencerle para que regresase a la enfermería para esperar el diagnóstico de Bones, Jim puso rumbo a sus cuartos para prepararse, en hora y media bajaría a la superficie de Antares para supervisar las nuevas conversaciones que posibilitarían el desarme de los arsenales químicos que varios países poseían. Estaban a punto de llegar a la cubierta dónde se encontraban los cuartos de los oficiales superiores cuando Uhura le llamó.

–Capitán: el EFIT quiere hablar con usted.

Deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente, Jim fue a una de las consolas seguido de cerca por Spock.

–Adelante Uhura– dijo Jim indicándole su posición dentro de la nave–. Pásame la llamada.

La teniente hizo lo que le pedía y pronto el panel ante el capitán se llenó con un sinfín de números y letras que no parecían seguir ningún patrón, pero Jim contuvo la respiración.

–Lo han encontrado– dijo aún conteniendo la respiración.

–Señor, me ofrezco voluntario para acompañarle a…

–No Spock. Tú no. Tendrás que quedarte para asegurarnos de que el tratado se firma. Yo iré hacia las coordenadas que nos han enviado con un caza.

–Me opongo– dijo Spock alzando la voz–. Si va a hacer esta locura al menos vaya con dos naves de apoyo.

El rubio cabeceó.

–Está bien. Me llevaré a Sulu, Chekov, Anderson, Hendorff, Eleanor, Smith J., y a Dean.

–También embarcará al doctor McCoy y a la teniente Uhura.

–No, es demasiado arriesgado.

–Sí, pero para usted. Así que les llevará. Uhura puede contactar con la Enterprise aún cuando no estemos ni en la misma frecuencia, ella siempre sabe cómo hacerlo. Y McCoy mantendrá su salud lo suficientemente estable cómo para poder solventar la misión con éxito.

–Tú nula fe en mi es abrumadora– gruñó Jim.

–Se equivoca capitán– de pronto Spock hizo algo que desconcertó a Jim pues puso sus manos sobre sus hombros–. Precisamente por que tengo fe en usted estoy conforme con quedarme aquí y dejarle partir.

Jim imitó su gesto y apretó con afecto sus hombros.

–Todo está bien, Spock.

–No capitán, no lo está. Pero sé que su obstinación logrará que al final todo salga bien.

–Gracias Spock. Te veré dentro de poco.

–Cuídate hasta entonces, Jim.

* * *

_Y una nota especial: Feliz cumpleaños al mejor hermano que jamás podría haber deseado :)_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Doce minutos, ese había sido el tiempo que el equipo elegido por Jim, junto a Bones y Uhura, necesitó para presentarse en el hangar de la Enterprise que se desalojó y selló después de su entrada.

–Bien señores, desde este momento están dentro de una operación de rescate sigma– dijo Jim tendiendo un pequeño padd a cada uno–. Los últimos datos de los que disponemos están en los dispositivos que les estoy entregando y que no podrán encender hasta que estemos dentro de las naves y volando hacia nuestro rumbo. Anderson, Eleanor, Smith y Dean, volaréis en la nave del señor Sulu. Chekov, Uhura, Bones y Hendorff vendréis conmigo. Para esta misión emplearemos dos cazas alfa-NX

–¿Los modelos NX?– preguntó Sulu perplejo–. No puede ser, no son ni prototipos de la… flota… ¡Oh dios!

La exclamación del piloto llegó justo en el momento en el que las dos naves quedaron visibles tras ser transportadas por una inmensa grúa, y depositadas en el hangar. Cada nave tenía veinte metros de eslora y una altura de cinco metros, estaban pintadas en negro y llevaban un lustroso símbolo que las identificaba cómo propiedad del EFIT.

–¿Cómo las has conseguido?– preguntó Sulu–. Esta tecnología aún no está inventada.

–_Oficialmente_– le corrigió Jim–. Archer y compañía me deben muchos favores. Tener un par de estas bellezas a bordo es lo menos que me pueden permitir.

Acercándose a su capitán, Sulu bajó su voz.

–¿Hay algo más, de esta índole, escondido en la Enterprise?

–Alguna que otra cosa– dijo Jim sin darle importancia–. El sistema de navegación que emplean es cómo las de las lanzaderas Voyager, ¿crees que podrás pilotarla?

–Sí capitán, ¿quién pilotará la otra?– viendo la mirada de Jim suspiró–. Usted, debería de habérmelo imaginado.

–Así es. Ahora embarquemos, estableceré comunicación con usted una vez estemos dentro.

Las dos pequeñas tripulaciones procedieron a subir a sus respectivas naves, asegurar sus equipajes, y ocupar sus puestos.

El interior del caza sorprendió a Bones pues, a pesar de que el exterior parecía indicar un espacio reducido, por dentro la nave tenía dos cubiertas, la central con una amplia cabina de control y la inferior, con dos camarotes y un baño. En ambas la parte posterior se unía para albergar los motores y una pequeña zona de ingeniería que Jim le indicó a Chekov.

–Desde ahora es tu reino, disfruta de lo que vas a ver en esos motores pues es algo que aún no se ha anunciado a la humanidad.

–No puede ser– musitó Chekov acercándose a las primeras secciones–. ¿Il motor de rotores guarp? ¡Lo is! ¡Lo is!

El joven se perdió entre los diferentes paneles.

–Mientras sigamos escuchando sus gritos estará bien– dijo Jim ocupando el asiento del piloto.

Por inercia, el resto de su equipo ocupó sus puestos: Uhura se sentó en comunicaciones, Hendorff ocupó el panel de acceso a los controles de armamento y defensa, y Bones el puesto de navegación.

–La nave es bastante sencilla– comenzó a decir Jim mientras accionaba varios botones y los paneles frente a ellos se iban iluminando–. Pero puede que alguna de las modificaciones que tiene os parezcan extrañas. Si veis cualquier cosa que os haga dudar decírmelo. Bien, estamos listos. Sulu, ¿me oyes?

–_Sí capitán, alto y claro._

–Bien, todos nuestros sistemas están dispuestos.

–_Los nuestros también._

–Fijar rumbo: 113-012-50-443 Hyperion III

–_Rumbo fijado._

–Copiado– Jim introdujo el destino en la nave y accionó los propulsores inferiores.

La nave vibró levemente, tanto que Uhura no lo hubiera podido notar de no ser por que había estado mirando los paneles de estabilización. Lentamente, la nave se desplazó por el hangar hasta que quedó suspendida en el espacio, fuera de la Enterprise.

–Bien señor Sulu, rumbo a Hyperion, comprobemos hasta dónde pueden llegar estas preciosidades.

–_Sí señor._

–Salto en tres, dos, uno. Warp.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo y, paradójicamente, eso era lo que más molestaba a Spock. Cuarenta y dos minutos atrás había dado comienzo la reunión en la superficie de Antares. Para su disgusto, después de los acontecimientos del día anterior todos los países se movían con cautela, hablaban con parsimonia, cómo si quisieran tantearse para reconocer la veracidad de las palabras ajenas. Spock sabía que era algo lógico tras la difícil situación a la que se habían visto empujados, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

–Señor– dijo el alférez Brand inclinándose a su lado–. El presidente Krimmez está de acuerdo con el desarme químico, pero antes quiere una prueba de buena voluntad por parte de sus vecinos.

En aquel momento la imagen de su capitán acudió a Spock, se imaginó a su amigo hundiéndose en su silla, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Por un instante deseó hacer lo mismo. Pero él era Vulcano, y podía manejar sus emociones. Sin alterar su rostro asintió y comenzó a hablar para tratar de agilizar las conversaciones de paz, consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba estaba un poco más lejos de su capitán.

* * *

–¿Por qué Sulu estaba tan sorprendido al ver las naves?

La pregunta había sido formulada por McCoy. Después de realizar el salto warp, en el que permanecerían durante casi cinco horas, todos se habían dedicado a leer sus padds y asimilar sus órdenes. Tras ponerse al día con sus obligaciones Bones se había acercado a Jim que aún seguía en el pequeño puente.

–Estas naves, para la opinión pública, aún están terminando de diseñarse sobre los planos.

–¿Y tú sabes pilotarlas?

–Así es.

–Fantástico– gruñó el médico.

–Vamos Bones, no seas así. Técnicamente puedo pilotar cualquier tipo de nave, recuerda que recibí formación como piloto.

–Sí, es verdad, se me había olvidado que mientras los mortales luchábamos por lograr graduarnos en nuestra especialidad tú cursabas todas a la vez.

–Todas no, sólo tres.

–Cuatro– le recordó el médico– Mecánica, comandancia, piloto y la mierda del EFIT– Bones se frotó la frente.

–Ei, ¿estás bien?– le preguntó Jim retirando su mano del rostro para observarle con atención.

–No Jim, no estoy bien. Vamos hacia un planeta en el que, si no me equivoco, vamos a vivir una auténtica guerra. Vamos a enfrentarnos a un centenar de hombres siendo sólo ocho y, para colmo, tú acabas de salir de mi puta enfermería.

–Ya sabes que he pasado por cosas peores, _todos_ hemos salido de situaciones mucho peores– se corrigió a si mismo Jim.

–Es inútil hablar contigo, siempre vas a exponerte, siempre vas a tirarlo todo, incluso tu propia vida por la de los demás– dijo en voz baja Bones–. Yo sólo… sólo desearía que tuvieses una vida más sencilla, me conformaría con unos cuantos años de exploración espacial sin absurdas misiones del EFIT, venganzas de locos gobernadores psicópatas, ni demás mierdas que te rodean.

Jim tomó la mano de Bones y la apretó con afecto.

–Gracias Bones, de verdad que aprecio tu preocupación por mi. Pero cómo tú has dicho, no voy a esconderme ni huir de todo esto, y mucho menos cuando Kodos tiene a uno de mis hijos.

–Lo sé pero eso no quita que…

–No sigas– le pidió Jim–. Te prometo que cuando toda esta mierda acabe dejaré el EFIT.

–¿Qué?– Bones le miró con estupor–. ¿En serio?

–Sí. Me gustaría dedicarme, en cuerpo y alma, a la Enterprise el resto de mis días.

–Bien, es un principio– dijo Bones a pesar de que su rostro mostraba un gran alivio–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

–Ansioso por llegar– admitió Jim–. Quiero que todo esto acabe y quiero a mi hijo de vuelta junto a mi.

–¿Y Kodos?

–No me importa lo que le pase– admitió el rubio–. He llegado a un punto en el que sólo quiero recuperar lo que es mío. Si logro capturar a Kodos será mucho mejor, lo admito, pero mi prioridad es Josh.

–¿Ese es el nombre del muchacho?

–Sí.

–¿Y cómo es?

La pregunta tuvo un efecto inmediato en Jim: las líneas de estrés se suavizaron y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una cálida sonrisa.

–Es muy bueno, siempre fue el más dócil de sus hermanos– comenzó a decir Jim olvidándose, por un momento, que en pocas horas iba a enfrentarse al hombre que había marcado su vida de forma irreversible.

* * *

Casi siete horas había tardado Spock en ver la firma de todos los presidentes en el papel que, con su propia rúbrica, selló la paz en Antares. Casi sin tiempo para despedirse, Spock regresó a la Enterprise y trotó hasta el puente el mando.

–Señor Terens, ponga rumbo a Hyperion III.

–Rumbo fijado, capitán.

–¿Tiempo estimado?

–Once horas y cincuenta y un minutos, señor.

Decir que Spock estaba frustrado era poco. Sabía que Jim había empleado un transporte "especial" para ir a la misión, pero no que este era capaz de doblar su velocidad warp. Sus cálculos más superficiales estimaban que Jim y los suyos estaban ya a más de ocho horas de ellos.

–Saltemos de inmediato– ordenó Spock abriendo una comunicación con ingeniería–. Señor Montgomery, necesito que los motores de la Enterprise rindan al máximo. ¿Podrán hacerlo durante once horas y cincuenta y un minutos?

–_¿Por quien me toma, capitán? Esta chica puede aguantar eso y mucho más. Usted ordene el salto, y del resto déjenos encargarnos a nosotros._

–Por supuesto señor Montgomery– dijo Spock con su lineal voz, pero si cualquiera de sus amigos hubiera estado allí habría notado el leve alivio que la había envuelto.

* * *

Las naves aterrizaron entre las montañas, justo en el lugar indicado en el padd de Jim. Una vez asegurados todos los sistemas, el capitán salió de la nave y se alejó unos metros sintiendo cómo tras él su tripulación comenzaba a desembarcar. No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto antes de que dos figuras, envueltas en ropas negras apareciesen a lo lejos.

–Kur, Enson, me alegro de ver que estáis de una pieza– dijo Jim estrechando sus manos.

–Lo mismo digo rubito– dijo a modo de saludo Kur, un hombre de unos cuarenta años y tez cobriza.

–¿Cómo están las cosas?

–Mal– admitió Enson retirando varios mechones castaños de sus ojos azules–. El puto Kodos se ha blindado. Tiene al chaval completamente aislado. Sólo hemos podido saber que está vivo con una aerocámara.

–¿Tenemos todos los datos de la zona dónde están?

–Sí.

–En ese caso será mejor que continuemos la charla dentro– dijo Jim indicando su nave–. Os presentaré a mi tripulación y podremos ponernos al día.

Aceptando la oferta, los dos EFIT entraron en la nave. Tras las presentaciones los dos hombres procedieron a explicarles la situación: Kodos había llegado un día atrás al planeta, suponían que lo había elegido por estar prácticamente desabitado debido a sus abruptos cambios de temperatura. Semejantes características habían hecho del planeta una de las mejores prisiones de los sistemas solares colindantes.

–La zona en la que se ha instalado es esta– dijo Kur señalando una abrupta cordillera sobre un mapa que había desplegado–. Permanece rodeado por un río de aguas ácidas, imposible cruzarlo a nado. Y la piedra es demasiado dura cómo para perforarla sin que se enteren.

–Sólo tenemos dos opciones: aire, o hackear sus transportadores– concluyó Enson.

Pero ambas opciones tenían demasiados contras: si llegaban por aire estarían expuestos y el pequeño fortín de Kodos contaba con una veintena de defensas aéreas, y si entraban a través de los transportadores irían a parar a las salas mejor controladas del interior del edificio.

–Distraigámosles– propuso Sulu.

–¿Cómo?

El piloto miró a su capitán y formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Son muy caros estos prototipos NX?

Mientras Jim reía Uhura resopló.

–¿Pretendes que volemos las naves?

–Las dos no, con una sería suficiente.

–Voliar esto es casi una hirijía– dijo Chekov rozando inconscientemente el casco de la nave.

–¿Podría funcionar?– preguntó Dean.

–Podría– masculló Kur dedicándole una mirada a Enson y a Jim–. Empleamos uno de los cazas cómo distracción y metemos al resto del equipo dentro a través de una plataforma de transporte.

–Hay que hacerlo bien– dijo Enson–. El equipo de Kodos son, en total, ciento veintiuna personas, sólo un tercio caerá en la trampa aérea, con suerte. Al resto tendremos que enfrentarlos de forma directa o indirecta.

–¿Cómo está distribuída la seguridad del edificio?– quiso saber Jim.

–Tienen a una docena de hombres en el techo y otros tanto en el perímetro cercano. Las patrullas de largo alcance están compuestas por ocho parejas.

–Entonces dispondremos de dos francotiradores– dijo Enson señalando dos zonas escarpadas cerca del edificio–. Aquí y aquí, justo tras las aguas ácidas pero lo suficientemente cerca cómo para que eliminen a la seguridad mientras la nave está distrayendo desde el aire.

–No tenemos tanta gente cómo para dejar a dos francotiradores– dijo Jim señalando hacia Bones y Chekov–. Ellos no vienen.

–Y una mierda, Jim– dijo Bones–. Yo voy.

–Y illo– añadió Chekov.

–Es demasiado peligroso.

–Y por iso fuimos a la academia militar, siñor– le recordó Chekov–. Puidi qui io no sea muy fuerte, pero in isti tiempo de viaje creo haber aprendido lo suficiente di estas naves como para pilotarla. Puedo sir el siñuelo.

–Y yo puedo manejar cualquier arma que me des, y lo sabes– dijo Bones–. Así que quítate esas mierdas sobreprotectoras de la cabeza.

El rubio resopló pero asintió.

–Está bien. Iréis los dos en la nave, cuando esta esté en riesgo de caer, o fijen un proyectil de gran calibre sobre ella quiero que uséis los transportares portátiles. No podrán llevaros muy lejos, pero será suficiente para regresaros aquí a por la segunda nave, tenéis que estar listos para cuando realicemos la evacuación del rehén– miró a los EFIT–. Pero sigo diciendo que sólo llevaremos un francotirador, y seré yo.

–De acuerdo– dijeron ambos hombres.

–El resto del equipo entrará directamente a través de sus plataformas de transporte– continuó diciendo Kur–. Sabemos la ubicación de las dos que poseen, y creemos que está es la más segura– indicó una sala en el tercer nivel del edificio que iban a asaltar–. Una vez dentro emplearemos una formación en abanico.

Sin perder detalle, todos los presentes siguieron con atención las explicaciones, y detalles que, en unas horas, debían salvarles las vidas y asegurarles el éxito de su misión.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Con anterioridad, bajo el mandato de Pike, Spock había ocupado la silla central de la Enterprise usando sus controles, acomodándose en su mullido tapizado negro. Sin embargo, ahora, Spock se movió levemente en la silla; nadie lo habría podido notar pero él era plenamente consciente de su incomodidad. Algo en la situación hacía que no estuviese cómodo en la silla, era cómo si estuviese usurpándola mientras Jim no estaba en la nave. Y aquel sentimiento incomodó aún más a Spock.

–Señor Brand– llamó Spock a su piloto–. Tiempo estimado para llegar a Hyperion III

–Una hora, tres minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, señor.

–Bien– dijo Spock levantándose de la silla y alejándose de ella–. Mantengamos dirección y rumbo– "ya falta menos" añadió para si mismo el Vulcano notando cómo, inexplicablemente, sus manos comenzaban a cubrirse por un sudor frío que muchos humanos asociaban a sus estados de ansiedad y preocupación.

* * *

Ponerse de nuevo su traje de combate hizo que una parte de Jim comenzase a comprender lo que iba a pasar en una hora, trató de ignorarlo. Dejando que cada una de las terminaciones neuronales del traje se uniese con sus propios nervios, cerró todos los enganches inferiores. Iba a retorcerse para ponerse las mangas por su cuenta cuando alguien se las acercó para ayudarle.

–Gracias, Uhura.

–No hay de qué capitán.

En silencio, Uhura colocó la fuerte tela en la posición adecuada para que el traje comenzase a funcionar. Revisó las lecturas del mismo y cerró tanto las mangas cómo el torso alrededor de Jim.

–No es necesario que hagas esto– le dijo Jim viendo cómo seguía cerciorándose de la idoneidad de cada lectura.

–Lo es, tal vez este traje sea lo último que se interponga entre tú y la muerte. Así que quiero estar completamente segura de que todo está en orden.

Percibiendo el temor en la voz de Uhura, Jim trató de tranquilizarla.

–Tú misma has visto el plan, tenemos una alta probabilidad de éxito.

–Jim, si esto saliese mal quiero que sepas…

–No va a salir mal– le aseguró el rubio.

La mujer le miró con enfado.

–Jim Tiberius Kirk, por una vez en tu vida vas a mantener tu gran boca cerrada mientras yo te hablo– dijo Uhura alzándole la voz–. Durante mucho tiempo has ido de acá para allá demostrando tu incapacidad para velar por ti mismo. No sé si es por temeridad o por desconocimiento. Contra tu temeridad no puedo hacer nada, pero contra el desconocimiento…– la voz de Uhura descendió mientras sus grandes ojos se clavaban en los de Jim–. A estas alturas del partido debes saber que ya no sólo eres nuestro capitán: eres nuestro amigo. Si te pasase algo… no puedo ni imaginármelo. Ninguno de nosotros podremos imaginar una vida sin tu estúpida presencia en esa silla que tanto amas en medio del puente de la Enterprise– la mujer le tomó por los brazos–. Todos te seguimos por quien eres capitán, pero te queremos por cómo eres, Jim– hizo que el hombre se inclinase lo suficiente cómo para dejar un beso en su frente–. Te amo cómo el hermano que nunca tuve.

Las palabras de Uhura, sus francos sentimientos, hicieron que Jim se quedase paralizado ante ella.

–Mientras estemos separados cuídate– le pidió Uhura–. Spock jamás se perdonaría si te pasase algo estando él a cientos de años luz.

Incapaz de hacer que sus palabras brotasen, Jim movió sus labios formando un silencioso "gracias" que Uhura entendió pues acariciándole la mejilla, y dedicándole una última sonrisa, la mujer abandonó el camarote.

Jim subió a la cubierta superior encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros. Las conversaciones entre los tripulantes de la Enterprise, mientras cada uno se preparaba para realizar su parte de la misión, fueron breves. Jim podía notar la tensión, aún así palmeó con afecto el hombro de Chekov y el de Bones instándoles a reunirse con él al acabar su pequeño vuelo sobre la fortaleza de Kodos con un par de bromas ligeras. La actuación del capitán fue brillante y, momentáneamente, logró que el ambiente se relajase.

Tras dejar al médico y al alférez dentro del NX, y comprobando que Chekov era capaz de pilotarlo, él fue el siguiente en quedarse en su puesto, en medio de la noche, solo. Se despidió del resto y trepó con agilidad al árbol desde el que realizaría su pequeña aportación al asalto mientras el caza estaba en el aire.

Una vez acomodado en la copa del árbol Jim observó la fortaleza de Kodos confirmando los horarios y posiciones que Enson y Kur le habían dicho. Dejando a un lado su mira nocturna, Jim comenzó a montar si rifle, una extraordinaria arma de precisión que sólo los EFIT empleaban cuando debían realizar alguna misión de francotiradores. Usando el objetivo del arma, Jim siguió los movimientos de los guardias de seguridad del edificio decidiendo el orden en el que los iba a matar. Una repentina voz en su cabeza le intentó avisar de que aquello era cruel, siniestro, e inhumano, pero la imagen de sus hijos, el calvario que habían tenido que pasar en Tarso y el que ahora estaban pasando por culpa de Kodos le hizo olvidar cualquier sentimiento que no fuese la urgencia por recuperar a Josh y ponerlo a salvo.

Accionó dos botones en los laterales de su cuello y un casco rodeó su cabeza. De inmediato la parte interna del vidrio reforzado comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas pantallas que le informaron de la situación de todos los sistemas del traje, así cómo de las condiciones externas. Miró la hora, quedaban seis minutos para que el asalto diese comienzo.

Volvió a confirmar su pequeña parte del plan y, cuando el reloj llegó a la hora indicada cortó y reanudó la comunicación con Enson y Kur. Debido a la relativa cercanía con la fortaleza que iban a asaltar Jim no quería arriesgarse a pronunciar ni una palabra que pudiera ser captada por cualquier equipo de comunicación enemiga. En diez segundos recibió una señal idéntica de vuelta en su oído: sus compañeros le habían copiado el mensaje, la misión comenzaba.

Sólo necesitó de un minuto para deshacerse de todos los guardias de la parte posterior del edificio que, en orden de distancia, comenzaron a caer al suelo. Vio cómo el último trató de dar la voz de alarma pero, justo entonces, el caza que Chekov pilotaba con Bones apareció en medio de la noche.

Antes de abandonar su puesto Jim mató a otros dos guardias. Luego se puso el arma en la espalda y fue hacia el lugar en el que tendría que esperar, pero entonces ocurrió el primer imprevisto: el caza se precipitó sobre la fortaleza.

Jim maldijo, se suponía que eso no debía ocurrir hasta dentro de al menos cinco minutos, su plan acababa de sufrir un drástico recorte de tiempo. Consciente de todos los cambios que eso implicaba Jim echó a correr hacia la fortaleza deseando que Chekov y Bones hubiesen podido abandonar la nave antes del choque.

Su primer obstáculo fue el río de aguas ácidas. Tomando uno de sus guantes de repuesto lo sumergió en el agua y contó. El material tardó cuarenta segundos en deshacerse. Reparó en el caudal del río, calculó que hasta la otra orilla había unos diez metros y lanzó un pequeño sensor al centro del río para estimar su profundidad, el dispositivo dejó de emitir a los cinco metros de profundidad. Jim supuso que había dejado de funcionar, aunque realmente no le importaba ya que la profundidad era más que idónea para su plan. Sin más preparativos, cogió carrerilla y saltó al río. Aunque la fuerza del agua era mayor de la que había creído, Jim llegó a la otra orilla en menos de veinte segundos. Tomó aire y evaluó la situación de su traje: su capacidad de combate se había visto reducida al setenta por ciento, había perdido los sistemas de oxígeno externo, y se habían inhabilitado las opciones de bioregeneración. Nada importante.

Recalibró los sensores y reemprendió su marcha hasta llegar a la base de la fortaleza. La lisa pared ante él no fue un problema. Abrió y cerró un par de veces sus manos y, saltando, se enganchó a la pared a través de su traje. Para semejantes situaciones el traje híbrido era capaz de desarrollar un sistema de micro ganchos de acero tanto en la yema de los dedos de la mano cómo en las plantas de los pies, sistemas gracias al cual Jim trepó con la habilidad de un felino hasta el segundo nivel, limpio de guardias pues él había acabado con ellos minutos atrás. Saltó entre los cadáveres y entró en el edificio poniendo rumbo a la sala en la que en un minuto se materializaría su equipo. Apenas se encontró con un par de enemigos en su camino a los que liquidó antes de que siquiera le viesen. Una vez en la sala de transporte las cosas se complicaron pues tanto Bones cómo Chekov se habían transportado allí antes de que el caza cayese. Ahora eran asediados por cuatro hombres que se sobresaltaron al ver a Jim entrando en la sala. El capitán pudo deshacerse fácilmente del primero, pero los otros tres estaban rodeándole. Justo en ese instante el resto de su equipo se materializó. De inmediato Kur y Enson neutralizaron a los enemigos en pie.

–¿Qué haces ya aquí?– le preguntó Kur antes de mirar a Bones y Chekov–. ¿Y vosotros?

–El NX cayo antes de lo previsto– explicó Jim cargando sus armas–. Al verlo cambié mi plan y me uní a vosotros.

–De acuerdo– Kur anotó algo en su panel de control en el brazo izquierdo–. Eso modifica un poco nuestras acciones, pero podremos adaptarnos. ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron.

Una vez la sala estuvo asegurada, los tres EFIT se pusieron al frente del grupo. Sin necesidad de hablar, únicamente con rápidas y precisas señas, los tres hombres abrieron el camino a través del pasillo. Jim iba en segundo lugar, cubriendo por el flanco derecho a Kur. En menos de veinte metros disparó seis veces su arma. A diferencia de sus otras misiones para la flota estelar, ahora Jim no llevaba un phaser, sino una pistola muy similar a las que se habían empleado en la Tierra en el siglo XXI y XXII, pero en vez de pólvora los proyectiles estaban cargados por una sustancia mucho más dañina capaz de perforar no sólo un cuerpo humano, sino las protecciones óseas de muchas de las razas contra las que podían encontrarse. Con impresionante puntería, Jim descargó los seis disparos en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de los seres con los que se iban encontrando, sesgando sus vidas. No tenía tiempo para hacer rehenes por lo que cada una de sus acciones tenía que estar encaminada a limpiar, lo máximo posible, el escenario de su huída.

* * *

Al acercarse a Hyperion III los radares de la Enterprise comenzaron a emitir un furioso pitido alertando de la presencia de varias naves.

–Informe alférez– dijo Spock alzando la voz sobre el ruido del radar.

–Se trata de cuatro naves, capitán: tres cazas que están en la parte baja de la atmósfera del planeta y un crucero de ataque que ya nos ha detectado.

–Quiero saber a quien pertenece cada nave– comenzó a decir el Vulcano–. Establezca una comunicación con ellos y…

–¡El crucero ha fijado sus phasers en nosotros señor!– gritó el oficial al mando de comunicaciones–. Van a abrir fuego.

–Escudos al máximo– ordenó Spock.

La orden llegó justo a tiempo pues nada más alzar sus escudos el crucero enemigo vertió sobre ellos toda su artillería.

–Descienda alférez– dijo Spock.

–¿Ignoraremos al crucero?– quiso saber el oficial al mando de la estación de navegación.

–La prioridad es llegar al planeta y reunirnos con nuestro capitán. Si el crucero quiere seguirnos: que lo haga, sólo entonces modificaremos nuestras prioridades.

La forma de hablar de Spock hizo que los tripulantes del puente comprendiesen que lo único que quería era recuperar al equipo que ahora estaba sobre la superficie de Hyperion III, un deseo que todos en la Enterprise compartían y, por ello, ninguno osó a cuestionar las órdenes del capitán en funciones.

* * *

Recibiendo los datos de sus compañeros en su propio equipo, Jim supo que habían logrado matar a la mitad de los efectivos de la fortaleza. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento el ataque sería directo, ya no tenían ningún medio de distracción y, para colmo, tenían que improvisar su salida. Dejando que una pequeña porción de su cerebro trabajase en aquellos problemas, Jim se centró en continuar con la misión. Recorrieron varios pasillos, eliminaron a dos soldados más y, por último, quedaron frente a una puerta doble, de roble, ricamente tallada. Kur y Enson le miraron. Jim asintió. Girando las manillas con lentitud, Kur abrió la sala, dejando ante Jim al protagonista de todas y cada una de sus pesadillas en la última década: Frente a ellos, sentado en el trono que presidía la tarima, se alzaba un hombre de sesenta años, enfundado en una rica túnica amarilla, con un fajín de piedras preciosas. Jim no pudo evitar que su estómago se retorciese, amenazándole con vomitar su propia bilis, al reconocer al hombre que ahora le sonreía: Kodos, gobernador de Tarso IV.

–Sabía que vendrías– la sonrisa de Kodos era deslumbrante mientras miraba a Jim.

El hombre estaba custodiado por una veintena de soldados que no dudaron en apuntar hacia ellos con sus phasers.

–Pues, para saberlo, no te has protegido muy bien– dijo Jim recomponiéndose, y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el pasillo por el que acababan de entrar y en el que había dejado un reguero de sangre.

–No me subestimes– Kodos chascó los dedos y uno de sus seguidores apareció en la sala arrastrando un cuerpo que apenas se retorcía.

Jim no necesitó ver el rostro del hombre al que estaban llevando ante el gobernador. Apretó los dientes y miró sin disimulada ira a Kodos.

–Dame al muchacho.

–Siempre has sido un sentimental, Jim– dijo el gobernador–. Ya en Tarso traté de inculcarte que el sacrificio individual es necesario para la supervivencia de la especie.

–Y sería un gran eslogan, Kodos, si tú lo hubieras practicado. Pero eras, y eres, un cobarde: el único sacrificio que conoces es el ajeno, aquel que mandas u obligas realizar a los que te sirven pues tú eres incapaz de hacer algo por el bien de tus seguidores.

–Tus palabras son descaradas– Kodos tomó al joven que habían llevado ante él y lo agarró por el pelo, dejando que Jim viese su rostro surcado por lágrimas, secreciones de la nariz, y sangre procedente de varias heridas–. Eres muy valiente para tener tanto en juego.

–Suéltale y perdonaré tu vida– prometió Jim.

–Tú no puedes perdonarme anda a mi– la elección de aquellas palabras hizo que Jim se sintiese enfermar–. En tal caso tendré que perdonarte yo a ti todo este estropicio y que no me hayas traído a ninguno más de los nueve.

–¿Pensabas que te los iba a entregar tan fácilmente?– le preguntó Jim con frialdad–. Ellos son míos, Kodos. _Míos_. Y acabaré con tantos hombres cómo pongas ante mi para protegerlos.

–Creo que aún no entiendes la situación, muchacho– dijo Kodos lanzando a un lado a Josh, que quedó temblando sobre el suelo–. Los hombres que has matado no son más que una pequeña guardia, ahora mismo hay tres cazas klingon protegiéndome a un centenar de metros sobre nuestras cabezas, y algún que otro refuerzo de mayor peso custodiando mi posición. No podrás escapar en ese prototipo de nave que aún guardas a varios kilómetros de aquí.

–Así que así es cómo has logrado permanecer vivo hasta ahora: aliándote con los que desean acabar con tu propia raza– escupió Jim–. Tanto sacrificio, tanta mierda, para acabar traicionando a tu planeta.

–Yo sólo me alío con aquellos que pueden presentarme un beneficio. Tal y cómo sabes la federación no estima mi presencia.

–Por qué eres un asesino– dijo Sulu sin pestañear mientras miraba al gobernador–. Asesinaste a miles de personas.

–Sí, pero para preservar a muchas más– dijo Kodos alzando la voz–. Vuestros estúpidos libros sólo hablan de la matanza pero no de las vidas que salvé.

–Tú no salvaste ninguna vida– musitó Josh aún encogido en el suelo–. Fue JT quien las salvó: la mía, la de mis hermanos, la de decenas de niños que quedaron huérfanos tras tus asesinatos. Tú no eres un mesías Kodos: eres un asesino.

Algo en lo que acababa de decir Josh hizo que Kodos se pusiese en pie y le lanzase una patada a las costillas. El grito de su hijo hizo que Jim, sacando su pistola, abriese fuego. Kur y Enson fueron los primeros en seguirle mientras que los oficiales de la Enterprise versados en el combate ponían a cubierto a Bones y a Chekov, que ya habían tomado sus propios phasers.

Para consternación de los EFIT, la sala en la que Kodos había permanecido era una especie de ratonera a la que no hacían más que entrar soldados del gobernador. Pero Jim no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su misión y prosiguió su ataque aún cuando la superioridad numérica estaba en su contra por cuatro a uno.

Estaba en pleno fragor de la batalla, tratando de levantarse tras haber sido lanzado contra una de las paredes cuando el grito de Chekov llegó hasta él. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y la pared se desmoronó sobre él tras una brutal explosión. Aún protegido por su traje híbrido, Jim notó el dolor en la espalda y el calor de la sangre inundando el interior del mermado traje. Cuando dejaron de caer los escombros, y antes de reemprender la lucha, Jim tanteó su espalda encontrando cómo un trozo de acero de unos dos centímetros de diámetro, procedente del andamiaje del edificio, había perforado su traje. Dada la zona dónde se había producido el impacto, Jim calculó que tenía parte de sus intestinos atravesados por el metal. Tal vez en otra situación habría sentido miedo o pánico, pero ahora sólo sintió el súbito deseo de rogar por que la pieza no se moviese en su interior para así mantener la pérdida de sangre controlada. En cuanto todo aquello terminase, y si Bones no le mataba con sus propias manos, ya se preocuparía por el miedo.

Todos los pensamientos de Jim se sucedieron con rapidez en su mente y, antes de que sus enemigos reaccionasen, él ya estaba en pie arremetiendo contra ellos.

El caos de la batalla le volvió a recibir, esta vez con un nuevo incentivo: un leve zumbido que iba haciéndose más fuerte, lo que sólo podía significar que, al menos una de las naves klingon estaba acercándose a ellos. Lejos de su NX, y con el segundo caído, Jim calculó que las probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque aéreo eran más bien nulas. Hizo una seña a sus compañeros del EFIT y estos comenzaron a reagruparse.

Una nueva vibración se escuchó. La cercanía de la segunda nave hizo que Kodos soltase una carcajada.

–No entiendo tu risa– dijo Jim caminando lentamente entre el gobernador y la zona dónde había logrado reunir a su grupo.

–De tu nefasta situación Jimmy: de nuevo indefenso frente a mi, con tu tripulación, tu mayor debilidad expuesta.

–Yo que tú no estaría tan confiado. Creo que no has sabido discernir que nave es la que se está acercando.

Fue el turno de Jim para sonreír mientras Kodos miraba al cielo, a través de la pared perdida, tratando de entrever que era lo que se acercaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. La inmensidad de la luz azul que apareció en el cielo, aún demasiado lejos de ellos, hizo que el gobernador comprendiese que lo que se acercaba no era una caza Klingon sino algo más grande, mucho más grande.

Cuando el gobernador se volvió para mirarles se sorprendió al ver cómo un fulgor blanco estaba envolviendo al grupo intruso y cómo de este habían desaparecido las tres figuras de trajes negros. Antes de poder ver cómo dos de los EFIT se hacían con cuatro de sus hombres apresándolos por las muñecas, dos fuertes brazos rodearon su pecho.

–Durante muchos meses fuiste mi anfitrión en Tarso– susurró una fría voz en su oído–. Ahora Kodos, permíteme que sea yo quien te muestre mi hospitalidad.

Y el resplandor blanco que envolvía a Jim pasó a rodear también el cuerpo del gobernador.

La llegada a la sala de la Enterprise fue tan caótica cómo Jim esperaba. Según aparecieron las blancas paredes ante él comenzó a ladrar órdenes a su equipo que, de inmediato, capturó a los cuatro hombres que sus compañeros habían cogido, y se llevaron a Kodos escoltado por media docena de soldados. La alarma estaba resonando en la sala y en el pasillo, por lo que Jim no tardó en comprender que algo, o alguien, les estaba atacando.

–Bones, dejo a Josh en tus manos– dijo Jim sin apenas detenerse junto a ellos mientras Chapel llegaba para ayudar al doctor–. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, al puente. Los demás, a vuestros puestos.

Corriendo a través de los pasillos, y tomando un turboascensor, Jim llegó al puente justo cuando una nueva batería de disparos phaser era vertida sobre la Enterprise.

–Informe de la situación señor Spock– ordenó Jim dando cuatro zancadas para llegar hasta su silla, que inmediatamente le fue cedida por su oficial.

Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones del vulcano pero hubiera podido jurar que cuando Jim ocupó su silla la nave dejó de temblar.

–Señor, hay un caza en la órbita de Hyperion III y ya ha mostrado su hostilidad hacia nosotros disparándonos en dos ocasiones.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué bandera llevan?

–Son piratas señor– le informó Uhura tomando la información que su compañero de comunicaciones le había dado–. Pertenecen a una facción de seguidores de Baltrax, líder del planeta adyacente a Kronos, uno de los enemigos de la flota estelar. He tratado de enviarles una nueva comunicación pero se niegan a abrir sus canales.

–Hemos intentado hablar con ellos y se han negado. Ellos han querido este final: atacaremos de frente, barreremos sus escudos y destruiremos su nave. Si hay algún superviviente le rescataremos. Señor Scotty– dijo Jim a través del intercomunicador y rozando con delicadeza el panel de control de su silla–. Quiero armados todas las baterías de proa, desactive los escudos de popa.

–_Sí señor._

–Sulu, ascendamos directamente hacia nuestros enemigos.

–De inmediato capitán.

–Chekov, refuerce nuestros escudos frontales.

–Da, da kepitan.

Abriendo una comunicación a toda la nave Jim informó del inminente impacto, ordenando que todos se aferrasen a lo que tuviesen más cerca, mientras veía cómo el caza iba se hacía mayor en su pantalla.

–Señores, cinturones.

De inmediato todos los asientos del puente rodearon con cinturones de tres puntos a sus ocupantes.

–Scotty, disparen toda nuestra artillería de proa. Ya.

Los disparos fueron directamente contra la nave enemiga derribando sus escudos y dañando su casco lo suficiente cómo para que, cuando la Enterprise chocó contra él, lo pudiese atravesar con relativa facilidad.

–Lo has hecho sensacional, preciosa– murmuró Jim acariciando los laterales de la silla y antes de alzar su voz–. Spock, informes.

A partir de ese momento, Jim se afanó por reestablecer todos los sistemas de la Enterprise mientras su equipo seguía sus órdenes con toda la rapidez que podían y el calor iba propagándose por su espalda.

En medio del caos la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Uhura fue la primera en ver cómo Josh avanzaba hasta el primer nivel del puente, aferrándose a la barandilla. Llevaba varios vendajes y aún tenía el rostro plagado de surcos de suciedad, pero nada parecía importarle al joven que ahora miraba la espalda de Jim con un rostro indescifrable mientras este seguía lanzando órdenes a todos los departamentos.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde el ritmo frenético del puente disminuyó hasta un aceptable ajetreo en medio del cual se volvió a abrir el turboascensor, esta vez dejando paso a cinco tripulantes que se acercaron a Josh para abrazarlo. Ninguno profirió palabra alguna mientras se saludaban, incluso realizaron en silencio el pequeño recorrido hasta la silla del capitán. Al notar su presencia, Jim alzó levemente la mirada del panel de control de su reposabrazos, la tensión de su rostro se desvaneció. Fue Josh el primero en arrodillarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas del capitán que, con suavidad, acarició su cabello. El gesto de Jim fue interpretado por el resto cómo una invitación y, poco a poco, los otros cinco tripulantes abrazaron a Jim, o tomaron su mano, o simplemente se inclinaron junto a él.

–Os prometí que todo saldría bien– les dijo Jim con un tono lleno de calidez–. Por fin todo ha terminado.

A pesar de estar en medio del puente los supervivientes de Tarso disfrutaron de su mutua compañía ajenos a las miradas del personal en servicio, muchos de los cuales les contemplaban con emoción en sus ojos, incluso con lágrimas.

Kevin, que se había arrodillado frente a Josh, fue el primero en ver cómo la sangre se deslizaba desde la silla del capitán hacia el suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de alertar a los demás cuando Jim, aún sentado en su silla, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la inconsciencia con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, rodeado por sus hijos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Decir que el pánico inundó el puente tras el desvanecimiento de Jim era suavizar la situación en demasía: en cuanto los ojos del capitán se cerraron sus hijos dieron la voz de alarma y la actividad se volvió frenética y confusa. Fue Spock el que, con toda la coherencia que logró reunir, llamó a la enfermería para requerir al doctor McCoy en el puente.

Cuando el médico hizo su aparición, escoltado por dos enfermeros que llevaban una camilla, tomó el control de la situación ordenando a todos alejarse de Jim. Con cuidado movió al capitán hacia delante, dejando que el peso de su torso quedase contra él y evaluando la gravedad de la herida en la espalda que había logrado empapar todo el respaldo de la silla de mando y gran parte de los pantalones de Jim. Dando secas órdenes a los enfermeros, Bones traspasó al capitán a la camilla y desapareció por el turboascensor mientras inyectaba una hipo en el cuello de Jim.

El silencio en el puente sólo era roto por los leves pitidos de los radares en busca de obstáculos en su camino. Spock evaluó la situación y actuó en consecuencia.

–Sé que todos están preocupados por el estado de salud del capitán, pero lamentarnos no nos ayudará a llegar antes a la Tierra en dónde Kodos será juzgado, y eso es lo que el capitán querría. Así que recompónganse y hagamos juntos esto: se lo debemos al capitán– las miradas de miedo y confusión comenzaron a ser sustituidas por otras más firmes–. Sulu, rumbo a la Tierra, informe de nuestra llegada, pero evite decir que Kodos viaja a abordo. Tratemos de evitar que la noticia se propague por la Tierra todo lo que podamos. Uhura, vigile cualquier frecuencia anómala, por ínfima que sea, Kodos tenía aliados Klingon y no quiero que volvamos a ser sorprendidos por ellos– se giró hacia los supervivientes de Tarso–. Kevin, te confío a ti a Josh, llévale a la enfermería y asegúrate de que descansa. Los demás podéis acompañarle pero no interfiráis en la labor del doctor McCoy mientras atiende al capitán.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse bajo las decididas órdenes de Spock pues el Vulcano no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la Enterprise se viniese abajo mientras Jim luchaba por su vida.

* * *

Si bien la herida de Jim no parecía especialmente complicada, comparada con otras que el capitán ya había sufrido, la sepsis y la pérdida de sangre se encargaron de minar la salud del joven.

–Buenas tardes, doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy el capitán?

Bones se acercó al Vulcano, que le había interceptado a las afueras de la enfermería, y caminó con él hasta la sala dónde Jim estaba aislado para evitar que los posibles patógenos y alérgenos complicasen su recuperación. Tras el cristal, y velando el reposo de Jim, Sulu, Kevin, y Uhura se mantenían atentos a cualquier cambio en los sensores de su cama, por tercer día consecutivo.

–Sigue igual. Su cuerpo se recupera pero lentamente– dijo el médico comprobando que todas las lecturas estaban en orden.

Estudiando la palidez del rostro del capitán, parcialmente cubierto por una máscara de oxígeno, así cómo el relieve de sus costillas ya visible tras la pérdida de peso provocada por las tensiones previas y a la batalla y los tres días de sueño forzado, Spock alzó una ceja.

–El capitán ha estado en situaciones peores, ¿no debería haber recuperado ya la consciencia?

–Tal vez– musitó Bones cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amigo descansar sobre la cama médica–. Pero creo que esta vez hay algo diferente en todo este proceso al que nos habíamos acostumbrado a vivir con el capitán tras una batalla.

–¿Y qué es?

–Creo que ahora Jim no siente una imperiosa necesidad de reponerse: Kodos ya ha sido atrapado y está custodiado en la propia Enterprise, la cual sabe que está bajo su control y que nada ha de temer por ella. Esta vez no debe salir corriendo de la enfermería, aún con la mitad de sus tripas cicatrizando, para proteger a sus hijos o llevar a la Enterprise a buen puerto. Tal vez eso hace que, por primera vez, el cuerpo de Jim esté sanando _de verdad_.

Sin demostrar emoción alguna, Spock asintió. Estaba a punto de entrar en la sala para seguir de cerca la respiración de su capitán cuando su intercomunicador sonó.

–_Señor, la flota nos ha enviado un mensaje urgente. Uno de sus oficiales está de camino a la Enterprise para supervisar nuestro regreso. Llegará a la sala de transportes en seis minutos y doce segundos_.

–Entendido, iré a recibirle– dijo el Vulcano cerrando la comunicación

Bones intercambió una mirada con Spock.

–¿Un supervisor?– repitió el médico–. ¿Por qué la flota envía a alguien de rango inferior al suyo a husmear?

–No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo.

–¿Voy contigo?

–Gracias por su oferta, doctor, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si se quedase al cuidado del capitán.

Dedicándole una última mirada a Jim, Spock dejó la enfermería y fue a la sala de transportes en dónde, a la hora prevista, una figura se materializó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos del comandante se abrieron demostrando un genuino gesto de sorpresa al reconocer a la persona ante él.

–Señora Kirk.

–Capitán Spock– la voz de la mujer fue cómo un latigazo.

El primer oficial no tuvo que hacer muchas elucubraciones para comprender que la mujer estaba furiosa, y que su llegada iba a ser tan "agradable" cómo recibir un huracán con los brazos abiertos. A diferencia de su primera visita a la Enterprise durante la cual se había mantenido tras los pasos de su hijo tratando de no llamar la atención, en esta ocasión Winona apareció en la sala de transporte haciendo gala de su rango de oficial dentro de la flota.

–Pensaba que usted sería más racional que mi hijo, capitán Spock, pero pasar tanto tiempo junto a él le debe de haber pegado su estupidez– el Vulcano abrió la boca para replicar pero la mujer ya estaba a su altura, clavando en él sus fríos ojos azules–. Guarde sus fuerzas, capitán en funciones, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Obviando que el Vulcano tenía un rango superior al suyo, la mujer echó a andar hacia la enfermería, lugar al que entró con gesto regio y hombros erguidos. No tardó en dar con McCoy.

–Winona, no te esperaba.

–Tampoco yo me esperaba recibir una comunicación en la que se me decía que mi hijo había ido a por Kodos resultando mal herido en una batalla hace tres días, casi cuatro Leonard, casi cuatro días.

El médico reconoció la mirada que ahora mostraban los ojos de la mujer y ahogó un gemido, pues era la misma mirada que Jim mostraba cuando de verdad su paciencia se había agotado.

–Lamento que tuvieses que enterarte así– Spock entró en ese instante en la enfermería–. Ninguno de nosotros pudimos oponernos a los deseos de Jim.

–Intuyo que vuestra posición no era la más ventajosa– admitió Winona–. La culpa de ello recae sólo sobre Marcus por permitir algo así sabiendo que Jim era uno de los supervivientes. Sin embargo a vosotros dos os culpo de ocultármelo– haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, Winona prosiguió hablando–. Quisiera continuar esta discusión, pero lo más importante es Jim. ¿Cómo está?

–Durante la batalla su cuerpo sufrió varias quemaduras al cruzar un río de aguas ácidas que en su mayoría hemos logrado curar, aunque aún tiene una en el brazo derecho, y otra en la cadera, en vías de cicatrización– comenzó a explicarle Bones–. En cuanto a las contusiones tiene al menos media docena, la peor de ellas en un riñón que por fortuna está respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento de regeneración celular. La peor de sus lesiones ha sido en el abdomen, sufrió una gran incisión que nos obligó a retirar parte de su intestino delgado. Durante el tiempo de espera hasta la cirugía esta lesión se infectó y el cuerpo de Jim acabó sufriendo un proceso de sepsis del cual ya está saliendo, aunque aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento. En unas horas podrá dejar la habitación de aislamiento en la que le hemos mantenido hasta ahora.

Tomando aire, Winona asintió.

–¿Cuándo despertará?

–Creemos que puede ser en cualquier momento. Sus funciones ya están suficientemente estables cómo para que despierte. Si no lo ha hecho de momento es por que creemos que no ha encontrado una razón para hacerlo.

–Entiendo. Quiero verle.

Indicándole que le siguiera, Bones fue hacia la sala en la que ahora Chekov velaba a su capitán. Al ver al pequeño grupo entrar el alférez dejó su puesto y se excusó. Winona caminó hasta situarse al lado de la cama de su hijo y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Rozó su fría piel y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Jim– dijo la mujer con suavidad acariciando el cabello de su hijo–. ¿Recuerdas que es lo que más me gusta del día? Veros despertar a ti y a Sam. ¿Crees que podrías despertar para mi Jimmy? ¿Me dejarías volver a ver tus preciosos ojos azules?

Por imposible que pareciese los párpados de Jim lucharon por alzarse y aunque fueron sólo unos segundos Jim trató de enfocar su mirada en la figura de su madre.

–Oh Jimmy– sollozó Winona–. Mi pequeño Jimmy.

A través de la máscara de oxígeno Jim movió los labios formando la palabra "mamá".

–Sí cariño, estoy aquí.

La afirmación de Winona relajó el cuerpo del capitán que volvió a cerrar los ojos para quedar profundamente dormido.

La vela del estado de Jim hizo que Winona no se separase de él durante casi una hora durante la cual leyó con atención los informes médicos e hizo diversas preguntas a la enfermera Chapel que ahora cuidaba el avance en la mejoría del capitán. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, y tras decirle Bones que Jim tardaría al menos unas cuatro horas en poder volver a despertar debido a los antibióticos que acababa de suministrarle, Winona fue hacia el despacho del médico solicitando hablar con él y con Spock.

–Ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de temas un tanto espinosos.

Si bien Bones podía leer con facilidad las acciones de Jim, su madre guardaba sus emociones con una fiereza encomiable, por ello cuando vio el sobre rojo aparecer sobre su mesa frunció el ceño. Spock tomó la misiva de la mujer, rasgó el sobre, sacó el papel que contenía y lo leyó antes de pasárselo a Bones que se apresuró a devorar la carta.

–No entiendo del todo sus órdenes, oficial Kirk– dijo Spock–. Según indica la carta de los almirantes usted va a poder interrogar a Kodos.

–Así es.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Siempre se me ha dado bien sonsacar información a los enemigos.

–No lo pongo en duda, sin embargo en la nave contamos con nuestros propios medios y personal. ¿Por qué la flota la enviaría a usted con semejante misión?

Sin alterar su expresión, Winona se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, acercándose al Vulcano.

–Podría decirte muchas cosas que seguramente acallarían tu cháchara, señor Spock, pero creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí y por qué voy a interrogar a Kodos: se trata de una simple y llana venganza.

–Las consideraciones personales no deben interferir en las misiones.

–Permítame señor Spock una pregunta. ¿Es usted padre?

–No, no lo soy.

–Entonces, casi con seguridad, no va a entender nada de lo que le voy a decir y sólo cuando sea padre, y sostenga a su hijo en sus brazos, recordará mis palabras y me dará la razón. Cuando uno adquiere la responsabilidad de craar a sus vástagos lo hace hasta las últimas consecuencias. En mi caso todos saben el terrible acontecimiento que marcó la vida de Jim. Luego he de admitir que yo no fui la mejor madre, no velé lo suficiente por mis hijos aún cuando trataba de hacer lo mejor por ellos. Intentando remediar mis errores envié a Jim a Tarso para que pudiera disfrutar de unos tranquilos meses junto a sus tíos y cuando parecía que todo nos iba bien Kodos golpeó nuestras vidas– Winona tomó unos segundos para tratar de apartar los fantasmas que ahora amenazaban con regresar a ella–. Espero Spock que jamás tengas que ir a recoger a tu hijo tal y cómo yo tuve que recoger al mío: apaleado, famélico y destrozado. Estaba tan delgado que la piel sobre los huesos de sus articulaciones se resquebrajaba con el más suave de los roces. Ni siquiera podía mantener un sorbo de agua en su estómago– la mujer se recompuso–. Durante semanas le cuidé, traté de rehacer lo poco que quedaba de Jim y, cuando lo logré, le recé a los dioses de todas las religiones pidiéndoles una única cosa: si Kodos estaba vivo debían permitirme llegar a estar frente a frente con él. Hoy por fin mis plegarias llegarán a su fin, y ni usted, ni nadie en la flota estelar, van a impedirlo. ¿He sido clara?

–Lo ha sido– convino Spock–. Pero en la carta del alto mando no dice nada de que sus acciones puedan ser supervisadas.

La sonrisa de Winona curvó sus labios de una forma lobuna que Bones reconoció como propia de Jim. Sin duda alguna madre e hijo se parecían más allá del físico.

–Temes que mate a Kodos– dijo Winona, y Spock asintió.

–Sí señora.

–Tranquilo Spock, nada en ese aspecto has de temer. Si quieres supervisar mis acciones podrás hacerlo sin mi oposición. Tras tantos años de espera lo último que tengo en mente para Kodos es la muerte.

Sin poder decir nada ante la aseveración de Winona, Bones y Spock la escoltaron fuera del despacho para ir hacia la zona dónde Kodos estaba custodiado. Antes de abandonar la enfermería Winona volvió a ver a su hijo, y su pétrea máscara amenazó con venirse abajo cuando vio a cuatro cadetes rodeando la cama en la que Jim continuaba su recuperación, velándole con auténtica angustia.

–¿Son ellos? ¿Son los hijos de Jim?– preguntó la mujer.

–Sí– contestó Leonard–. Algunos. Desde que Jim fue operado han estado rondando la enfermería. He tratado de mantenerles alejados insistiéndoles en que cuando Jim recobrase la consciencia les avisaría, pero siempre acababan volviendo. Al final he desistido.

–Estoy segura de que su presencia está reconfortando a Jimmy.

La dulzura de Winona hizo que Bones se volviese hacia ella, pero al mirar a la mujer esta volvía a mostrar la dureza en sus facciones.

–Vamos– dijo la oficial.

Y siguiendo a Spock, los tres dejaron la bahía médica.

* * *

Lo primero que Winona hizo antes de entrar en la sala en la que Kodos había sido aislado fue ponerse unos guantes de color negro. Bones enarcó una ceja al reconocer la utilidad de los mismos: evitar dejar huellas sobre el hombre que iba a ser interrogado en el caso de que se produjese algún contacto físico. Frunció el ceño pero fue incapaz de decir nada ya que en su interior la idea de que Kodos pagase por sus actos a través del sufrimiento corpóreo era bastante atractiva.

Siguiendo a la mujer el médico entró en la sala junto a Spock y la puerta se cerró.

El ruido alertó a Kodos que, sentado en el pequeño catre, alzó el rostro.

–Ya era hora de que alguien se dignase a venir– dijo el gobernador mientras Winona se acercaba a él–. Exijo saber cuales son los cargos de los que se me acusa y…

Su voz se extinguió cuando la mano de Winona cruzó su rostro. Si bien hubiera podido parecer que una bofetada no sería capaz de causar un gran daño, cuando Kodos se recuperó Bones vio cómo sus labios se habían partido tras el impacto.

–¿Quién…?

De nuevo la voz de Kodos quedó interrumpida por la acción de Winona que, para asombro de Bones, cayó sobre Kodos derribándole, le forzó a abrir su boca y con un fino cuchillo, que el médico no había visto hasta ese momento, sesgó la mucosa que mantenía la lengua de Kodos unida a su paladar mientras el ex gobernador prefería un agudo chillido de dolor.

–Regla número uno: Hablarás cuando se te indique– dijo Winona sin aflojar su agarre–. Ni antes, ni después. ¿Entendido?– Kodos balbuceó algo entre borbotones de sangre–. Tomaré eso cómo un sí. Ahora responde, ¿Por qué secuestraste a Josh Morrigan?

–Por qué era la única manera de llegar al resto de insolentes que habían visto mi rostro.

A pesar de la respuesta, Winona chocó con fuerza el cráneo del hombre contra el suelo.

–Regla número dos: mantendrás un lenguaje respetuoso y omitirás el uso de cualquier frase o palabra despectiva.

–Sí.

Otro golpe.

–Te recuerdo la regla número uno: hablarás cuando se te indique. Ahora dime, ¿para que encontrar a los nueve ahora?

–Por que… ellos– Kodos regurgitó una bocanada de sangre que cayó desde sus labios y arrolló hacia el suelo–… iban a ser los primeros en ver Tarso V.

Bones ahogó una exclamación y Spock cambió el peso de una de sus piernas a la otra otra.

–¿Un nuevo Tarso?– inquirió Winona–. ¿Para qué?

–Para terminar lo que tu hijo empezó.

La mano izquierda de Winona se cerró entorno a la garganta de Kodos con la suficiente fuerza cómo para recordarle al hombre que seguía a su merced.

–¿Qué empezó mi hijo? Explícate.

–Su mejora del maíz, él siempre insistió en que la clave estaba en la planta del maíz– Kodos profirió algo parecido a un gruñido–. Cuando la hambruna cayó sobre Tarso él pidió una audiencia conmigo para tratar de convencerme de que podíamos salvar los cultivos implantando una modificación genética en sus semillas.

La forma en que Winona alzó sus hombros hizo que Bones supiese que algo acababa de sacudir la mente de la mujer.

–No habríais podido salvar los cultivos: _los habríais salvado_– le corrigió la oficial–. La modificación del gen de resistencia fue probada por el capitán Kirk años más tarde en la universidad. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que la teoría del capitán era cierta?

–Tengo oídos en todas partes– siseó Kodos–. Cuando me enteré de que el maíz modificado podía resistir hasta la sequía, en atmósferas favorables, supe que tenía que hacerme con él. Ordené que robasen varias semillas del prototipo y lo planté en un planeta yermo. Créeme cuando te digo, Winona, que a tu hijo le habría entusiasmado ver cómo su idea repoblaba un trozo de materia estelar casi inerte.

La osadía de Kodos al pronunciar sus últimas palabras con una arrogante sonrisa tuvo una reacción inmediata en Winona que, tomando la mano izquierda del gobernador, rompió tres de sus dedos.

Kodos se retorció de dolor y la mano izquierda de Winona se cerró aún más entorno a su garganta.

–¿Por qué querías que Jim estuviese con los otros ocho de Tarso en tu planeta?

–Ya… te lo he dicho… quería… viese… su trabajo.

–¿Y luego?

–Luego yo… terminar mi… propia obra: Iba a matarlos.

La revelación del hombre hizo creer a Bones que Winona acabaría con él en ese mismo instante, pero la mujer permaneció firme en su posición.

–¿Cómo conseguiste Tarso V?

–Tengo buenos amigos Klingons.

–¿Cuál fue el precio que pagaste a esos amigos tuyos por Tarso V?

–Simples coordenadas.

–¿De qué?

–De las bases periféricas de la flota estelar.

El movimiento de Winona fue demasiado rápido para Bones pero los ojos de Spock lo captaron por completo: la mujer se alzó sobre sus caderas, balanceó su peso hacia la rodilla derecha, giró sobre ella y, volviendo a empuñar su cuchillo, lo clavó en la rótula izquierda de Kodos.

Mientras el gobernador se retorcía de dolor, profiriendo desgarradores gritos, Winona se puso en pie y le dio una patada en las costillas con la suficiente fuerza cómo para que dos se rompiesen.

–El interrogatorio ha terminado.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y enfrentó la mirada de Spock y Bones antes de dirigirse a este.

–Leonard, todo tuyo.

–Creo que esperaré mi turno– dijo el médico mirando cómo el hombre a sus pies seguía ahogado en dolor–. Unos minutos de sufrimiento no parecen mucho castigo comparado con lo que le hizo a su propio pueblo.

Spock le dedicó una curiosa mirada al médico pero el Vulcano no replicó sus palabras, la imagen de Jim postrado en la sala de aislamiento de la enfermería aún estaba muy fresca en sus recuerdos, y algo en los gritos de Kodos aliviaba parte de la opresión que se cernía sobre su pecho.

* * *

Las cuarenta y ocho horas que Winona permaneció en la Enterprise dejaron a todo el mundo claro que la furia que Jim había mostrado en contadas ocasiones la había heredado de su madre: después de que Jim despertase brevemente, y tras volver a quedar dormido, Winona exigió una comunicación con la flota. Para sorpresa de los oficiales de la Enterprise la flota aceptó en pocos minutos la petición y en la pantalla del puente de mandos aparecieron Archer y Komach. Sin tan siquiera saludarlos Winona comenzó a hablar, en un tono frío e impersonal, relatándoles cómo acababa de enterarse de que su hijo estaba en el EFIT al mismo tiempo que capitaneaba una nave de la federación. Tras casi diez minutos la mujer cortó la comunicación instándoles, no con buenas palabras, a que sacasen a su hijo del programa de inteligencia y tecnología de la flota antes de que ella misma tomase cartas en el asunto. Una vez la pantalla se quedó en negro, Winona se encaminó al turboascensor para regresar a la enfermería.

La forma en la que los dos almirantes permanecieron cuadrados ante la mujer, así cómo su incapacidad para replicarle aún cuando Winona estaba empleando un sinfín de amenazas, hicieron que Spock comprendiese que el poder de aquella mujer no era el de una simple oficial. Analizando semejante descubrimiento, el capitán en funciones abandonó el puente tras la madre de Jim y tomó el transporte con ella.

–¿Qué sucede capitán?– le preguntó la mujer.

–Nada señora.

–Yo creía que los vulcanos no mentían.

–Y no lo hacemos. Yo sólo estaba pensando.

–Comparte tus pensamientos conmigo.

Si bien la voz de Winona había sido amable, en ella no había lugar a réplica, y Spock se encontró expresándole su reciente descubrimiento en voz alta.

–Mi rango es el que ves. Sin embargo es cierto que tengo cierto poder sobre Marcus y los suyos. ¿Cómo? Supongo que la muerte de George tuvo algo que ver. Tras la destrucción del Kelvin el ánimo de la flota estaba por los suelos. Marcus lo sabía, así que tomó el nombre de George y su hazana en un paño de oro, elevó la acción de mi esposo y le aduló por todos los medios de comunicación. Una muerte heroica puede ensalzar hasta el ánimo más decaído– Winona le miró con una sonrisa cansada–. Yo formé parte de ese circo mediático durante casi un año, participé en las conferencias que el alto mando me indicó, y compartí con otros supervivientes muchas conversaciones. Tras el aniversario de la caída del Kelvin me retiré a Iowa con mis hijos. Durante el año que permanecí en San Francisco la flota dobló el número de inscripciones. Luego el número se estabilizó, pero cada vez que se acerca un nuevo aniversario del Kelvin las matrículas vuelven a dispararse. Los ahora almirantes, capitanes por aquel entonces, no olvidan eso– Winona miró a Spock–. Pocas veces he hecho alarde de la confianza que Marcus y los demás tienen en mi, sin embargo por Jim o por San sería capaz de cualquier cosa, espero que entiendas eso.

–Lo hago señora Kirk– aseguró el Vulcano comenzando a comprender la extraña relación de la familia Kirk con la flota estelar.

El turboascensor llegó a la zona médica y ambos fueron a la enfermería.

Jim continuaba durmiendo, ahora en una pequeña área separada del resto de camas para facilitar su descanso, seguido de cerca por Bones.

–¿Cómo está?– preguntó Winona sentándose junto a la cama y tomando la mano de Jim tal y cómo lo había hecho horas atrás.

–Mejorando, la fiebre ha bajado hasta los treinta y ocho grados. Eso me permitirá un mejor descanso. Además sus riñones están retomando la función por si mismos.

Las buenas noticias hicieron que el humor de Winona mejorase e incluso compartió una conversación liviana con Uhura, que se interrumpió cuando las lecturas médicas de Jim indicaron que este estaba despertando. Esta vez, a pesar de la máscara de oxígeno, Jim tuvo la suficiente energía cómo para poder hablar.

–¿Mamá?

–Hola Jimmy, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Cansado y entumecido– musitó mientras trataba de ver dónde se encontraba. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Bones, que pasó el tricorder sobre su cabeza.

–Buenas días capitán, ¿has tomado una buena siesta?

–Creo que sí– dijo Jim esbozando una sonrisa–. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

–Cuatro días y medio. Y te agradezco que te hayas dignado a despertar– dijo Bones buscándole el pulso a la vieja usanza en el cuello–. Ya estaba cansado de espantar de aquí a tu maldita tripulación, no dejaban de lloriquear por su capitán.

–Soy adorable– dijo Jim sonando casi cómo él mismo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hundidos en su rostro–. Mi madre puede corroborarlo.

–Lo eres– aseguró Winona peinándole varios mechones rubios.

–Hay alguien más aquí, ¿verdad?

Spock y Uhura se acercaron a la cabecera de la cama para quedar dentro del reducido campo de visión del capitán.

–Eres muy perspicaz, o muy engreído, aún no lo tengo claro– dijo la teniente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla–. Es bueno tenerte aquí capitán.

–Gracias Uhura.

Fue el turno de Spock para acercarse.

–Me alegro de verle consciente capitán.

–¿Alguna novedad interesante durante mi pequeño sueño?

–Nada que no podamos manejar mientras usted se recobra, señor.

–Eso suena un poco cómo un motín.

–Nada más lejos de mi intención, capitán.

A través de la máscara Jim rió. De inmediato lamentó la brusquedad de sus movimientos y tocó torpemente la máscara de oxígeno mientras el médico le administraba con suavidad un hipospray para aliviar los dolores.

–¿Cuándo me quitarás esto Bones? ¿Y cuando podré salir de aquí?

–Si el ritmo de tus quejas es proporcional a tu mejora mañana puede que te deje continuar la recuperación en tus cuartos.

–Suena prometedor– alcanzó a decir Jim antes de volver a quedarse dormido bajo los atentos cuidados de su familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tal y cómo Bones le había prometido, Jim pudo ir a su habitación. El que el joven no replicase al ser llevado en una cama médica dejó constancia de su cansancio, que incluso le impidió protestar al ser metido en la cama por dos enfermeros.

Una vez acomodado en sus aposentos, y recostado sobre dos suaves almohadones, el capitán suspiró.

–Esto se siente mucho mejor– aseguró el rubio–. ¿Puedo beber algo?

El rubio no tardó en tener ante él un vaso de agua del que bebió a través de una pajita hasta quedar saciado.

–Gracias Bones– Jim se acurrucó bajo las mantas–. ¿Qué ha pasado con Kodos?

Uhura miró alternativamente a Spock, Bones y Winona, pero nadie habló, lo que hizo que Jim tratase de incorporarse con urgencia.

–¿Sigue preso? ¿No ha logrado escapar verdad?

–Calma hijo– Winona se sentó en el borde de la cama y obligó a Jim a volver a recostarse–. Kodos está a buen recaudo. Él ha sido interrogado y la flota ya está estudiando lo que nos ha dicho para preparar su juicio.

El alivio fue patente en el rostro de Jim.

–¿Ninguno de mis niños lo ha visto, verdad?

–Salvo Josh, ninguno– le aseguró Spock.

–Gracias a los cielos– suspiró Jim–. Asegúrate de que ni se acercan a la zona de los calabozos.

–Por supuesto capitán.

–¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?– le preguntó Jim a su madre.

–Me iré hoy. Ya estás despierto y tu tripulación me ha demostrado que pueden cuidarte mucho mejor que yo.

A pesar de estar frente a sus amigos, Jim extendió su mano para agarrar la de su madre.

–¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

La mujer asintió.

–Siempre Jimmy.

Con su madre abrazándole, Jim se quedó dormido sin necesidad de sedante o analgésico alguno. Winona permaneció envolviendo el cuerpo del capitán hasta que casi dos horas después llegó el aviso de que su transporte estaba listo. Moviéndose con cuidado, la mujer acomodó el cuerpo de su hijo en la cama, lo arropó, y dejó un último beso en su frente.

En el pequeño vestíbulo de los cuartos de su hijo, la mujer se detuvo ante Bones y Spock que habían evitado que nadie molestase el descanso del capitán mientras Winona cuidaba su sueño.

–He de irme ya– dijo la mujer–. Desearía poder quedarme con Jim, pero la noticia de la captura de Kodos ha sido filtrada, muchos medios han comenzado a especular.

–¿Llegarán hasta los nueve de Tarso?

–Ese es parte del trabajo de la flota en estos momentos, Leonard– le confesó la mujer–. Van a hacer lo imposible por evitar nuevas filtraciones. Incluso el juicio va a ser llevado a cabo en las instalaciones de los EFIT para evitar que nada de lo que allí ocurra durante el proceso salga a la luz.

–Mucha gente en la nave conoce ahora el paradero de los Tarsos– dijo de pronto Bones.

–No es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos– aseguró Spock–. Ya me he encargado de tomar declaración a todos los miembros de la nave y he sellado las palabras de aquellos que habían llegado a relacionar a los hijos de Jim y a Jim con Tarso IV.

–Gracias Spock. Me gustaría pediros algo antes de marchar. En cuanto lleguéis a la Tierra… puede que la situación se descontrole. Si eso pasase quisiera que sacaseis a Jim del planeta.

–¿Pasando sobre las órdenes de la flota?– preguntó en voz baja Bones entreviendo lo que Winona quería decir.

–Sí. Sé que no tengo derecho a pediros esto pero…

–Si la seguridad del capitán se ve comprometida yo mismo le llevaré de vuelta a la Enterprise y dejaremos la Tierra.

Tanto Bones cómo Winona miraron con sorpresa a Spock.

–Sabía que Leonard podía ir en contra de todo por ayudar a Jim, pero saber que un Vulcano está dispuesto a romper las normas por mi hijo…– la mujer rió–. Increíble.

–Hablo por mi, y por gran parte de la tripulación, cuando le aseguro que daríamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a nuestro capitán. Y en cuanto a las normas, y a cómo y cuando romperlas, puede que alguien me haya enseñado, a lo largo de estos últimos dos años, que a veces para hacer lo que debemos tenemos que ir en contra de ellas.

–Te lo agradezco de nuevo Spock– dijo con sinceridad la mujer–. Aunque vuestro regreso a la Tierra está previsto para dentro de dos días quiero que me aviséis con cualquier novedad– les instó Winona.

–Así lo haremos– le aseguró Leonard antes de abrazar brevemente a la mujer.

Spock le dedicó un saludo militar y, con una última mirada a la puerta tras la que su hijo descansaba, Winona dejó el camarote del capitán.

* * *

El regreso a la Tierra fue tan terrible cómo Bones se había imaginado: los medios de comunicación y los curiosos abarrotaban los muelles de San Francisco. La afluencia era tan que, cuando la tripulación comenzó a desembarcar, y las cámaras comenzaron a tomar fotografías, los flashes hicieron que la noche pareciese pleno día. Por fortuna Spock había sido precavido: camuflados entre el resto de tripulantes, los Tarsos desembarcaron sin dejar ni una pista de su identidad mientras que Bones sacaba a Jim desde otro muelle más alejado y menos expuesto al circo mediático. Además el médico contaba con una segunda ventaja: Jim aún se encontraba lo suficientemente sedado cómo para no oponerse a ninguna de las órdenes que Bones había dado.

–Vamos, vamos, vamos– murmuró para si mismo el médico empujando al silla en la que estaba desplazando a Jim.

Rodeado por varios de los miembros de seguridad Bones se dirigía hacia uno de los turboascensores que debían llevarlos al centro de la base de la flota, esperando que nadie reparase en sus movimientos.

Varios periodistas les vieron, pero cuando iniciaron sus carreras hacia ellos Bones entró en el turboascensor, el equipo de seguridad bloqueó la visión de los periodistas y las puertas se cerraron. Bones palmeó el hombro de Jim.

–Conseguido muchacho. Vamos a casa.

–Bien.

La voz de Jim apenas había sido un susurro ya que estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido; ver a su amigo tan vulnerable hacía sentir inquieto a Bones, pero sabía que era la única forma de evitar que sufriese la presión de los acontecimientos. Mientras el ascensor se movía, Bones especuló en su mente con todo lo que estaba por venir en las próximas horas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejándoles en el área restringida del hospital, el médico deseó poder tomar una bolsa con ropa, algo de dinero y salir de allí con Jim, escondiéndolo hasta que el juicio hubiese terminado.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

–¿Dos días? Es demasiado pronto.

Las palabras de Bones eran categóricas, pero Spock sólo pudo negar levemente con la cabeza, gesto que dejó bien claro al médico que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el día en el que la flota iba a realizar el juicio a Kodos. El principal motivo era que apenas llevaban doce horas en la Tierra y a pesar de que el ex gobernador ya había sido puesto a disposición de los EFIT, los supervivientes de Tarso no estaban preparados para enfrentar los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar en cuarenta y ocho horas.

–Lo sé– dijo Spock–. He tratado de exponer la situación actual de los Tarsos al almirantazgo, pero hay muchas dudas acerca de la viabilidad del aislamiento de Kodos. Para evitar una posible fuga quieren que el juicio se produzca cuanto antes, y si han dado dos días de margen es por que en las normas de la federación se exige un periodo de preparación mínimo si en los juicios han de declarar víctimas de abusos físicos. La flota ha dispuesto de un equipo de psicólogos y psiquiatras que hablará con los supervivientes de Tarso en las próximas horas.

–Eso no le va a gustar a Jim– dijo Uhura tras escuchar a su novio.

Spock estuvo de acuerdo. Jim era reacio a hablar de sus problemas, mucho más a mencionarlos si quiera ante alguien desconocido.

–¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?– preguntó el oficial.

–Estaba despertando hace unos minutos.

Con un pequeño gesto, Bones invitó a la pareja a que le siguiera hasta el cuarto de Jim. Tras el regreso a la Tierra nadie, dentro del círculo cercano de Jim, había considerado oportuno mantener al capitán dentro del recinto de la flota por lo que todos los que poseían apartamentos o casas cerca se ofrecieron para acogerle. Sin embargo no hizo falta que ninguno de ellos cediese su casa ya que pocas horas antes de que desembarcasen una comunicación cifrada de la flota le informó al capitán en funciones y al jefe médico del lugar al que Jim debía ser conducido: una pequeña casa a las afueras de San Francisco, en una zona apartada y protegida de cualquier objetivo de la prensa. El dueño de la casa estaba en la habitación de Jim, sentado junto a él en la cama, y hablándole en voz baja. La cercanía no hizo más que acrecentar el parecido que existía entre ambos pues, no en balde, eran hermanos.

–Y aquí viene la caballería– dijo Sam reparando en la entrada a la habitación de Spock, Uhura y Bones.

Moviéndose, Sam permitió que los recién llegados viesen al otro Kirk. Jim estaba tumbado en la cama, aún con los restos del sueño en su rostro y con los vendajes ocultos bajo la camiseta de dormir blanca con la que Sam le había acostado horas atrás cuando el pequeño grupo había llegado a la casa.

–Hola chicos– les saludó Jim alzando levemente la mano hacia ellos.

Sin perder tiempo, Uhura se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

–¿Cómo está el capitán más inepto de toda la flota estelar?

–No lo sé, no tengo el placer de conocerle. Yo sólo puedo decirte cómo está el capitán más atractivo de todo el universo.

–¿Ya no eres el capitán más atractivo de la flota sino de todo el universo?– replicó Uhura haciéndose la indignada–. Tu ego es más grande que tu culo.

–¿Insinúas que tengo el culo gordo?

–Sólo un poco.

La breve disputa verbal hizo reír a Jim.

–Gracias por venir.

–De nada capitán, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no te metes en más líos, ¿no?

El rubio asintió y miró a Spock.

–¿Qué novedades traes para tener un gesto aún más serio que de costumbre?– la mirada que el Vulcano cruzó con Bones hizo que Jim soltase una pequeña risa–. Venga vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

–Jim, el juicio de Kodos será en dos días– comenzó a explicarle Bones.

–Eso no parece tan malo– convino el capitán de la Enterprise–. Aunque creo que igual no puedo llegar a la sala por mi propio pie.

–Seguramente. Pero…– Bones intentó encontrar la forma más suave de explicar aquello, pero los ojos de Jim estaban clavándose en los suyos–… antes van a querer hablar contigo.

–¿Los abogados?

–No Jim, los médicos de la flota. Un grupo de psicólogos quiere cerciorarse de que tu salud es suficientemente buena cómo para afrontar el juicio.

–No– dijo Jim reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban para sentarse en la cama.

–Son órdenes de arriba.

–Me da igual. No voy a hablar con ningún psicólogo.

La rotundidad de Jim le hizo sonar más cómo el capitán que era, aún cuando seguía en la cama convaleciente de un sinfín de lesiones internas.

–El alto mando no será flexible con esto– advirtió Spock.

–A la mierda los almirantes– escupió Sam.

–Comprendo su posición George– comenzó a decir Spock–. Pero la flota sólo está siguiendo el procedimiento que consideran más adecuado dada la situación. Ninguno de los aquí presentes queremos que nuestro capitán salga más dañado.

Viendo cómo su hermano iba a replicar Jim se adelantó.

–No tengo fuerzas para escucharos discutir– el tono de Jim era sincero y Bones no tardó en aparecer a su lado con el tricorder, una acción a la que el capitán no se opuso–. Comparto la idea de Sam de enviar a la mierda a los almirantes pero entiendo que no voy a poder saltarme el puto protocolo estelar– Jim tomó la muñeca del médico justo cuando este pasaba el pequeño aparato médico sobre su rostro–. Bones, voy a necesitar un gran favor.

El extraño brillo de los ojos azules de Jim hicieron que el médico sintiese el repentino impulso de decir que no, pero logró contenerse.

–Dime Jim.

–Tú eres doctor en psicología, tú informe es tan válido cómo el de cualquier de los psicólogos que la flota puede enviar a hablar conmigo.

–No Jim, no. No voy a caer en tus juegos– gruñó el médico deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo–. Los apoyos psicológicos se hacen por una razón: ayudar al paciente. Y en este caso es indispensable, no voy a saltármelo y a firmar un papel diciendo que lo has hecho.

–Yo no he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo.

Bones miró con estupor a su amigo, que ahora contemplaba las sábanas de la cama.

–Jim, ¿estás seguro?– le preguntó Sam.

–Sí– Jim buscó a Spock–. ¿Podrás arreglarlo para que Bones sea el que haga el apoyo?

–Creo que sí Jim. Voy a informar a la flota– el Vulcano dejó la habitación con rapidez.

–¿Puedo tener algo para beber?

–¿Algo en especial?– le preguntó Sam.

–Un té de los de mamá estarían bien.

–Claro Jimmy.

Aprovechando la marcha de Sam, Bones revisó las heridas de Jim, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando vio los cortes cicatrizados y la inflamación reduciéndose. Antes de que el mayor de los Kirk regresase Spock entró en la habitación.

–Los almirantes están de acuerdo con que sea el doctor McCoy el que realice tu evaluación, Jim.

–Estupendo– Jim sonrió de forma cansada a su médico–. Algo me dice que vamos a pasar una tarde a solas, Bones, casi cómo una cita.

–Ya te gustaría a ti, mocoso insolente– rió Bones tomando su padd y buscando algo entre la red de información a la que acababa de conectarse.

Sam llegó con la bebida de Jim y junto a Uhura y Spock se despidió cuando el médico le preguntó a Jim si podían comenzar y este asintió. Acercando una silla a la cama, Bones comenzó a hablar.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Cansado.

–¿Y más allá de tu cuerpo?

–Tal vez necesite un lingotazo de whisky en el té para continuar– bromeó Jim. Pero Bones no se amedrentó–. ¿Vas a empezar ya así de fuerte? Te gusta lo duro.

–Jim– llamó Bones con un ligero tono de advertencia en su voz.

–Lo sé, lo sé– el rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos–. Sólo trataba de ganar algo de tiempo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué tengo miedo.

–¿De qué?

–De lo que tenga que decirte.

–No vas a decirme nada que no desees, y mucho menos voy a preguntarte para hacerte sentir mal Jim. Esto es sólo para asegurarnos de que estás bien y puedes soportar el interrogatorio del juicio.

–Bien– Jim abrió los ojos, bebió un largo trago de infusión, y miró a Bones–. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Me vale con que me expliques un poco mejor cómo te sientes.

Al principio titubeando, y luego con más soltura, Jim le dijo a Bones cómo se sentía: el cansancio que la larga sombra de Tarso le provocaba, la angustia que había pasado por sus hijos, la preocupación por su bienestar, la ira al enterarse de los ataques del ex gobernados a sus pequeños, el estupor al saber que había capturado a uno de ellos… la veracidad en las palabras de Jim sorprendió a Bones, que achacó aquel ataque de sinceridad a la captura de Kodos, un hecho que debía de haberle relajado lo suficiente cómo para llegar a ese estado de relativa calma y que se prolongó durante las dos largas horas que estuvieron charlando. Tal y cómo había dicho, el médico no revolvió los recuerdos tenebrosos de Jim y se centró en la relación de las sensaciones pasadas y presentes con respecto a Tarso y Kodos.

–Soy muy consciente de que la situación que vivimos en Tarso IV fue excepcional– dijo Jim–. Y a medida que he ido creciendo me he dado cuenta de ello: en el universo hay muchas cosas terribles pero también muchas buenas. Tarso es uno de los mejores ejemplos para ilustrar todo aquello no debe hacerse pero planetas cómo Nueva Vulcano lo compensan.

–Bien Jim, creo que es suficiente– anunció Bones.

–¿Ya tienes alguna conclusión? ¿Estoy loco de remate? ¿O sólo un poco loco?

Bones sonrió ante el comentario de Jim que había tratado de sonar despreocupado.

–De momento creo que puedo decir que no estás loco y que si bien Tarso ha dejado profundas huellas en ti ninguna impide tu normal desarrollo.

–Es un alivio– Jim sonrió y se hundió un poco más en sus almohadas–. ¿Puedo pedirte algo más?

–Lo que sea Jim.

–Echa un ojo a mis hijos. Sé que alguien del departamento de psicología de la flota hablará con ellos, pero sólo me fío de ti.

Una corriente de orgullo recorrió a Bones que asintió.

–No te preocupes, en cuanto me asegure de que estás bien iré a informarme de que ha pasado con ellos.

–Gracias. ¿Cómo están las cosas en general?

–Revueltas. La academia y todos los alrededores de la flota son un ir y venir de cadetes y oficiales jaleados por el exterior que está lleno de periodistas.

–¿Dónde han llevado a Kodos?

–Lo tiene el EFIT bajo custodia.

–Entonces será difícil que se escape a pesar de todo el caos– Jim cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente

–¿Estás bien?

–Me duele la cabeza, creo que es el inicio de una migraña– confesó el rubio.

Observando la reacción de las pupilas de Jim a la luz Bones estuvo de acuerdo y le administró la primera dosis de su tratamiento contra las migrañas.

–No me extraña después de todo lo que ha pasado estos días– murmuró Bones comprobando que el medicamento hacía efecto a través del tricorder.

–Al menos una parte ya la hemos solventado, a priori la más difícil.

–Eso sí.

Jim dejó que el médico continuase con su análisis hasta que comenzó a leer los informes del aparato.

–Bones.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué estamos en la casa de mis padres?

–Cuando entramos en el sistema solar tu madre se puso en contacto con nosotros. Me dijo que la situación en la academia y alrededores era bastante caótica y que ya había hablado con Sam para acondicionar esta casa y dejárnosla. Creía que era de tu hermano.

–Sí, bueno, era de mis padres, se supone que era el hogar en el que deberíamos de haber vivido de no haber sido por la muerte de mi padre ya que estaba cerca de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente lejos de los edificios de la flota cómo para poder olvidarse de su trabajo– reconoció Jim–. Mi madre sólo la ha usado en un par de ocasiones y decidió dejárnosla a mi hermano y a mi. Yo nunca sentí interés hacia ella así que es de Sam.

–Parece un buen lugar.

Mirando a su alrededor, reparando en la habitación sencilla ya cogedora, Jim asintió.

–Creo que la novia de Sam ha tenido algo que ver, mi hermano no podría decorar así una casa– rió Jim.

–Tampoco creía yo que podrías capitanear una nave, y mírate.

La voz de Sam sobresaltó a Bones, no a Jim que esperaba que su hermano estuviese cerca. El médico maldijo.

–¿Es que ninguno de vosotros es suficientemente normal cómo para anunciar su maldita llegada?

–Creía que ya habíais terminado la conversación.

–Y así es– Bones ordenó sus útiles médicos en la mesita de Jim–. Voy a salir durante unas horas, aquí está todo lo que Jim necesitará. Si la fiebre sube, o entra en dolor agudo, llamarme.

–Entendido– dijo Sam.

–Lo ideal es que tratases de comer algo– dijo el médico mirando directamente a Jim–. Me vale cualquier cosa, aunque sea un batido.

El rubio sólo asintió.

–Yo me ocuparé– le aseguró Sam–. Ve sin miedo a dónde tengas que ir.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y un leve apretón de manos a Jim, Bones salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Una vez en el piso inferior el médico descubrió que durante su conversación con Jim varias personas habían llegado a la casa y ahora el grueso del grupo alfa estaba en el salón de la familia Kirk ocupando todos los sofás disponibles e incluso el suelo, cómo era el caso de Chekov que permanecía sentado contra los pies del sofá en el que descansaban Uhura y Spock.

–¿Cómo está el capitán?– se apresuró a preguntar el primer oficial al verle entrar.

–Bien, su respuesta emocional es satisfactoria. Le he administrado su medicamento para las migrañas pues comenzaba a manifestar los síntomas de una. Ahora debéis de mantenerlo en reposo y tratar de que coma algo.

–¿Nosotros? ¿A dónde vas?– le preguntó Uhura.

–Jim quiere saber cómo están el resto de supervivientes, le prometí que iría a ver.

–Voy con usted– dijo Spock de inmediato. Bones se negó.

–Prefiero que te quedes. No creo que nadie pueda llegar hasta este lugar, pero si eso pasase tú debes estar aquí.

–Entonces déjeme ir con usted– pidió Sulu.

–No es necesario…

–Debe aceptar la propuesta del timonel– dijo Spock–. Los alrededores de la academia están llenos de curiosos y periodistas que impiden garantizar la seguridad. Es ilógico que se aventure en semejante terreno solo.

–Está bien, suena un poco paranoico pero dada la situación le veo hasta sentido– gruñó McCoy tomando su cazadora y haciendo un gesto a Sulu–. Vamos.

Sin más los dos hombres dejaron la casa de los Kirk y tomaron uno de los coches de la flota para dirigirse hacia la ciudad ante ellos.

* * *

El tumulto que rodeaba la academia hizo que Sulu y Bones optasen por dejar el vehículo fuera para luego tomar un transporte hacia el interior desde uno de los edificios de gobierno. Una vez en la academia se dirigieron hacia el edificio del alto mando en dónde tuvieron que pasar cinco controles de seguridad antes de poder tomar un turboascensor hasta el piso en el que Bones sabía que estaban dos de los psicólogos interrogando a los hijos de Jim. Lo primero que ambos hombres apreciaron nada más salir del ascensor fueron las voces, más bien los estruendos que alguien estaba profiriendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Con paso rápido recorrieron dos pasillos hasta llegar a la fuente del alboroto: Winona Kirk, plantada delante de una puerta, se enfrentaba al almirante Archer y a un hombre desconocido.

–Winona, has perdido la cabeza.

–Quien la ha perdido eres tú, que crees que puedes entrar a machacar la mente de un crío que aún está temblando.

–Los médicos deben asegurarse de que están bien y…

–Y por eso mismo Archer: los muchachos no están bien. ¿Qué piensas que lograrás enfrentándoles a un psicólogo en su estado?

–El juicio será en pocas horas, apenas hay tiempo. Los Tarsos deben ser evaluados y eso vamos a hacer.

El almirante trató de llegar a la puerta pero Winona le tomó por la chaqueta. Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro se podía ver cómo la mujer era casi de la misma altura, y sin duda alguna bastante fuerte pues logró detener al almirante.

–Un paso más, Archer, y te prometo una patada en tus soberanos huevos que te dejará estéril de por vida.

–¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Sulu sobresaltó al propio Bones que se volvió para observar al asiático y el regio gesto que había aparecido en su rostro.

–Teniente, doctor, me alegra que estén aquí– dijo el almirante alejándose de la mujer–. Lo que llevo cinco largos minutos intentando es que la oficial me permita acceder al interior de la sala para que el psicólogo de la flota pueda interrogar a los supervivientes de Tarso.

–Te he dicho que no están bien– insistió la mujer.

–En ese caso permítanme ofrecer mis servicios– dijo Bones–. Soy médico, yo puedo entrar y evaluar la situación: si están en necesidad de atención médica los trasladaré al hospital, y si pueden realizar el interrogatorio previo al juicio puedo llevarlo a cabo.

Viendo que Winona parecía conforme, Archer aceptó a regañadientes.

–Asegúrese de que todos sus informes llegan a mi mesa– le dijo Archer.

–Sí señor.

–En vez de en tantos informes, en lo que deberías centrarte es en alejar a todo ese circo de aquí– dijo la mujer señalando hacia abajo, desde su posición la marea de periodistas era un sinfín de luces que robaban protagonismo a la noche a las afueras de la academia.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Están fuera de nuestros terrenos!

–Declara una de tus malditas leyes y échalos.

–Sabes que no puedo.

–Tú y tus amigos os habéis pasado el reglamento por el culo cuando, por ejemplo, dejasteis a Jim en el EFIT y en la capitanía de la Enterprise cuando ambos cargos son incompatibles, así que no me vengas con más de tu palabreo barato.

–Winona, estás jugando con fuego.

El almirante mantuvo la mirada de la mujer pero, finalmente, resopló y se fue por el pasillo acompañado del psicólogo. Winona suspiró y fue cómo si toda su edad la golpease de repente.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó Bones acercándose.

–Sí Leonard. Es sólo ese maldito hijo de puta. Me saca de mis casillas– con un ligero meneo de cabeza volvió a erguir sus hombros–. Dentro están Josh y una muchacha cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Es la muchacha la que está nerviosa, apenas podía balbucear hace unos minutos, por eso me negué a que Archer entrase, según él quería acompañar al psicólogo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. A veces es el mayor de los imbéciles.

–Yo me haré cargo de ellos– dijo Bones.

–¿Cómo está Jim?

–Mejorando bastante rápido.

–¿Ya han tratado de hablar con él?

–No, Jim pidió que fuese yo quien se encargase de su examen– la ansiedad en la mirada de Winona retorció el pecho de Bones–. No te preocupes, lo ha pasado y bastante bien, su mente está entera.

La mujer tomó aire.

–Gracias Leonard. Te dejo al cargo de los muchachos. Yo voy a seguir intentando que estos ineptos cerquen un perímetro alrededor de la academia. En cuanto pueda iré a ver a mi hijo.

–Entonces hablaremos luego.

Cuando la mujer se alejó lo suficiente Sulu silbó.

–Ahora entiendo por qué el capitán es tan duro.

–Sí, sin duda alguna Jim proviene de una gran casta de luchadores– Bones miró la puerta tras la cual estaban los dos hijos de Jim–. Voy a ver cómo están. Puede que tarde bastante.

–Iré a por un café doctor, pero yo le esperaré hasta que acabe.

Palmeando el hombro de Sulu, Bones asintió y entró a la habitación dispuesto a dar el mejor de sus esfuerzos para garantizar la salud de los dos muchachos que ahora le miraban con temor.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Justicia**

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Winona llegó a la casa de Sam. Su hijo mayor, acompañado por Uhura, la recibió pero la mujer no venía sola: Pike y dos hombres con los uniformes del EFIT descendieron del vehículo.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– preguntó Sam mirando a los recién llegados uno a uno.

–La oficina de publicidad de la flota ha tenido la brillante idea de justificar la falta de Jim en el consejo debido a "complicaciones en su última misión". Luego han asegurado a los periodistas que estaba descansando en la casa de sus familiares tras su desembarco– dijo Winona–. No tardarán mucho en hurgar en los registros de propiedad y sacar esta dirección. Su fama tras los incidentes del Narada le hace demasiado apetecible cómo carnaza para esos buitres.

–La ubicación de Jim ha sido comprometida– concluyó Pike siguiendo los pasos de Winona que ya estaba entrando en la casa.

–¿Y qué haremos?– preguntó Uhura.

–Trasladarle al propio edificio de los EFIT. No queremos exponer más a Jim, la prensa no sabe lo acontecido con los tarsos ni la relación de Jim con ellos. Y debe seguir siendo así.

Ni Sam ni Uhura pudieron preguntar más a Pike pues Winona entró en la habitación de Jim, que dormía bajo la atenta mirada de Bones, sentado en una silla a su lado, y Spock, que se encontraba ocupando un sillón al lado de la ventana.

–¿Cómo está?– preguntó la mujer mirando la figura inerte de su hijo.

–Duerme de forma natural, no he tenido que sedarle así que su descanso será más beneficioso– aseguró Bones con una media sonrisa que borró de su rostro cuando vio a Pike y a los EFIT entrar–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Tenemos que sacar a Jim de aquí, puede que la prensa de con su ubicación.

–¡Malditos periodistas!

–¿Dónde será ubicado el capitán?– preguntó Spock, ya en pie y al lado de la cama de su superior.

–En el EFIT– dijo Winona–. El resto de supervivientes de Tarso están siendo también trasladados a sus inmediaciones.

–Ni hablar– dijo Bones con rotundidad–. Dejar allí a Jim es una estupidez, y no voy a permitir que mi amigo y paciente esté lejos de mi alcance por mucho que se trate de las instalaciones del grupo de inteligencia y tecnología de la flota.

Una tenue sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Winona.

–Sabía que dirías eso– susurró la mujer.

–Lo sabemos McCoy– dijo Pike–. Por eso hemos intercedido con el EFIT para lograr varios pases de seguridad: Usted, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Sam, Winona y yo mismo acompañaremos a Jim durante su estancia en el EFIT.

–¿Cómo ha conseguido algo así?– preguntó Uhura con auténtico estupor–. Nadie puede entrar en el EFIT así cómo así.

–Entre otras muchas cosas prometí que nos ceñiríamos a sus normas– dijo Pike mirando al pequeño grupo–. Así que procurar acatarlas.

Prendiendo su acreditación en el cinturón, Bones dio la espalda al resto y comenzó a despertar a Jim. El capitán estaba demasiado confuso y apenas se resistió cuando le ayudaron a ocupar una silla de transporte.

–¿A dónde…?

–Al EFIT– respondió Bones antes de que Jim pudiera terminar su pregunta–. No nos vendrán mal un cambio de aires.

–¿A las…?– Jim miró su reloj–. ¿A las cuatro y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada?

–¿No eras tú el que se jactaba de salir siempre por las noches hasta el amanecer?

–Pero…

–Cuando todo esto acabe tal vez deberíamos hablar acerca de que es eso de salir todas las noches hasta el amanecer.

Girándose en la silla Jim vio a Winona que se había situado tras él y ahora le miraba con una escueta sonrisa.

–¿Mamá?

–Sí Jim, no te preocupes. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

–Pero, ¿mis hijos?– volvió a mirar a Bones–. ¿Están todos bien?

–Tal y cómo me pediste fui a verles. He hablado con tres de ellos y revisado las entrevistas psicológicas del resto. Salvo un par de incidentes causados por la ansiedad: todo está en orden.

No hubo tiempo para más conversaciones: los EFIT abrieron las puertas de la casa y el grupo entró en el transporte.

* * *

La presión mediática tuvo su repercusión en el juicio ya que, para evitar que la aglomeración de gente siguiese acumulándose frente a los edificios de la flota estelar por todo el mundo, el alto mando decidió adelantar dieciocho horas el inicio del proceso, por lo que Jim y los otros tarsos sólo tuvieron una breve reunión con el abogado de la flota que se encargaría de velar por ellos en el juicio. De forma profesional, incluso con bastante amabilidad, el abogado les pidió algunas explicaciones por separado para cerciorarse de que todos decían lo mismo, les dio algunos consejos para calmar sus nervios y les aseguró que al final de ese día todo habría terminado. Tras ponerse su uniforme, Jim fue a una de las antesalas en la que espero junto a los suyos hasta que los EFIT comprobaron la sala, el estado de los escudos de seguridad, y la viabilidad de las salidas de emergencia, los alguaciles abrieron las puertas y todos fueron entrando a la sala en la que Kodos sería juzgado.

* * *

Todos los argumentos de la defensa se basaban en que la única opción que Kodos había tenido para evitar la hambruna en Tarso había sido la de eliminar a la mitad de la población. Sobre semejante idea el abogado de la defensa comenzó su interrogatorio a los hijos de Jim. Pero la mayoría habían sido demasiado pequeños cuando el incidente de Tarso se había cruzado en sus vidas y pocos detalles podían recordar, por lo que el grueso de las preguntas recayó sobre Jim que, ayudado por Bones, llegó hasta el estrado y ocupó la silla de los interrogatorios.

–¿No es cierto que la situación de Tarso permaneció estable durante casi tres semanas antes de que la hambruna fuese declarada, cuando los alimentos ya habían comenzado a escasear en los silos de la colonia?

–Así es– respondió Jim al abogado de Kodos que se paseaba delante del estrado.

–¿Durante esas tres semanas usted pudo notar alguna deficiencia en el abastecimiento de alimentos?

–No.

–¿Y no cree que semejante logro fue gracias al empeño de mi cliente de tratar de evitar que sus ciudadanos sufriesen una pérdida en su ingesta de alimentos diaria?

–No, no lo creo. Lo único que se consiguió con esas tres semanas de falsa normalidad fue gastar los alimentos sin control. Alimentos que, bien racionados, podrían haber permitido que miles de personas sobrevivieran.

–Yo no le pedido que elaborase un plan de acción, capitán Kirk.

–Protesto, señoría. Mi cliente ha respondido a la pregunta realizada– dijo el abogado de la flota estelar.

–Se admite la protesta– dijo el juez–. Prosigamos.

–De acuerdo– el abogado defensor avanzó hacia Jim–. Capitán Kirk, ¿es cierto que usted mató a un soldado un mes después de que se declarase la hambruna en Tarso?

–Sí señor.

Varios murmullos recorrieron la sala y el juez pidió silencio.

–¿Admite haber quitado una vida? ¿usted? Si mal no recuerdo en sus declaraciones previas decía que el mal de Kodos había sido precisamente el de no pensar en salvar vidas.

–Lo dije– reconoció Jim–. Pero yo no maté a ningún hombre por capricho. El hombre al que maté había decidido torturarnos en una plaza a mi y a los otros ocho de Tarso para ponernos cómo ejemplo frente a los elegidos para sobrevivir. Cuando acabó conmigo, y me llevó de nuevo a la celda en la que esperaban los otros ocho, forcejeé con él, le maté, y escapé junto con el resto de niños que ahora están sentados en esta misma sala.

–¿Y no se le ocurrió pensar que debía pedir ayuda a algún adulto?

–¿A un adulto?– Jim miró con despreció al abogado–. La mayoría de los adultos habían sido aniquilados por Kodos, y los pocos que quedaban no se atrevían ni a alzar la mirada del suelo por miedo a seguir el mismo camino que los demás: la muerte.

El cruce de preguntas y respuestas prosiguió durante dos largas horas sin descanso. A medida que el tiempo transcurría las preguntas del abogado de Kodos iban volviéndose más crudas y difíciles en un intento por hacer que la mente del capitán dudase y concediese una brecha a la defensa del ex gobernador. Pero Jim resistió de forma estoica a pesar de que tuvo que tomar casi por completo el contenido de la jarra de agua que habían puesto a su disposición.

–Pido un receso– dijo el abogado de la flota después de que McCoy se acercase a él y le murmurase unas palabras al oído.

–Concedido– el juez golpeó con su martillo la madera–. La sesión se reanudará dentro de una hora.

Los presentes comenzaron a moverse y ese fue el error: entre el bullicio Kodos logró desarmar a uno de los EFIT y, antes de que nadie pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando, saltó hacia delante y llegó hasta Jim. El capitán de la Enterprise aún estaba convaleciente y no fue rival para Kodos que, lanzando a Jim contra una de las paredes activó los campos de fuerza de seguridad de la sala, quedando esta completamente sellada y dividida por salidas: él y Jim estaban ahora tras una barrera de energía pura que los EFIT se afanaban en desactivar.

–No tengo mucho tiempo "capitán"– dijo Kodos agachándose en el lugar en el que Jim había caído, y colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio–. Pero será más que suficiente para mis propósitos. Puede que no logre limpiar mi nombre, pero al menos me redimiré de mis pecados– siseó Kodos antes de apretar con más fuerza el cuello de Jim entre sus manos–. Por fin acabaré lo que había empezado.

Aún sabiendo que moriría allí, Jim no podía dejar de sentir satisfacción ante el inminente final de Kodos que, pasase lo que pasase, jamás saldría con vida de las instalaciones del EFIT.

Las voces y gritos a su alrededor comenzaron a llegar de forma distorsionada a Jim, cuyo oído estaba más ocupado captando el crujir de los cartílagos de su tráquea. Sintió una oleada de náuseas y el mundo se oscureció por lo que no pudo ver cómo Spock, con sus propias manos, rompía el panel de control del área de seguridad, desactivando todas las barreras. Con el camino libre el Vulcano avanzó hacia Kodos embebido en una fuerza que jamás antes había mostrado: la cólera. Con su primer golpe Spock logró alejar a Kodos de Jim. Con el segundo partió su rodilla derecha. El tercero y el cuarto se centraron en causarle dolor a través de la ruptura de sus falanges y el quinto fue dirigido contra su sien.

–Déjale con vida– le pidió Uhura tratando de alejarle del ex gobernador–. La muerte es un castigo demasiado leve para que compense todos sus crímenes y debe pagar por lo que hizo en Tarso, por lo que le hizo a Jim.

Sólo la mención del nombre del capitán hizo a Spock reaccionar y dejar a Kodos en manos del EFIT. Con rapidez, y junto a Nyota, fue hacia el lugar en el que Jim yacía junto al médico de la Enterprise, que trabajaba con celeridad sobre el cuerpo del capitán.

–Vamos Jim, vamos–musitó Bones moviéndole a una posición de seguridad ya que había comenzado a vomitar sangre–. Venga, quédate conmigo.

Más que las palabras lo que empujaba a Jim a permanecer consciente era la voz suave del médico que, a pesar de su situación, Jim reconoció infestada de miedo. Pero fue en balde.

–¿Jim?– llamó Spock al ver que su amigo cerraba por completo los ojos.

–Apártate– gruñó Bones–. El maldito mocoso va a salir de esta– con movimientos firmes comenzó a abrir la garganta de su amigo–. No va a dejarnos, hoy no.

* * *

El veredicto del juicio se formuló a lo largo de las siguientes horas tras el ataque de Kodos: el tribunal consideró culpable al hombre de todos los crímenes por los que se le acusaba y fue confinado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, a cargo de los vulcanos, por el resto de sus días. La noticia corrió cómo la pólvora entre los medios de comunicación que no tardaron en sacar los primeros titulares al respecto. Por fortuna para los tarsos, el EFIT había blindado todas las comunicaciones de la flota y bloqueado su identidad así cómo sus actuales movimientos, así que los nueve estaban a salvo.

La primera vez que Jim se despertó no fue consciente más que de algunas cosas: tenía dos vías en el brazo izquierdo, una cánula de respiración desde su nariz, y estaba de lado, apoyado sobre su costado y descansando su espalda contra algo cálido que parecía extenderse hacia su torso, envolviéndolo.

La sensación de seguridad fue demasiado familiar. Ya había vivido aquello cuando años atrás despertó, ya a salvo, tras el rescate de Tarso. Ese día, aquella cálida sensación, fue lo que le incitó a abrir los ojos así que, sin necesidad de girarse movió su mano y rozó la de su madre. Inmediatamente el abrazo de la mujer se estrechó contra su pecho.

–Estoy aquí Jimmy.

Aquellas tres simples palabras hicieron que Jim suspirase y, ajeno a que todas las personas que le amaban, su tripulación, sus hijos, su hermano, incluso Pike, estaban en aquella misma habitación pendiente de su estado, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

El gesto de Jim puso en alerta a cuantos le rodeaban, pero Bones se adelantó.

–Calma, sólo está agotado– dijo el médico comprobando las lecturas de los scanners–. Tardará varias horas en volver a despertar.

–En ese caso confió en su juicio para seguir velando por la salud de Jim– dijo Spock avanzando hacia él–. Iré a atender un asunto urgente en el puente y relevaré al teniente Sulu.

–¿Vas a controlar el transporte de Kodos?– quiso saber Pike.

–Así es. Voy a ponerme en contacto con mi padre y el embajador para asegurarme de que Kodos llega a la prisión y es encarcelado en el lugar que debe.

–Te acompaño– dijo el almirante poniéndose también en pie.

–Bien– masculló el médico volviéndose hacia el rincón en el que los ocho tarsos permanecían a la espera–. Ahora que todos habéis comprobado con vuestros propios ojos el estado del capitán: sigamos vaciando la habitación. Uhura, llévate a los jóvenes tripulantes al comedor y asegúrate de que van a sus habitaciones a descansar.

–De inmediato Leonard– dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie y haciéndole una seña a los muchachos para que la acompañasen, a pesar de las quejas de estos.

–A mi no será necesario que me busque una tarea– dijo Scotty–. Voy a revisar el estado de los contenedores de dilitio y tras la cena regresaré a ver al capitán. Chekov podrá acompañarme.

–Perfecto– concedió el médico antes de volverse hacia las dos únicas personas que aún seguían en la habitación.

–Ni lo intentes Leonard– aconsejó Winona aún rodeando a Jim de forma protectora–. No voy a dejarle.

–Contigo no tenía esperanza– admitió el médico antes de señalar a Sam–. Pero tú…

El mayor de los hermanos Kirk asintió.

–Iré a por algo de comer para todos– dijo Sam abandonando la habitación.

–Al fin– gruñó Bones dejándose caer en el sofá de Jim–. A veces las visitas dan más problemas que los pacientes.

–No les culpes, todos estábamos muy preocupados– dijo Winona mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jim–. Este hijo mío no para de darnos sustos.

–La verdad es que no puedo llevarte la contraria. Jim parece tener un imán natural hacia los incidentes– Bones suspiró–. Si no fuese tan terco, si no se empeñase en salvarnos a todos una y otra vez…

–Eso es algo que no va con Jim. Es un luchador nato, un hombre de ideales, de firmes convicciones– cada palabra de la mujer iba impregnada por el amor que sólo una madre podía demostrar–. Jim nunca desistirá sea cual sea su misión, y llegará a dar su vida si con ello cree que puede salvar a uno solo de los suyos. En eso es igual que su padre.

Algo en aquella declaración hizo a Bones recapacitar en lo difícil que había debido de ser para Winona criar a Jim, ya no sólo por el hecho de que este se pareciese tanto a su padre, sino por comprobar, día tras día, cómo el menor de sus hijos iba adquiriendo la misma personalidad. Sin duda alguna Winona temía que su hijo acabase su vida de la misma forma cómo lo había hecho su marido: sacrificándose.

* * *

Jim notó algunas mejoras en su estado cuando comenzó a despertar por segunda vez: ya podía respirar por si mismo, su cabeza estaba mucho más clara, y mantener los párpados alzados no parecía un reto imposible.

–Bienvenido al mundo real– canturreó Bones pasándole el tricorder por delante de los ojos–. ¿Has tenido un buen descanso?

Era extraño ver a Bones de tan buen humor, lo que le hizo a Jim saber una cosa: había tenido que estar realmente mal para que su médico le tratase con tanta amabilidad y demostrase semejante alivio.

–Eso creo– Jim parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la leve claridad de la estancia, cuyo techo le era demasiado conocido–. No estamos en la Tierra.

–No, así es. Estás a bordo de la Enterprise.

–¿Cómo?– de pronto los recuerdos del juicio le golpearon–. ¡Kodos!

Una alerta sonó en algún punto detrás de su cabeza. Su confusión era tal que fue incapaz de reconocer que se trataba de una alerta médica ya que Bones había dispuesto un panel de control bio en su cama, en la que ahora trataban de mantenerle los fuertes brazos de Sam y Sulu, algo que sólo consiguieron tras administrarle una hipo.

–Calma Jim, estás a salvo– dijo McCoy viendo cómo su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acompasarse–. Kodos trató de matarte, pero Spock logró llegar a ti antes de que lo consiguiese. Luego, mientras tú te recuperabas, el tribunal dictó sentencia: Kodos es culpable y ha sido condenado a cadena perpetua.

Durante un minuto Jim procesó la información que acababa de darle Bones mientras este seguía revisando su estado. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Iba a preguntar por el actual paradero de Kodos cuando se dio cuenta de que Sulu estaba también en la habitación, usando su uniforme militar.

–¿Y por qué estamos en la Enterprise?

–Tras el ataque de Kodos nos negamos a dejarte en las instalaciones médicas de la flota– reveló Sulu.

–¿Qué?

–Tu tripulación al completo Jim, trescientas noventa y seis personas, fueron al hospital a exigir tu traslado– comenzó a explicarle Bones–. Permanecieron en la entrada durante dos horas hasta que el alto mando accedió a traerte a la Enterprise. De eso hace ya un día.

–Pero… ¿seguimos en el muelle?

–Así es, aunque a diferencia de nuestra llegada la dársena de la Enterprise ha sido bloqueada y sólo los miembros de la tripulación pueden acceder a ella. Además tu sobreprotectora tripulación ha erigido media docena de controles de seguridad exteriores y dos interiores para asegurarse de que nadie ajeno a ellos llega hasta tus habitaciones.

Jim fue incapaz de esconder su gratitud y se vio obligado a ahogar un sollozo.

–No sólo yo iba a querer protegerte en esta lata de sardinas– le dijo Bones acariciándole con suavidad el pelo revuelto.

–No es una lata de sardinas– le reprendió Jim con una sonrisa. Carraspeó–. Me arde la garganta.

–Unas pequeñas secuelas propias de alguien que ha sido estrangulado– dijo el médico con ironía pero acercándosele un vaso con trozos de hielo y dándole uno–. En unas horas habrá curado y en tres o cuatro días estarás cómo nuevo.

Poco a poco la habitación fue llenándose: la primera en entrar fue Winona que sin apenas mediar palabras se colocó junto a su hijo al que besó antes de permanecer atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos mientras este continuaba poniéndose al día con Bones; luego entró Spock junto a Uhura y, apenas cinco minutos después, los otros supervivientes de Tarso por lo que pronto la habitación de Jim se llenó de conversaciones.

A su alrededor la gente seguía hablando, pero Jim comenzó a alejarse de la conversación al notar algo extraño en su estómago. Se llevó la mano derecha hacia él y trató de comprender que estaba pasando. El primero en ver su reacción fue Bones.

–¿Estás bien?

Jim fue incapaz de contestarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bones se abalanzó sobre él.

–¿Qué sucede, Jim? ¿Qué te duele?

–Yo…– varias lágrimas rodaron sobre las mejillas de Jim–… creo que… tengo hambre.

–¿Hambre?– repitió Bones confundido.

Varias imágenes golpearon al médico: Jim desmayado tras pasar varios días sin comer durante su estancia en la academia, las discusiones para lograr que el joven ingiriera algún alimento mientras estaba convaleciente, la apatía que la comida le producía...

Los fuertes brazos de Bones rodearon a Jim mientras el médico reía pues la mayor de las heridas de Jim estaba sanando: la huella de Tarso comenzaba a desvanecerse.

FIN

* * *

_**Nota:** No estoy nada contenta con el final del fic, de hecho creo que en los últimos dos capítulos perdí la línea de lo que de verdad quería que hubiese sido. La verdad es que es un poco molesto tener que terminarlo así y lo lamento. Debería de haber quedado mucho mejor. Gracias por haber seguido el fic, y disculpas por estos dos capítulos finales._


End file.
